Fatigué
by Swato
Summary: Je suis désolé, ton absence m'aurait été insupportable et les jours n'enlèvent rien à ma douleur, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à imaginer ce que serait mon futur sans toi... Co-écriture avec Funua.
1. Chapter 1

**Sortez vos mouchoirs...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_Draco,_

_Tu te demande surement pourquoi je t'ecris cette lettre, tu dois te dire: "je pensais avoir été clair ? Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec toi !". Je dois dire que tu as reussi ton coup. _

_J'abandonne. _

_Je suis fatigué de courir après une chose que tu ne veux pas me donner. Au début, je m'étais dit que tu avais juste un peu peur, après tout, tu es a serpentard, non ? Si quelqu'un devait être le plus lache de nous deux, ça devait être toi. Ca me fait rire. Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai appris que le plus lache d'entre nous deux, ce n'était pas toi, c'etait bien moi. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, et sache que je ne te le dirai qu'à la fin de cette lettre ou bien que je ne te dirai rien du tout. _

_Si je t'ecris, c'est par pur égoisme, parce que je voulais que tu te souviennes de moi, même si ce n'est pas de la bonne manière. Je suis loin d'être comme tout le monde le pense, et je crois que tu l'as compris avant tout les autres, tu m'as compris là où Hermione ne l'a pas fait. Ne lui dit pas s'il te plait, je préfère qu'elle croit que j'étais un parfait griffondor, courageux, honnête et tout ce que tu peux immaginer d'autre. _

_A vrai dire, je pense que je prends la bonne décision, ça sera plus facile. Je te l'avais dit que j'étais lâche, je le suis encore alors que je t'écris cette lettre. On dit toujours que céder à la facilité ne résout rien, mais je suis si fatigué, Draco. Je suis fatigué de tout ces cauchemards, de vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Parce que je savais depuis le début que je n'avais pas ma place avec les moldus, mais je n'ai pas ma place avec vous non plus. _

_Tu n'as qu'à dire que je n'étais que de passage: je ne suis né que pour tuer Voldemort, il est six pied sous terre, je n'ai plus aucune raison de respirer encore. Si tu savais comme le simple fait de respirer est devenu douloureux, chaque jour qui passe, ma respiration faiblit et devient monstrueusement sifflante, survivre est devenu trop dur, ça fait trop mal. Tu n'as qu'à m'oublier, dis aux autres de m'oublier, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas le courage d'ecrire une lettre à tout le monde, Ron se pose déjà des questions, Hermione... et bien Hermione ne serait pas Hermione si elle ne s'inquiétait pas. _

_Je ne sais pas quoi écrire d'autre, ma lacheté me joue encore des tours, alors je ne te dirai pas les trois mots que je t'ai dit ce jour là, parfois, il n'y a rien besoin d'écrire, tu sais déjà tout ce que je voulais que tu saches. J'espère que tout le monde m'oubliera... ça serait plus facile._

_Je suis désolé, ton absence m'aurait été insupportable et les jours n'enlèvent rien à ma douleur, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à imaginer ce que serait mon futur sans toi, je préfère partir avant d'être trop malheureux, avant de devenir trop lâche pour mettre fin à mes jours._

_Ha.._

Harry soupira quand il sentit sa plume lui tomber des mains, aparement la potion agissait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru, heureusement qu'il avait eut le temps de terminer. Le brun ricana, il avait toujours été nul en potion, il n'avait même pas reussit à programmer sa mort comme il fallait. Le griffondor regarda les tentures de son lit, tout était rouge, il aurait pu se trancher les veines, mais il avait peur d'avoir mal, il avait peur de tout... Harry resserra sa main sur le parchemin et expira lentement en remarquant que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, il était si fati...

* * *

**gué.... Bon voilà ! J'suis dans ma période déprimé en ce moment, j'avoue que ce qui en ressort n'est pas joli joli ^^**

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila la suite tant attenduuu !! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Jfais une grosse dédi à ma béta non-officielle XD Funua !!! Tu sais comment on a galéré pour cette suite ! Mais elle est enfin là ! Enfin en ligne lool **

**Pour toute les prises de tête et tout les maux de tête qu'on s'est chopé à disserté pendant au moins 30 minutes sur de nombreux mots ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ron bailla et s'étira en souriant, ça allait être une bonne journée, il faisait beau, on était samedi et les septiemes années n'avaient pas cour. Le roux se leva et regarda son reveil qui affichait 10h. Seamus, Dean et Neville ronflait encore comme des bienheureux, son regard fit le tour du dortoir, Harry avait même fermé ses rideaux pour ne pas être reveillé par le soleil ! Ron s'avança dans la pièce et parti dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Une fois sorti et habillé, il descendit à la salle commune et se dirigea vers Hermione qui s'était assise devant la cheminée sur le fauteuil le plus confortable.

- Salut !

La brune lui fit un sourire avant de se décaller, le roux l'embrassa sur la joue avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre le dossier.

- Harry n'est pas reveillé ?

- Nan, il dort encore.

- C'est bizarre, il est toujours debout d'habitude.

- Il avait l'air fatigué hier, il rattrappe surement ses heures de sommeil.

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien et se replongea dans son livre. Peu à peu, les autres descendirent en salle commune et s'installèrent un peu partout. Seamus leur fit un sourire/grimace, les yeux rendut petit par le sommeil et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil à coté d'eux, ils avaient tous raté le petit déjeuné mais au moins ils avaient fait la grass-mat ! Hermione fit un sourire à l'irlandais avant de regarder l'heure à la pendule: 11 heure, elle regarda Seamus.

- Harry dort encore ?

- Tu parle ! Il doit vraiment dormir profondément, il a même pas entendu le boucan qu'a fait Dean en se reveillant !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Ron en souriant

- Il a "trébuché" sur la chaussure de Neville et s'est cogné contre sa commode ! Il a gueulé tellement fort qu'il a reveillé tout le dortoir !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda Ron qui riait avec Seamus, se foutant de la gueule de leur ami. La brune posa une main sur le bras du roux avec un regard inquiet.

- Tu devrais allé le voir, il est peut être malade.

- Okay, j'y vais.

Ron fit un dernière sourire avant de monter les escaliers en colimaçon, il avança vers le lit de son meilleur ami et tira les rideaux rapidement, voulant le reveiller avec les rayons du soleil, il fit un sourire et regarda le brun.

Harry avait tiré les couvertures jusqu'à son torse, une main reposait sur son ventre tandis que l'autre tenait un bout de parchemin froissé, Ron fit une petite grimace, il était vraiment pale mais semblait dormir, apaisé, il eut une petite pensée pour sa Mione chéri avant de reveiller Harry et de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Le roux pouffa et poussa doucement l'épaule du brun.

- Harry ? Harry !? c'est l'heure, faut que tu te reveilles, il est déjà 11 heure.

Ron secoua le brun un peu plus fort et soupira, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il essayait de le reveiller !

- Harry ?!

Ron souffla et redescendit les escaliers en trainant les pieds, il se dirigea vers Hermione et croisa les bras.

- Y a rien à faire ! Il veut même pas se reveillé !

- Il t'as dit qu'il voulait dormir ?

- Il n'a rien dit ! Il dort !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sentit un mauvais préssentiment etreindre son coeur. Elle se leva rapidement et grimpa les escaliers quatres à quatres sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

- Hermione ! Eh ! Hermione attends !

Elle entendit Ron et Seamus la suivre dans les escaliers et accelera le pas. La brune s'approcha du lit de Harry et tira les rideaux en grand, Hermione hoqueta avant de s'assoir doucement sur le lit du brun, une main devant la bouche.

- Non... c'est pas vrai.. il a pas fait ça ..., murmura t-elle.

Elle regarda la main de Harry posée sur son ventre et la prit dans la sienne, elle fronça les sourcils et retira sa main où une fiole venait de tomber. La brune prit la fiole entre ses doigts tremblant et la porta à son nez, avant qu'une larme ne s'échappe de son oeil droit.

- Hermione ? Mais... qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle tendit la fiole à Ron en lui lançant un regard affolé et baissa les yeux vers la main de Harry dans la sienne. Elle regarda la main gauche du brun, prit le parchemin de ses doigts froids et la lut en haletant. Ron leva les yeux vers elle et regarda la fiole, le parchemin dans ses mains et le visage de son meilleur ami, il se tendit. Le roux regarda les lèvres bleus de Harry et se jetta sur lui, il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et sentit son souffle se couper... Harry ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était pas possible, il n'était pas mort. Il entendit Hermione renifler à ses cotés en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour eviter de gemir de douleur et il lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne devait pas pleurer ! Parce que Harry n'était pas mort. Il secoua le brun de plus en plus fort pour le reveiller mais rien n'y fit, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda d'arreter en gemissant dans ses pleurs. Ron s'avança encore vers Harry et posa une main tremblante dans son cou, il sentait le corps chaud d'Hermione contre son dos, sa respiration haletante et ses larmes qui mouillaient son t-shirt. Son souffle se coupa un instant tandis qu'il sentait... un faible battement de coeur sous ses doigts.

- Hermione, sa voix se cassa et il se reprit, il respire encore.

Ron vit la brune se décaler et poser une main sur le poignet de son meilleur ami, elle laissa un sanglot s'échapper de sa bouche et se laissa tomber par terre de soulagement.

- Seamus ! Va chercher Pomfresh !

Seamus était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux grand ouvert, il avait regardé Hermione pleurer puis Ron secouer Harry... leur ami... avait voulu mourir..

- SEAMUS ! Cria Ron

L'irlandais se tourna enfin vers lui, l'air ébété.

- Va chercher Pomfresh !

Le blond sembla enfin se reveiller et courrut pour aller chercher de l'aide.

* * *

- Vous pouvez remercier Merlin que votre ami soit si exécrable en potion, sussura Rogue.

Seamus se tourna rageusement vers le professeur, et se leva, tremblant de rage.

- Parce que vous trouvez qu'il a l'air d'aller bien !? Il est entre la vie et la mort !

- Et hurler n'empechera pas Potter de mourir, Finnigan, à moins que votre intelligence équivalente à celle d'un troll des montagnes ne vous empèche de reflechir correctement, reprit Snape

Seamus ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer mais se rassit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hermione étouffa un sanglot sous sa main en tournant de nouveau son regard vers Harry, le brun avait toujours les lèvres aussi bleu, sa respiration était presque inexistante, Pomfresh l'avait osculté et avait découvert que son ventre était brulant. Rogue porta de nouveau la fiole à son nez et hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de la donner à Mrs Pomfresh qui fit de même, elle sursauta et regarda Snape qui hocha la tête.

- Il a utilisé des feuilles de Colchique (1), Pomfresh posa sa main sur le front du Survivant

- Mais la _bonne _nouvelle, grimaca le professeur de potion, c'est qu'il n'a pas mis les bonnes doses.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, elle connaissait parfaitement les effets de cette plante, la colchique était une plante vénéneuse, ingérée en trop grande quantité, la personne qui en mangeait mourrait car la plante entrainait la paralysie des voies respiratoires. Cependant elle ne connaissait pas la potion qu'Harry avait préparée.

- Je ne connais pas cette potion.

- A t-il gardé le livre de potion avancée ?

- Oui, il l'a mis dans son armoire

- Alors il l'a surement vus dedans, reprit-il froidement

- Il va s'en sortir ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient transportés Harry ici, il s'était contenté de fixer son meilleur ami, le regard angoissé, la peur au ventre. Sa voix trembla et il porta ses yeux sur le professeur de potion avec regret, il avait l'impression que si il quittait son meilleur ami un instant du regard, il finirait par arreter de respirer... et il mourrait.

- Cela depend de la quantité qu'il a avalé, murmura l'infirmière, si il avait fait les bonnes doses ... il ne se serait plus de ce monde.

Pomfresh tourna un moment dans la pièce, reunissant certains flacons et grognant quand elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'approcha du _malade _et s'appretait à lui donner une potion quand la main du professeur de potion l'arreta.

- Il faut d'abord faire quelques choses pour qu'il respire.

- La plante va le tuer si on ne fait rien.

- Mais croyez vous qu'il soit capable de respirer si vous le forcez à rendre ce qu'il a ingéré ? Il faut d'abord lui dégager les voies respiratoires, murmura Hermione sous le regard surpris de tous.

Pomfresh jura entre ses dents et partit à la rechercher d'un autre flacon, elle s'avança et força le brun à avaler en lui massant la gorge. Elle regarda le malade, il était affreusement pâle, si elle n'entendait pas son coeur battre, elle aurait cru qu'il était.. mort. L'état du brun ne sembla pas s'améliorer, ni se degrader, il était juste si... immobile. Hermione regarda l'infirmière agir avec impuissance, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son meilleur ami.. rien du tout.

- Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore, prévenez moi si il y a du changement, grinça Rogue

Hermione se leva et le retint par le bras, son regard vacilla jusqu'à son meilleur ami et elle observa le regard agacé du professeur avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de lui tendre le parchemin froissée qu'elle avait lu.

- Il avait ecrit cette lettre pour Dr.. Malfoy, soupira t-elle, je pense qu'il aimerait la lire.

Rogue regarda la lettre avec indifférence et l'arracha presque des mains de la brune et d'un mouvement de cape, il sortit.

* * *

Draco s'étira sur son fauteuil, fatigué d'entendre Pansy raler parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa plume ou bien sa bouteille d'encre, en fait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait et il s'en foutait.

- Draco ? Tu ecoutes ce que je dis ?

- Non

- C'est bien ce qui m'semblait, soupira t-elle

- Il est où Blaise ?

- Toilette.

- Ca fait 10 minutes qu'il est au toilette

- Oui bon ben, je vais pas t'expliquer ce qu'il fait en détail nan plus !

Draco grimaca et fit non de la tête, il mis ses mains derrière sa tête et fit craquer son dos avec un léger sourire en voyant enfin son meilleur ami revenir.

- Enfin !

- Ouais bon ben c'est bon, hein ! rala t-il.

Le noir s'installait à coté de lui quand le professeur Rogue débarqua dans leur salle commune. Draco se redressa, son parrain ne venait ici que quand quelque chose de grave s'était produit, il fit une grimace quand il le vit approcher de leur table: qu'est ce qu'on allait lui annoncer encore ? Son père était en prison ( Merlin soit loué ), sa mère était morte pendant la bataille finale et il avait été innocenté à la fin de sa sixieme année, qu'est ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ? Rogue le regarda de ses yeux noirs et fronça les sourcils.

- Potter est à l'infirmerie.

Le blond le sonda avant de hausser les épaules, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Le balafré était un habitué de l'infirmerie, on lui avait même dit que Pomfresh avait fait marqué son prénom sur un des lits parce qu'il dormait plus souvent là ba que dans son propre dortoir ! Rogue secoua légèrement la tête en voyant son indiffèrence et en comprenant ses pensées.

- C'est plus grave cette fois, il est entre la vie et la mort.

Draco haussa les sourcils et se redressa violemment en sentant un déchirement dans sa poitrine, il regarda attentivement son parrain, il ne mentait pas, et il n'exagérait jamais, alors si il lui disait que Potter était entre la vie et la mort... C'est qu'il était plus proche de la mort qu'autre chose.

- Granger à retrouver ça dans sa main, ça t'était adressé.

Le blond ne fit pas un geste pour prendre la lettre, il se contenta de regarder dans les yeux de son parrain, il vit Blaise prendre la lettre à sa place. Quand il vit Snape se preparer à partir, il se leva et le regarda.

- Comment ?

- Potion de mort, grimaca le professeur.

Draco resta planté là ce qui lui sembla être des heures, bien que cela ne fut que quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui tire la manche pour le faire rassoir. Il sentait Pansy le regarder alors il se força à regarder leur devoir de potion, il s'éfforça de faire comme si de rien n'était, parce que de toute façon Potter ne mourrait pas. Il sentit Blaise à coté de lui regarder la lettre qu'il avait déposé sur la table entre eux deux, et il fit comme si son parrain n'était jamais passé.

- Draco ? Tu devrais la lire.

- J'ai pas envi.

Ca c'était vrai... pourquoi il devait la lire cette lettre ? D'abord, quelle lettre ? Quelqu'un lui avait ecrit ? Draco reprit sa plume et la trempa dans son encrier avant d'écrire la propriété de la potion de Paix, il essaya vraiment d'écrire jusqu'au bout, mais Pansy l'arreta et il grogna de mécontentement.

- Ca sert à rien. Ca va ? Tu trembles...

Draco regarda ses mains et prit sa feuille entre ses doigts, les crispants pour se forcer à rester impassible, il tenta de se rapeler les cours de son père sur l'attitude froide à adopter en public mais n'en retrouva pas un mot. Le blond regarda la lettre entre Blaise et lui et la prit d'une main hesitante, il l'ouvrit et se força à la lire. Il devait être vraiment maso pour la lire cette lettre, cela ne lui fit que du mal, comme il l'avait prévu.

Tout ces mots... tout ces mots stupides. "_je n'ai pas ma place avec vous", "je n'étais que de passage_". Les doigts du blond se resserèrent sur la lettre, ce n'était que des mots con alignés pour faire des phrases, _"je n'ai plus aucune raison de respirer encore"... _des phrases idiotes, des phrases qui l'énervaient, qui le mettaient hors de lui. Comment Potter avait-il pu lui ecrire cette abomination ? _"Tu n'as qu'à m'oublier". _C'était dégoutant, ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche tellement c'était affreux.

_"Tu n'as qu'à m'oublier"_

Le blond se leva en tremblant de rage, sous le regard choqué de Blaise et de Pansy, si le brun n'était pas encore mort, il venait de ce pas pour l'achever.

* * *

Le blond marchait dans les couloirs, incapable de calmer sa respiration sacadé, repensant sans cesse à ce qui c'était passé "_ce jour là"__ ..._

Potter l'avait choppé pour les enfermer dans une salle, en fait, ca faisait quelques temps qu'ils se voyaient. Ca avait commencé par une ballade après le couvre feu, Draco n'avait même pas compris comment ils étaient passés des coups aux caresses, des morsures aux baisers. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient finis par le faire, parce que Potter ne voulait pas le lacher, il lui collait aux basques, lui rappelant sans cesse ce qui s'était passé, voulant toujours plus. Et Draco lui avait donné, parce qu'il fallait avouer qu'à force de baisers et de caresses, il avait fini par s'y faire, par en vouloir plus lui aussi. Sauf que ce jour là, ça avait été différent, Draco soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et le brun lui avait lancé un regard serieux, grave, tellement douloureux, comme si il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, avait avoué le brun en fermant les yeux.

Draco n'avait pas compris, si bien sur qu'il avait compris, il avait juste voulu ne pas comprendre, parce que lui il était pas amoureux ! Il n'aimait pas Harry, c'était juste...

- Je n'suis pas amoureux de toi.

- Je sais.

- Ce n'était que ...

- Que quoi ?

- de la baise.

Draco n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, après tout c'était vrai, il avait juste voulu que le brun arrete de dire n'importe quoi et qu'il retourne à de meilleur sentiment, soit sa haine envers lui. Ils baisaient ensemble, c'est vrai qu'il ne detestait plus le brun comme avant, il avait appris à apprécier certain coté de Harry, mais cela n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'aimait ! Le brun l'avait regardé et il avait vu de la peine mais aussi de la résignation dans ses yeux, alors il avait décidé de tout arreter, parce que c'était fini, il ne pouvait plus continuer. Draco prenait ça comme un jeu, mais maintenant qu'Harry était tombé amoureux, ça devenait serieux. C'était comme si il avait enfreint les régles qu'ils avaient mis en place, ça ne marchait plus, c'était fini.

- C'est terminé, je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais", Potter ! T'as compris ce que j't'ai dit ? On arrete, j'en ai marre de tout ça...

- Tu ne peux pas..

- Je ne peux pas quoi ?! avait rugit le blond, ça me concerne non ?! Je ne veux plus te voir. _Jamais_, tu m'as compris ?

Le regard de Potter avait viré au vert sombre alors qu'il tremblait de rage, et soudain tout fut terminé, le brun avait cessé de trembler, son regard était juste devenu... vide. Draco regarda le changement opérer avec horreur, Potter n'était plus Potter. Le blond lança un regard furieux vers lui et sortit de la pièce en disant...

- Je te deteste, Potter.

* * *

Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Mrs Pomfresh et à Ron qui était assis sur le fauteuil à coté de Harry. L'infirmière avait voulu qu'ils quittent l'infirmerie, mais vu la gravité de la situation, elle n'avait pas eut le courage de le faire, surtout en voyant l'air blessé qu'avait pris Ronald Weasley à ce moment là. La brune enleva une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux du brun et observa sa respiration sifflante et saccadée d'un air angoissé. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion à base d'Aloes pour l'aider à respirer, Harry avait juste l'air endormi et malade quand ils l'avaient ramené à l'infirmerie, maintenant, il avait l'air à l'article de la mort. Le souffle sortant de la bouche du brun n'avait rien de sain, il peinait à respirer de façon régulière et il était affreusement fièvreux.

- Mrs Pomfresh ? s'inquieta Hermione

- Je ne peux pas lui donner maintenant, il faut que la potion fasse effet, il va encore falloir attendre 5 bonnes minutes.

Mrs Pomfresh devait lui donner un purgatif pour annuler les effets de la plante qu'il avait ingérée, seulement la potion qui devait lui dégager les voies respiratoires mettait du temps à agir. L'infirmière posa sa main sur le front du garçon et le sentit haleter faiblement, elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil au roux qui avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Comment vous sentez vous, Weasley ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Mrs Pomfresh !! cria Hermione

L'infirmière se retourna rapidement vers la jeune fille qui avait criée et regarda Potter avant d'avoir le souffle coupé.

- D'accord, il n'est plus question d'attendre maintenant, poussez vous Miss Granger.

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement du lit et regarda l'infirmière se pencher sur son meilleur ami en mettant une main devant sa bouche, le brun avait soudainement eut... un léger sursaut avant que du sang ne sorte d'entre ses lèvres et ne coule sur son menton. La brune étouffa un sanglot et alla se poster près de Ron qui s'était crispé sur son siège. C'est ce moment là que choisit Draco pour entrer dans l'infirmerie, furibond, les poings serrés. Hermione le regarda s'avancer jusqu'à eux, mais ne préta pas plus que ça attention à lui, tous regardaient Harry. Mrs Pomfresh avait redressé le survivant, le forcant à boire le purgatif en lui massant la gorge. Elle invoqua un seau qu'elle placa juste à coté du lit et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras le faisant se pencher sur le coté. Ronald s'était levé et Hermione cacha son visage dans son cou pour eviter de voir et d'entendre Harry rendre le contenu de son estomac. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Draco se tendre sur le coté en entendant le brun geindre sous la souffrance avant de détourner le regard avec un sifflement. La brune entendit l'infirmière grogner légèrement de mécontentement.

- Du sang, murmura t-elle.

Mrs Promfresh remit Harry correctement dans son lit une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, après que celui ci ait gémi de douleur en posant faiblement une main sur son ventre. Le brun était tellement pale que la couleur de sa peau aurait pu rivaliser avec les draps blancs de l'infirmerie.

Hermione vit l'infirmière revenir avec une autre potion et la donner à Harry, elle la regarda avec anxieté.

- Il a vomi du sang, c'est une potion de régénération sanguine...

- Il est ..sorti d'affaire ? demanda Ron, la voix tremblante.

Mrs Pomfresh regarda le garçon sous les couvertures de l'infirmerie en grimacant. Elle avait vus des cas d'empoisonement, mais celui là l'inquietait particulièrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas les doses qu'il avait utilisé, c'était peut être ça qui allait le sauver, mais ça pouvait aussi être ce qui allait le tuer. Le brun était loin d'être sorti d'affaire.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas affirmer quoi que ce soit, si seulement je connaissais les quantités de chaque ingrédients qu'il a mis dans la potion !

- Il s'est trompé dans les dosages ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le blond qui n'avait pas parlé depuis son arrivée dans l'infirmerie, Draco regarda Potter allongé sur ses draps et ricana.

- Mon pauvre Potter, t'as toujours été nul en potion.

- Si tu veux pas que je t'en foute une, t'as interet à sortir Malfoy, déclara le roux en tremblant.

Draco se tourna vers lui et regarda l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était, lui et Granger aussi. Le roux semblait malade, il était pale et tremblant. Granger elle, ressemblait à une depressive ou à une drogué si on regardait ses yeux rouges. Le blond releva le menton et toisa le _malade._

- T'es vraiment trop con, Potter.

* * *

Draco était resté un petit moment à regarder le brun crisper ses poings sur les draps, Mrs Pomfresh avait du immobiliser ses bras, parce qu'inconsciement, Harry enfoncait ses ongles dans la peau de son ventre, sous la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Le brun ne déserrait pas les machoires, et les rares moments où il le faisait, il toussait et du sang s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Le blond n'avait jamais vus quelqu'un souffrir autant, pourtant Potter ne criait pas, mais la pièce était chargé de ses cris informulés. On ressentait la douleur, l'infirmerie n'avait jamais parut aussi lugubre, l'atmosphère était lourde, comme si quelqu'un était mort, où était sur le point de mourir...

Draco recula d'un pas, et sortit de la pièce, incapable de rester dans cette pièce où il faisait si mauvais et où la menace de la mort était si présente.

* * *

**(1) La potion de mort est fictive, elle n'existe pas dans Harry Potter, mais j'en avais besoin, la plante Colchique est une plante très toxique, vous comprenez donc pourquoi j'en ai fait l'ingredient principal de la potion ^^ **

* * *

**Alors ? Cette premiere suite ? Harry va t-il mourir ?? **

**Review ??**

*****

*****

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la deuxieme suite ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

*****

*****

* * *

*

Harry reprit conscience difficilement et prit une inspiration... qu'il regretta immédiatement. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge prenait feu tellement c'était douloureux. Il analysa rapidement tout son corps, il ressera sa prise sur les draps et ferma fort ses paupières.

- Mrs Pomfresh ? Je crois qu'il se reveille..

Harry ne préta pas attention à la voix a coté de lui, il était bien trop occupé à s'empecher de hurler comme il avait envi de le faire. Seulement crier ne servirait à rien. Il essaya de mettre ses bras autour de son ventre mais ils restèrent cloués au matelas. C'était quoi se bordel ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir une boule de feu coincée dans l'estomac, elle brulait tout sur son passage, il serra les dents, quelqu'un venait de poser sa main sur son front brulant. Harry soupira parce que la main était fraiche et frissonna.

- Mr Potter ? Mr Potter, si vous m'entendez: serrez ma main.

Harry sentit la force mentale qui l'empechait de crier se fissurer quand Mrs Pomfresh lui fit lacher sa prise sur les draps, il poussa un gemissement et tourna la tête de gauche à droite sous la souffrance comme si ça allait avoir le pouvoir de la faire disparaitre.

- Mr Potter ?

Bien, puisqu'elle le demandait, Harry serra sa main le plus fort qu'il pu et l'infirmière poussa un glapissement surpris avant de le forcer à la lacher. Le brun reprit sa prise sur le matelas avec bonheur et s'efforca à rester immobile.

- Mr Potter.. comment vous sentez vous ?

Comment il se sentait ??!!! Quelle blague ! Ca se voyait pas ? Harry sentit ses dents grinçer à force de serrer la machoire, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il parle, ne pas répondre, il avait trop mal pour dire quoi que ce soit, la seule chose qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche serait des cris et ça n'aiderai pas trop l'infirmière, à part à lui montrer qu'il avait horriblement mal. Il sentit sa gorge s'enflammer et toussa avant de s'étouffer avec du sang qui sortait de sa bouche, une quinte de toux le prit à la gorge et il tomba evanouit sous la douleur.

*

* * *

*

Quand Harry se reveilla pour la deuxieme fois, la douleur avait empiré, c'était si insuportable qu'il sentait chaque particules de son corps se tendrent sous la souffrance, il entendit quelques cris étouffés autour de lui avant d'entendre une sorte de "Crak" sonore et de sentir qu'il pouvait bouger à nouveau, qu'il n'était plus bloqué dans ses mouvements. Tout le reste se passa vite, il se sentait comme un elastique qu'on aurait trop étendu et qui finirait pas claquer, Harry se recrocvilla et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il perçut vaguement des bras l'étreindre, mais n'y preta pas attention. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était qu'on essayait de le déchirer de l'interieur, comme si un million de poignard avaient été enfoui sous sa peau. Le brun qui était proche du lit, posa brutalement son bras sur le matelas et le serra entre ses doigts, se crispa autant qu'il le pouvait. Les cris rauques raisonnaient encore dans la pièce et il remarqua avec horreur qu'ils sortaient de sa propre bouche. Harry serra son autre main sur son ventre si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles pénetrer dans sa peau. Il crispa la machoire pour arreter de hurler et sentit du sang couler hors de sa bouche avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

*

* * *

*

Draco n'était pas passé dans la chambre de Potter depuis hier. Il avait vus Granger sortir de l'infirmerie, des cernes sous les yeux, le regard hanté et ça avait suffit à le rassurer sur sa décision: il ne fallait pas qu'il aille le voir.

Blaise donna le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota pour le laisser passer et le noir s'engouffra dans la salle commune avec un sourire en voyant Draco plongé dans un livre, assis à une table. Il s'avança vers lui par dérrière, regarda au dessus de son épaule et lut: "Potion de mort".

- Je savais pas que cette potion là t'interressait.

Le blond eut un léger sursaut et regarda son ami s'installer sur la chaise à coté de lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je deteste qu'on lise au dessus de mon épaule, Zabini.

- Milles excuses, ricana Blaise.

Blaise joua un instant avec la plume de son meilleur ami, puis se desinteressa d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Tout était calme, même Pansy était calme, c'était dire ! La brune semblait plongé dans un livre, parfois elle fronçait les sourcils et ecrivait quelque chose dans son calepin. Blaise fit un sourire devant son air si concentré et regarda de nouveau son blond de meilleur ami, il avait l'air soucieux. Le noir fronça les sourcils et regarda le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Tu t'inquiéte pour lui ?

- Nan, j'étais juste curieux de savoir comment il va creuver.

- Soit pas si vulgaire.

- Je t'emmerde.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de regarder le parchemin qu'il avait posé devant lui un instant plus tôt, il regarda Draco avec un regard en biais.

- Et ça dit quoi ?

- Ca dit rien, ça dit que si tu bois une potion de mort: tu meurs.

- Wahou ! Quoi d'autre ? demanda le brun.

- Et ben, il a utilisé la plante la plus dangereuse, il y avait plusieurs versions, tu as le choix entre plusieurs plantes pour l'ingredient final, il a choisit la plus mortelle.

- Laquelle ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai entendu Pomfresh parler avec le vieux fou qu'on a pour directeur, elle a dit qu'il a mit de la Colchique.

- Ah ouais, quand même, il voulait vraiment pas y réchapper.

- Hn Hn.

Le blond referma son livre avec un geste brusque qui fit sursauter Pansy, la brune lui lança un regard noir avant de se remettre à fond dans son livre.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rendre une petite visite au Pote Potty.

*

* * *

*

Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée quand quelqu'un entra, elle pensait que ce serait Ron, mais c'était Malfoy. La brune fronça les sourcils, pour l'instant, elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir, pas quand Harry était comme ça, mais quand il irait mieux, elle irait lui rendre une petite visite, histoire d'en savoir plus sur _les relations_ qu'ils entretenaient. Elle sentit le blond s'arreter à quelques mètres derrières elle et renifler daidaigneusement.

- Il est pas encore mort lui !

- La ferme, Malfoy

Le blond la toisa mais ne répondit pas, il regarda les poignets de Potter et remarqua avec surprise qu'ils étaient attachés avec de grosses lanières de cuir. Hermione suivit son regard surpris et curieux et regarda elle aussi les lanières qui entravaient les poignets et les chevilles de son meilleur ami.

- Il se fait du mal quand il est _conscient, _Hermione grimaca au dernier mot qu'elle prononça.

- Pourquoi pas utilisé la magie ?

- Il a défait le sort avec sa propre magie, je crois même pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Le sort à laché, il s'est plié sur lui même et il est tombé du lit. Y avait plein de sang partout.

Hermione mit une main devant ses yeux comme si elle pouvait empecher les images qu'elle avait dans la tête de défiler. Draco la regarda un instant, elle avait les cheveux emmélés, le regard embué de larme, les yeux rougis par les pleurs et par la fatigue.

- T'es vraiment affreuse, Granger.

Hermione ricana et essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, c'est vrai que la douleur de son ami ne lui reussissait pas.

- Merci beaucoup, soupira t-elle.

*

* * *

*

Harry n'avait tout simplement plus bougé après cela, il était resté immobile, le souffle saccadé, comme en prise avec lui même. Mrs Pomfresh lui lanca quelques sorts pour connaître son état actuel et fit un sourire encourageant. Elle se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

- Il a fait le plus dur, pour l'instant, il est tiré d'affaire.

L'infirmière avait vu Miss Granger eclater en sanglot dans les bras de Mr Weasley. Ronald se contenta de serrer la jeune fille contre lui avec un sourire en coin, les yeux embués de larmes contenus: leur meilleur ami n'allait pas mourir.

*

* * *

*

Harry était resté trois jours dans un coma magique, sous le regard inquiet de Hermione et Ron, vite rassuré par Mrs Pomfresh.

- Sa magie va se charger de soigner ses organes internes et de reparer tout les domages que la plante à faite dans son corps, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale.

Quand enfin Harry avait ouvert les yeux le troisième jour, il avait eut du mal à les garder ouvert, tout son corps le faisait souffrir, mais moins que la dernière fois, c'était plus que supportable. Personne n'était là, Pomfresh était parti refaire sa reserve de bandage en vitesse et Hermione et Ron était en cour d'Histoire de la magie.

Il avait eut le temps de regarder autour de lui, et de se dire que: non, il n'était pas mort, et qu'il avait encore foiré. Harry ferma les yeux un instant: ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était ici ? Oh putin, Ron et Hermione avait dut flipper comme des malades... pourquoi il s'était raté ? Comment il avait fait pour se rater ? Il avait suivit les instructions à la lettre, il avait pris la plante la plus toxique pour être sur de mourir sur le coup...

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et regarda de nouveau aux allentours, tout était blanc, si il ne connaissait pas l'infirmerie aussi bien, il aurait peut être cru être au paradis... merde, il avait tellement honte. Le brun referma les yeux et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il aurait voulu les effacer d'un revers de manche mais en voulant bouger la main il s'apperçut que ses bras étaient attachés. De toute façon, il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne, il n'aurait pas été sur de reussir à lever les bras.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Pomfresh pour revenir, en voyant les mains de Harry bouger, elle sursauta et s'avança à grand pas du lit où il était installé. L'infirmière eut un mouvement de recul en appercevant le jeune homme pleurer mais posa une main sur son front. Harry tressauta.

- Vous avez mal, Potter ?

Le brun fit non de la tête, il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Madame Pomfresh prit sa tension et le regarda un instant. Il était encore un peu pâle mais semblait aller mieux qu'avant, plus de sang. L'infirmière regarda ses mains: elles ne serraient plus les draps aussi fort, elles reposaient juste calmement sur le matelas. Mrs Pomfresh défit les sangles autour des poignets du brun et en fit de même pour ses chevilles. Harry serra les poings, tout son corps était engourdi, il se sentait fatigué.

- Buvez ça.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry accepta la potion qu'elle lui donnait. L'infirmière s'inquieta, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait plus parler ? Elle n'avait pas pensé aux sequelles que laisserait la potion, après tout, personne n'avait réchapé à la potion de mort, elle ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre au reveil du jeune homme.

- Vous pouvez parlé, Potter ?

Harry ne voulait plus rien entendre, il voulait juste... dormir, et non, il n'avait pas envi de parler. L'infirmière haussa les sourcils au manque de réaction du brun, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, elle sentait que Potter n'avait pas envi de coopérer dans l'immédiat.

- Vous êtes fatigué ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, il se tourna sur le coté et se recrocvilla en position foetale. Peu après le départ de Mrs Pomfresh, il se laissa emporter par l'inconscience qui s'offrait à lui.

*

* * *

*

Les rumeurs allaient bon train à Poudlard, et tout le monde savait déjà que Harry Potter avait attenté à ses jours. Les versions étaient toutes différentes: Harry Potter avait été trop traumatisé par la mort de Cedric Diggory et avait décidé d'en finir ou encore, Harry Potter avait décidé de se tuer quand il avait remarqué que Cho Chang aimait toujours le Serdaigle.

Si toutes les maisons faisaient des remarques, une seule semblait vraiment touchée par ce qui arrivait à Harry, c'était la table de Griffondor. Parmis ses amis, c'était l'incompréhension totale, Harry n'avait pas semblé aussi mal que ça, il plaisantait souvent avec Seamus. Hermione et Ron étaient les plus affecté, le roux avait perdu l'appetit, et merlin sait qu'il avait toujours eut de la place pour un petit dessert ! Hermione semblait sur les nerfs, et tout la faisait pleurer.

Elle et Ron s'étaient incroyablement rapproché depuis deux jours, plus Hermione était triste et plus Ron prennait confiance en lui et devenait protecteur envers elle.

*

* * *

*

- Il s'est reveillé cette après-midi.

- Quoi !?

- Doucement ! Miss Granger !

Hermione s'était élancé dans l'infirmerie sans attendre plus de détails, mais elle s'était arreté en voyant Harry encore endormi. Ron la suivit et en voyant son air déçut il lui prit la main pour la soutenir, lui aussi était déçut que Harry ne soit pas reveillé. L'infirmière arriva près d'eux et leva les yeux au ciel, Miss Granger pouvait être tétu quand elle le voulait !

- Il s'est reveillé de son coma cette après-midi, maintenant il dort.

- Mais il a passé trois jours à dormir..., geignit la brunne

- Il ne dormait pas vraiment, sa magie l'a juste remis sur pied, il sera surement pret à sortir de l'infirmerie d'ici demain ou après demain.

L'infirmière les entraina plus loin pour ne pas reveillé le malade et les regarda d'un air grave.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour que monsieur Potter ait attenté à ses jours, il doit y avoir un serieux problème. Il va falloir être patient avec lui, et surtout être calme pour ne pas le brusquer, rappelez vous qu'il est encore malade. Même si il s'est reveillé cette après-midi, il était encore très faible. Et il aura surement des baisses de tension assez souvent. On ne prend pas une potion de mort sans conséquence. Est-ce que vous savez les raisons pour lequels Harry a fait cela ?

Le regard d'Hermione vacilla, elle pensait savoir, mais elle n'en était pas sure. Elle regarda Mrs Pomfresh, pas sure de vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'aussi personnel sur Harry. Mais le regard de l'infirmière la réconforta et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Harry ne s'est jamais vraiment aimé lui même, je pense qu'il a eut peur. Il a tué Voldemort et je crois qu'il ne pensait pas survivre à l'attaque. Il a eut peur de ce qui allait se passer après, et comme il n'a pas de famille... Je suppose qu'il a dut se dire... qu'il était tout seul.

Une nouvelle larme roula le long de la joue d'Hermione et elle se traita d'imbécile de pleurer tout le temps comme ça, ça n'aiderai pas Harry ! Ron resserra ses bras autour d'elle et effaca la larme de sa meilleure amie de son pouce. L'infirmière les regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

- Si il pense ça, il va avoir besoin de... tendresse de votre part. Je ne vous demande pas de le suivre à la trace, de tout le temps le prendre dans vos bras, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais aidez le à reprendre pied, il a l'air perdu... Essayez de ne pas trop le sur-proteger non plus, il le prendrait mal.

*

* * *

*

Et la fois où Hermione et Ron revinrent à l'infirmerie, Harry était bien réveillé. Hermione s'était jeté sur lui en pleurant comme à son habitude, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et avait laissé Ron prendre sa place. Le roux s'était contenté de regardé Harry avec un regard sévère qui fit baisser les yeux au brun.

- J'te jure que si t'étais pas aussi mal en point, j't'en foutrais une, Harry.

Hermione rigola, contente que toute cette histoire soit terminé, et tapa l'épaule de Ron en lui souriant.

- On est content que tu sois enfin reveillé ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui fit un sourire sincère comme si il n'avait rien dit. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait peur, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille

Harry cacha son visage dans le cou du roux d'un air géné tandis qu'Hermione lui caressait les cheveux distraitement. Ron fut étonné quand il sentit des larmes rouler sur les joues du brun, jamais Harry n'avait pleuré devant lui, il était bien trop fier. La douleur qu'il ressentait sans jamais en parler, la sensation d'être seul, la souffrance de ces derniers jours le fit craquer et il se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami.

Ron sentit les épaules de son ami trembler et resserra ses mains dans son dos. Le brun pleurait en silence, le roux ne savait même pas si Hermione l'avait remarqué. Le roux garda Harry contre lui sans rien ajouter, lui caressant le dos de manière apaisante, et il fut surpris de constater qu'au bout d'un moment le brun s'était endormi contre lui.

* * *

*

**Voila la suiiite ! Il reste encore une suite et puis aprés, on commence la co-ecriture avec Funua. Elle s'occupe des lettres/reponses de Draco et moi des lettres/reponses de Harry. **

**Je trouve qu'elle fait un travail considérable, elle lit mes suites, corrige, supporte mes petits caprices, trouve des compromis, et elle fait un travail génial ( _desolé pour ta tête ou tes chevilles funua _)**

*

*

*


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**La suite !! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

*****

*****

* * *

*

- T'as entendu ?

Draco se tourna vers Blaise en haussant un sourcils. Pansy se pencha vers eux, interressé par la conversation.

- Entendu quoi ? demanda la brune, curieuse

- Il parait que Potter s'est reveillé hier et qu'il sort aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me foutre ? cracha Draco

- Rien.. , ricana t-il.

Draco se tourna vers lui d'un air agacé, et continua son chemin jusqu'aux cachots sans preter attention au regard de Blaise.

*

* * *

*

Harry sortait de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas retourner au dortoir et tous les revoir à nouveau. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter le regard de Ron et d'Hermione, alors le regard de tout le monde ? Le brun baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds, il ne voulait vraiment pas y retourner, il avait peur.

*

* * *

*

- Qu'est ce que tu lis Draco ? demanda Pansy en se penchant derrière son épaule

Le blond fit claquer son livre en le refermant et grogna. Il ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquil ? Il voulait être seul ! Draco gronda, se leva sous le regard ébahi de Pansy et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre de préfet. Il s'installa sur son lit et rouvrit le livre en lisant quelques lignes.

_"La personne suicidaire ne tente pas de mettre fin à ses jours par lâcheté ou par courage mais parce que sa vie est insupportable, qu'elle ne perçoit pas d'autres solutions et qu'elle est désespérée"_

Draco cilla en regardant cette ligne, Potter avait dit qu'il était lache, mais que si il attendait, il n'aurait plus le courage d'en finir.

_"La personne suicidaire souhaite cesser de souffrir et ne désire pas réellement mourir. Elle hésite entre la vie et la mort et laisse à d'autres le soin de les sauver"_

Pourtant Potter s'était assuré de prendre la plante la plus toxique entre toutes ...

**_Profil type de l'adolescent à risque:_**

_- Fonctionnement familial perturbé _

_- Vit des expériences émotionnelles difficiles, perte récente ou événement traumatisant _

_- Déjà vécu un suicide dans leur famille ou leur cercle d'amis _

_- S'identifie au défunt et voie en lui un modèle _

_- Difficulté d'identification sexuelle, homosexualité _

_- Adopte des comportements déviants tel que la délinquance, la prostitution _

_- Problème de consommation de drogues, alcool, médicaments _

_- Les fugues, les placements répétitifs en foyer ou centre d'accueil _

_- Une ou plusieurs tentatives antérieures de suicide _

_*_

Potter n'avait pas de famille, il avait vécu des expériences difficiles, avait perdu son parrain et avait survécu à une guerre. Draco savait qu'il avait vu plusieurs personnes mourir, en fait, à chaque année passé à Poudlard.. quelqu'un était mort. Sauf en troisième année. Potter avait peut être déjà pensé à rejoindre son parrain ? Nan, en fait, il était sur que le brun y avait déjà pensé. Potter était homosexuel, vu qu'il _l'aimait, _l'homosexualité avait toujours été un problème en soi, parce que : que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers, il y avait tout le temps des homophobes partout. La preuve, les parents de Draco en étaient ! Si jamais ils apprenaient qu'il était homosexuel....

Potter avait été maltraité chez ses moldus, Draco le savait, il avait entendu une discussion entre Granger et le miséreux quand ils étaient dans le quartier general de l'ordre du Phoenix.

*

_" Tu crois que c'est bien ? Qu'il reste là ba, je veux dire... j'me sens coupable de le laisser avec ses moldus, ils ne sont pas tendre avec lui et.._

_- Je sais Ron, mais tu as entendu le professeur Dumbledore, il __**faut**__qu'il reste là ba._

_- Mais Hermione ! Ils le battaient quand il était petit ! Comment tu peux .._

_- Tu sais très bien que Harry a un moyen de pression sur eux maintenant qu'il utilise la magie, il leur fait peur, ils ne font plus rien pour le contrarier ! Je suis autant malheureuse que toi de le savoir là ba, mais il n'a pas le choix, il __**doit**__ y rester !" _

_*_

Draco soupira et referma le livre, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait mettre fin à sa vie volontairement, il y avait eut des morts pendants la guerre, Harry avait perdu des personnes qu'il aimait, il savait combien c'était douloureux, de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Il avait même beaucoup souffert, un jour il avait fait le curieux et avait regardé dans la pensine de son parrain. Il avait vu le regard de Potter lorsque Black était tombé dérrière le voile. Au début, il avait semblé ne pas comprendre: Black avait traversé le voile, mais il semblait persuadé qu'il allait revenir. Puis quand le loup garou l'avait pris dans ces bras avec cet air peiné, qu'il avait resseré ses bras autour de lui en l'empechant d'aider son parrain. Il avait vu que Potter avait compri, et il perçut le changement s'opperer en lui... le brun était mort de chagrin ce jour là, et furieux contre Bellatrix. Potter était courageux, il l'avait vu un nombre impressionante de fois, ce jour là, il avait eut le courage de suivre la folle qui avait tué Black.

Alors en ayant vécu ça, en ayant autant souffert, comment pouvait-il reproduire le schéma avec ses amis ?

*

* * *

*

Harry s'était changé, avait mit des baskets moldus, un jean Levis et un t-shirt banal que Hermione lui avait rapporté. Mrs Pomfresh était en train de faire les dernières vérifications sur son état, il détourna le regard, il n'aimait pas trop le fait qu'une baguette soit pointé sur lui. L'infirmière le regarda un instant en frottant son menton de son index, puis fit un sourire en hochant la tête.

- C'est bon, il n'y a aucun problème apparant ! Vous pouvez rentrer, faites attention en vous levant, allez-y doucement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel de lassitude et se leva à son propre rythme. Le brun garda une main sur la tête de lit en sentant ses jambes trembler, mais ne put se retenir, il serait certainement tombé si Ron ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

- Eh ! Doucement vieux !

Harry s'appretait à se relever mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'empechait de respirer. Sa respiration était devenu sifflante sans qu'il ne s'en soit apperçut avant, il toussa et grimaca en sentant quelque chose le gener. Harry avait l'impression qu'on avait posé une masse sur son torse, c'était lourd, ça bloquait sa respiration. Il toussa de nouveau.

- Mrs Pomfresh... je crois que ça va vraiment pas, murmura Hermione, les yeux ecarquillés.

Ron fit rapidement assoir Harry sur le lit avec un regard angoissé tandis que le brun posait une main sur sa poitrine en toussant et en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Hermione s'approcha de lui en même temps que Mrs Pomfresh. L'infirmière refit tout les test et fronça les sourcils, vu l'état de Harry, il valait mieux se dépecher à trouver de quoi il souffrait, il semblait au bord de l'asphyxie.

- On dirait de l'asthme..., reprit Hermione d'un air décontenancé.

- Les sorciers n'ont pas d'asthme, Miss Granger.

- C'est justement ça le problème !

Hermione tourna un regard affolé vers Mrs Pomfresh, qui haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire... se pourrait-il que..

- Sa magie a été trop instable ces derniers temps...

- C'est quoi de l'azme ? s'enerva Ron

- Une maladie chez les moldus, repondit Pomfresh en cherchant dans ses flacons quelque chose qui pourrait soulager Harry.

- Mais... les sorciers n'attrapent pas les maladies des moldus ! Reprit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah ! Le voila !

Mrs Pomfresh s'avança vers Harry lui fit respirer une potion pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que la toux se calme et que le brun finisse par respirer correctement. L'infirmière soupira et passa un revers de main sur son front, on pouvait dire qu'il lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs, ce griffondor !

- Les sorciers n'attrapent pas les maladies des moldus parce que la magie répare les dommages, si Harry a une maladie moldus, ça veut dire que..

- .. Que la magie n'arrive plus à réparer les dommages, donc on peut dire que la potion qu'il a avalé à affecté sa magie.

- Mais jusqu'à quel point..., murmura Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

Pomfresh s'approcha du brun et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Monsieur Potter, faites moi un wingardium leviosa.

Le brun baissa les yeux et prit la baguette qu'il avait mi dans sa poche. Il fit le geste qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur en visant le pot de fleur en porcelaire qui était sur la table de chevet. Rien ne se produisit, le brun baissa sa baguette avec un regard perplexe. Puis d'un seul coup, le pot explosa. Ron et Hermione eurent un mouvement de recul, Harry qui n'avait pas prévu cela, sursauta, mais ne bougea pas. Un éclat se dirigea vers lui et l'entailla juste en dessous de l'oeil.

L'infirmière hoqueta, elle n'avait pas prévu que le vase exploserai ! Elle pensait que: soit il y arrivait, soit rien ne se produirait. Ce qui choqua le plus Pomfresh, c'est que Harry ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la douleur, il n'avait même pas grimacé quand le verre l'avait coupé. L'infirmière nettoya la plaie et posa un pansement sur sa joue, un peu honteuse.

- Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler de ce problème d'asthme... Harry ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers elle en entendant son prénom.

- Il ne faut pas que vous fassiez trop d'effort avant que je ne recoive la ventoline, la potion que je vous ai donné est un dérivé, mais elle n'est pas assez puissante en cas de grosse crise. Il faut que vous y alliez doucement, c'est d'accord ?

Harry asquiessa et baissa de nouveau les yeux, retournant s'isoler dans ses pensées. Pomfresh lança un regard d'avertissement à Hermione et à Ronald, ils devaient veiller sur lui, il était plus fragile que ce qu'ils ne pensaient. L'infirmière hocha la tête quand elle vit qu'elle s'était fait comprendre et leur tourna le dos. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Dumbledore en se disant que depuis son reveil, Harry Potter n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

*

* * *

*

*

**Bon... Alors ?? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?? Harry est pas mort... mais il parle pas ??**

**Review ??**

*****

*****

*****


	5. Chapter 5

Potter !

*

*

J'aimerais que mes mots soient des poignards pour pouvoir te blesser tout comme tu blesses les gens autour de toi !

La colère bouillonne dans mes veines ce soir et je pense sincèrement que si tu étais en face de moi je me ferais un plaisir de te refaire le portrait !

Malheureusement cela n'est pas d'actualité, alors je vais devoir me contenter de cette feuille pour te dire a quel point j'ai envie de t'éclater la tronche.

Comme tu peux le constater j'ai bien reçu ton doux mot d'amour et sache qu'il m'a touché plus que de raison. Il m'a d'ailleurs tellement touché que je me sens obligé d'y répondre.

Tu dis être lâche ? Mais sais-tu seulement ce qu'est être lâche ?

Non tu n'en sais rien. Se suicider ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est de la stupidité !

De plus, j'aurais pourtant cru que toi qui a déjà enterré des gens, tu aurais épargné cette douleur aux personnes que tu "aimes" et qui t'aiment.

Mais apparemment tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aller à l'enterrement de quelqu'un qui s'est suicidé ou tu n'aimes simplement pas assez fort!

Tu n'es pas lâche, mais pour ce qui est de l'égoïsme là par-contre, je dois dire que je ne peux pas te contredire.

Mais bon, de toute façon je suppose que tes amis ne valent pas le coup que tu restes en vie pour eux n'est-ce pas ? Après tous eux non pas perdu grand-chose dans cette guerre alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est ce que ça change ?

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? Laisse-moi rire !

L'amour ça n'existe que dans les livres, d'ailleurs le concept même de l'amour c'est de donner sans restriction et sans rien attendre en retour.

Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais continué à vivre même en sachant que je ne te donnerais rien de plus .

Tu n'aurais souhaité que mon bonheur hors là ce n'est pas le cas. Là tu as juste bu cette fiole parce que pour une fois que tu avais le choix de te battre tu a eu peur.

Par ailleurs, comment peux tu m'aimer tu ne me connais pas !

La seule chose que tu es susceptible de bien connaitre de moi, c'est ma queue lorsqu'elle s'enfonçait en toi.

Si je te demandais qui je suis que répondrais tu ?

Tu me sortirais des banalités et tu serais incapable de dire qui je suis vraiment en dehors des apparences que je montre à une foule de personne .

Tu ne me connais pas et on ne peux pas aimer ce que l'on ne connais pas...

Tu voulais que je me souvienne de toi Potter, tu as voulu me faire croire, mais surtout te faire croire que j'étais le responsable de ta pitoyable tentative de suicide! Et juste avant, tu disais que tu m'aimais ?

Qu'il est beau ton amour ....

Arrête donc de te voiler la face et ouvre les yeux ! Tu t'es juste trouvé une excuse parce que tu ne supportais plus de souffrir et si tu étais honnête avec toi-même, tu avouerais que ça n'a strictement aucun rapport avec moi .

Tu t'es juste racroché à l'image que je donnais et tu t'es fais croire que tu m'aimais, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

On n'est pas dans Romeo et Juliette Potter, on ne meurt pas par amour.

De plus Potter, je dois dire que tu gères plutôt bien les timings, c'est vrai, quel crétin accepterais de survivre à autant d'épreuves pour finir par se suicider ?

Parce que après tout, toi qui as eu la chance de survivre à la guerre, tu aurais pu la saisir pour te reconstruire. Mais non tu étais trop dans ta bulle pour ne serais-ce qu'envisager cette option.

Et j'espère d'ailleurs de tout coeur que ça valait le coup de souffrir autant pour finir par rester en vie !

Tu sais Potter, ma mère est morte, Théo a été torturé pendant des heures, Weasel a perdu l'un de ses frères, Pansy s'est faite violer, Digory a perdu un fils ...

Je pourrais continuer pendant des heures. Nous sommes plus d'une centaine à avoir vécu cette guerre, tous ont souffer certains plus que toi, mais pourtant eux sont toujours là, eux se reconstruisent, eux se battent.

Tu es né pour battre Voldemort et maintenant que c'est fait tu n'as plus aucun but ? Bienvenue sur terre Potter on est six milliards à chercher un but a notre vie. Ce n'est pas plus facile pour un autre que pour toi. Toi, tu as eu une raison de survivre jusqu'à présent les autres non. Les autres ont dû trouver des raisons de vivre et ils ont réussi, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Tu es fatigué ? Mais de quoi ? De vivre ? Tu n'as même pas essayé! Tu t'es juste laissé porter le temps d'accomplir cette "tâche" et directement après tu as bu cette fiole.

Tu n'as même jamais pensé que peut être il y avait d'autres personnes que moi.

Finalement tu as raison tu es bien un lâche, parce que tu ne t'es pas battu, tu as juste abandonné...

Tu aurais dû trouver la force de te reconstruire, parce que toutes tes souffrances étaient derrière toi et que tu avais, tu as toutes les cartes en main pour te créer un avenir.

Tu veux être heureux ? Alors, à toi de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour que ça arrive.

On a rien sans rien.

D.M

Au-faite Potter, tu as toujours été nul en potion !

*

*

*

* * *

*

**Voila !!! C'est la lettre ecrite par Funua, j'espère qu'elle vous plait !!! **

**J'ai un ptit problème informatique, les suites risquent d'être plus longue à arriver alors s'il vous plait: patiennnnce !!**

*****

*****

*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Désolé d'être aussi lente ! J'ai des problèmes de connexion !! La suite tout les lundis normalement !**

*

*

*

* * *

Malfoy,

*

*

Le seul truc que t'as pas compris, c'est que cette lettre ne t'était adressé que si je mourrais, alors pourquoi tu te casse le cul à me répondre ? Si j'avais été mort, je n'aurais pas été là pour lire ta réponse, j'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça sans t'ajouter toi à la liste ! Mais si ça peut t'eclater de me tuer sur le papier, alors vas-y ! A ta guise !

Est-ce que je sais ce que c'est d'être lache ? Me fait pas rire Malfoy, tout le monde a creuvé pour moi ! Ma mère est morte, mon père l'est aussi, Sirius est mort, Remus et Tonks ont laissé un orphelin derrière eux, bordel. J'ai passé mon temps à me cacher derrière les autres, et je suis en vie !? Tu trouves pas que c'est une injustice ?

Tu n'as pas le droit de remettre en cause ce que je ressens pour toi, insulte moi, fais comme tu veux. Haït moi le plus fort possible, mais ne redit jamais que je ne t'aime pas. L'amour n'existe pas ? Comment veux tu que je réponde à ça ? C'est encore des questions philosophique à la con, et je me sens pas d'humeur à disserter à ce sujet. De toute façon les mots sont vide de sens. Tu crois qu'on a _mal_ quand on se fait torturer ? On a pas mal, on a l'impression qu'on va creuver au bord de la route et qu'on va y rester. Les mots n'existent que pour exprimer les choses. Alors si tu vas dans ce sens là, je ne t'aime pas. Mais alors trouve moi un autre mot pour définir ce que je ressens pour toi ! C'est le seul fichu mot qui existe !

Ouais bien sur, t'as raison, tout ce que je connais de toi, c'est ta queue, d'ailleurs il me semble que t'étais pas trop mécontent quand j'étais là pour te vider les couilles, hmm ? Putain, arrête d'être vulgaire quand tu me parle de ça, parce que peut être que toi tu me baisais, mais pour moi c'était autre chose.

Je t'ai déjà regardé. Et si tu te demande ce que je veux dire par là alors je vais te dire qu'il y a une différence entre le mot voir et le mot regarder. Les gens te voient, moi je te regarde. Je t'ai déjà aperçut après la mort de ta mère, et je sais très bien que si tu utilise des mots durs, c'est pour cacher le fait que quelque part, tu es bien plus sensible que tu ne veux le faire croire. Je t'ai regardé sourire, même si tes sourires ne m'étaient pas adressé, pleuré lorsqu'on t'a annoncé la mort de ta mère, et j'étais là quand tu as souris de nouveau grâce à une blague conne de Zabini. Tu peux me faire confiance, j'en sais bien plus que tu ne semble le croire. Alors nan, je suis pas tombé amoureux d'une apparence, et ça aurait été tellement plus facile, parce qu'avec quelque mot de ta part, j'aurais pu oublier mon amour superficiel. Seulement mon amour pour toi va bien au délà de tout ça.

J'ai eut la malchance de survivre à la guerre, regarde comment tout le monde me guette, c'est comme si je m'étais transformé en bombe prete à exploser d'un moment à l'autre ! Je suis même devenu un poids pour Ron et Hermione, ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi, mes cauchemars les mettaient mal à l'aise et ils ne savaient pas gerer les crises d'angoisses qui allaient avec. Les gens se reconstruisent entre eux, ils s'aident. J'ai détruit les fondations instables et ai tout remis à neuf pour qu'ils se fassent une nouvelle vie. J'ai aidé les gens à se reconstruire en supprimant Voldemort. Mais moi, qui va m'aider à me reconstruire ?

Je n'ai pas fait cela à cause de toi, ce serait te donner une trop grande importance, tu rêves, Malfoy. Je te l'ai dit, les morts me hantent, je vois leurs visages la nuit et ils m'en veulent tous. Le poids des "Et si" est devenu insupportable, est ce que tu te rends compte que le petit de Lupin n'a plus de parent, qu'il est seul ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui dire si il vient me voir et qu'il me pose des questions sur ses parents ? Je serais incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et encore moins de lui répondre. Hermione voulait que je le vois mais je ne peux pas m'empecher de revoir ses parents à travers lui, à la vie qu'ils auraient pus avoir si...

Je n'ai personne et en sortant de Poudlard, j'acheterai surement un apart où je finirais par creuver seul, malheureux. Alors maintenant ou après ?

Quand à la potion Malfoy, sache que je ne me suis pas trompé, en aucun cas. Je n'ai jamais raté une potion avec le manuel de potion avancé, j'ai tout suivit à la lettre, je suis certain de n'avoir rien négligé. Les raisons pour lequels je suis encore en vie... reste un mystère.

Tu sais, Malfoy, le seul truc que j'ai jamais rêvé, c'est d'avoir une famille.

*

*

Harry Potter

*

*

*

* * *

**Voili !!! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez !!!???**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut !! On continue cette histoire avec une lettre de Draco ecrite par Funua !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

µ

Potter,

µ

Si je ne devais pas lire cette lettre de ton vivant tu aurais au moins du faire en sorte de ne pas te louper.  
Mais puisque j'ai lu cette lettre et que tu es bien vivant, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas répondre à de telles énormités.  
C'est bien simple je me demande encore comment on peut mettre autant de conneries en si peu de mots.  
D'ailleurs je dois dire que ta dernière lettre est au moins aussi brillante que la précédente. Mais bon venant de toi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le niveau soit plus élevé donc je te rassure je n'ai aucune deception!

Tu sais Potter, tu n'apprends rien ! Tu refais sans cesse les mêmes erreurs. Tu es comme un enfant, tu écoutes, mais tu n'entends pas.  
Ce que je t'ai dit dans ma première lettre à simplement glissé sur toi. Tu n'en as rien tiré.  
Au lieu de te dire que j'avais peut-être raison, tu as rassemblé toute la colère que tu avais et tu t'es conforté dans ton monde de victime.  
D'ailleurs, si tu penses vraiment que mon but est de te "tuer sur papier" comme tu l'as dit, alors ça ne servait vraiment à rien que tu perdes ton temps à me répondre .

Le fait que des personnes soient décédés en te protégeant ne fait pas de toi un lâche.  
Ces personnes sont mortes en temps de guerre. Elles connaissaient très bien les risques, ne leur retire pas ça, ne leur retire pas leur courage en disant que c'est de ta faute, parce qu'elles étaient pleinement consciente de leurs actes.  
Ma mère est morte pour moi et je la remercie pour chaque jour en plus qu'elle m'a donné.  
En mourant pour moi elle espérait que je puisse vivre pleinement ma vie. Et c'est le souhait de chaque personne qui est morte pour en te protégeant. Ils sont morts dans l'espoir que tu profiterais pleinement de ta vie.

Alors oui, ce n'est pas juste que nous soyons encore en vie et qu'ils soient morts mais c'est comme cela, ça et tu ne peux rien y changer, donc vis avec.

Se suicider, c'est souiller leur mémoire, c'est rendre leur sacrifice inutile. Et personnellement je refuse que ma mère soit morte pour rien.

Je n'ai pas le droit de remettre en cause le fait que tu m'aimes ? Mais Potter qu'as tu fais jusqu'à présent pour me prouver que tu m'aimais ? Tenter de te suicider ? Bravo belle preuve d'amour ! Vouloir me faire culpabiliser de ta mort ? Là je préfère ne rien dire je crois que tu commences à intégrer la phrase.  
Tu m'as déjà regardé ? Je t'avoue que cette partie m'a plutôt surpris mais après tous, pourquoi pas. Tu as su me démontrer que j'avais tort sur ce point. Cependant, avoir su décripter des moments de ma vie ne veut pas dire que tu m'aimes, seulement que tu es un bon observateur.

Alors tu dis que tu m'aimes ? D'accord, pourquoi pas, mais prouves le ! Prouves moi que ce mot existe.

La vulgarité ne te va pas tu sais! Ces mots venant de toi sonnent horriblement faux. Cependant je dois dire qu'il est vrai que tu es horriblement *doué lorsqu'il s'agit de satisfaire cette partie là de mon anatomie. Mais sois sûr que je n'ai jamais remis ça en question!

J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré qu'il n'y ai que ça entre nous pour toi, du sexe. Tu aurais dû t'en tenir au sexe ça aurait évité certaines complications.  
Mais de toute façon tu n'as pas fait ça à cause de moi pas vrai ? Pardon, j'avais cru d'après une certaine lettre que tu l'avais fait justement "à cause" de moi ! Mais bon comme j'ai l'habitude de me donner trop d'importance j'ai sûrement du faire une erreur d'interprétation.

Je pense même que c'est cette phrase qui m'a induit en erreur : "je n'arrive tout simplement pas à imaginer ce que serait mon futur sans toi, je préfère partir avant d'être trop malheureux"

C'est vrai quoi, ne vois absolument pas comment j'ai fait pour trouver dans ces quelques mots, que tu voulais te suicider pour moi. Dingue pas vrai ?

En tout cas si les morts te hantent c'est normal. On était en guerre, on l'a vue, on l'a touché, on l'a vécu. Alors, les morts nous hantent forcement. Tu ne pourras rien y faire à part te pardonner de ne pas être un super héros tout comme je me suis pardonné de ne pas en être un.  
Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués et par ailleurs tu en as sauvé des centaines. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour les morts, alors concentre toi sur les vivants.

Tu as eu la malchance de survivre à cette guerre ? Mais regarde autour de toi tu as des amis, des personnes qui tiennent à toi qui t'aiment .  
Tu n'as pas le droit de ne penser qu'à toi. Tu veux une Famille ? Tu as juste à ouvrir les yeux ! Ta famille elle est là devant toi, tu l'as juste sous les yeux.  
Penses-tu que les Weasley auraient pu être autant inquiet pour toi si tu ne faisais pas parti de leur famille ?  
Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils auraient pu prendre autant soin de toi s'ils ne te considéraient pas comme un fils, comme un frère ?  
Tu as ce que la plupart des gens rêvent d'avoir et tu t'en rends même pas compte. Tu ne les mérites pas si tu n'es même pas capable de te rendre compte à quel point tu comptes pour eux. Que ce soit pour Granger, Weasley ou même Dumbledore.

Tu es pitoyable Potter.

Le gosse de Lupin lui il ne lui reste plus rien et toi tu refuses de le voir à cause de ta putain de culpabilité ? Va te faire foutre.

Je te savais égoïste, mais je dois dire que là tu atteinds des sommets.  
Tu te demandes comment toi tu vas faire pour affronter le regard d'un petit qui a perdu ses parents et ses grands parents ?  
Et lui as-tu seulement pensé une seconde à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ? Absolument pas ! Puisque si tu l'avais fait, tu te serais rappelé que la plus belle des choses pour un enfant qui a perdu ces parents c'est d'en entendre parlé. C'est de pouvoir les faire revivre à travers les souvenirs des gens qui les ont connus.  
Et qui mieux que toi pourrait parler de Lupin ? Hein dis moi Potter !  
Et tu donc si égoïste pour priver cette enfant de la dernière chose qu'il lui reste de ces parents ?  
J'aurais pourtant cru que tu comprendrais ça mieux que personne.

Tu n'auras personne en sortant de Poudlard ? Mais dis moi qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de t'installer, de trouver un travail et de demander la garde de Lupin junior ? Hein ? ça ferais un but dans ta misérable vie, une famille et enfin il te permettrait de te reconstruire.

Ah, mais non ! Pardon c'est vrai j'oubliais tu ne peux pas, tu as ta culpabité!  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas je comprends tout à fait que culpabiliser soit plus important que de prendre soin des autres.

Et puis ne t'en fais pas, dans ton futur appartement tu ne crèveras pas seul, je viendrais t'apporter des bouteilles.

Sans rancune !

Aide toi toi-même et le ciel t'aidera .

D.M

ps : quand à la potion, on a cas dire que le destin a choisi...

* * *

**µ**

**Aloooors ?? Ca vous plait ?? **

**µ**

**Review ??**

**µ**

**µ**


	8. Chapter 8

µ

µ

**Saluuut ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster !**

**Voila la suite !**

µ

µ

* * *

µ

Malfoy,

µ

C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes ? Je t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! Ben ouais, bien sur, tant que je suis vivant pourquoi pas continuer à venir m'emmerder ! C'est ça que tu te dis ?

Mes lettres sont loin d'être brillante ? Je t'emmerde, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas ecrit pour que ça fasse jolie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Bien sur que si j'ai entendu ce que tu voulais dire, je ne suis juste pas pret à l'accepter pour le moment. "Tu as rassemblé toute la colére que tu avais", j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, j'ai l'impression d'être empli de colère tout le temps, d'être sur le point d'exploser à chaque moment de la journée. Peut-être que t'ecrire permet d'exteriorisé ou je sais pas quoi.

Je ne sais pas quoi ecrire à propos de certains sujets que tu as abordé, je crois que je n'ai tout simplement pas envie d'y repondre.

On en revient à l'amour, hein ? C'est vrai que je n'ai rien fait pour te prouver que je t'aimais, mais en même temps, l'avouer était déjà bien assez dur, et le fait que tu m'es envoyé baladé l'a été encore plus. Tu te souviens, Malfoy ? C'est toi qui as dit que c'était terminé ! Et maintenant, tu veux que je te prouves mon amour ? Hello, reveilles toi ! Je comprends pas, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu attends vraiment de moi ? Pourquoi tu continues à m'envoyer des lettres ? C'est vrai, avant t'aurais été ravi que je crève, et maintenant, t'es plus d'accord ?

Quant au sexe, tu crois vraiment que du jour au lendemain je me suis dit: tiens ! tomber amoureux de Malfoy, ce serait génial ! Je n'ai rien fait pour cela, moi aussi j'aurais voulu m'en tenir au sexe, seulement ce n'est plus le cas !

Pour la lettre: c'est vrai que j'ai ecrit toute ces choses, mais putain, tu peux pas juste les oublier ? Tu as encore cette lettre ? Bien, brules là alors, fait en des conféttis, tout ce que tu veux, mais ne reviens pas me sortir des mots que j'ai dit à ce moment là, c'est un coup bas, Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais voulu te culpabiliser, ce n'était pas le but, et tu n'es pas la raison qui m'a poussé à le faire, on peut dire que ça a été un element déclencheur, la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Si tu as cru que c'était le cas, alors je m'en excuse.

Les Weasley sont justement "trop" inquiet à mon sujet, Ron devrait se préocupper d'avantage de Hermione que de moi, or ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que je suis pitoyable, c'est peut être vraiment le cas. Mais Malfoy, j'arrive tout simplement pas à trouver le moyen de ne plus l'être. Je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai l'impression d'être constament en train de souffrir. Et ne viens pas rire de ça, je ne contrôle rien, c'est pas comme si je faisais exprès: je ne suis pas adepte du sado-masochisme, je deteste avoir mal.

T'as atteint des sommets, Malfoy. Bien sur que je me suis mis à sa place, j'ai vécu la même chose. Je sais ce que c'est et ce que ça fait d'en entendre plus sur ses parents, mais crois moi, le fait de ne les connaître que par photographie, ça laisse souvent un goût amer. Mais c'est pas comme si ça pouvait changer, hein ? C'est révolu. Qui mieux que moi pour parler de Lupin ? Tu oublies Hermione, Ron et puis Dumbledore connaissait surement Remus mieux que moi.

Quand à Teddy, je suis réaliste, il mérite mieux qu'un gars dépressif qui revit chaque nuit la même scène. Et puis quoi encore ? On inverse les rôles et c'est lui qui viendra me consoler la nuit ? Jamais vus ça, j'ai pas envi qu'il rate une partie de son enfance à s'occuper des problemes qui ne sont pas les siens. Il mérite une enfance heureuse, et je suis loin d'être aussi optimiste. Et puis, il y a encore quelques mangemorts en liberté, il ne serait pas en sécurité avec moi, et l'orphelinat sorcier pensera certainement la même chose, c'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais la garde de Teddy.

Mais tu crois serieusement que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Peut-être que je pourrai l'envisager quand j'arriverais à arreter d'y penser, quand les mangemorts arreterons de trainer les rues et quand je ne serais plus aussi mal en point pour des conneries. Je suis lucide aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que c'est des conneries, seulement les jours ne se ressemble pas. Des fois, Malfoy, j'ai tellement du mal à respirer que je ne peux pas sortir de mon lit, les visions m'assaillent, et faire un pas devant l'autre parait soudainement... extremement compliqué.

Tu connais la dernière nouvelle ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser de magie. Ma dernière connerie en date à destabilisé les flux de magie, je suis devenu aussi vulnérable qu'un cracmol. J'ai même attrapé une maladie Moldus ! Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, et j'espere que tu vas pas t'empresser d'aller le crier sur tout les toits.

Je reviens sur le sujet de la preuve d'amour. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois ? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon avant, je ne sais pas. Et puis, aparement mes lettres sont trop decevante pour te convaincre, alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

µ

µ

H.P

µ

µ

PS: je ne crois pas au destin.

* * *

µ

µ

**Voila ! En esperant que ça vous ait plut !**

**La suite Mercredi normalement **

**Kissouille !**

µ

**Review ?**

µ


	9. Chapter 9

µ

**Salut ! J'vous passe la suite comme promis ! **

**On continue cette fic avec une lettre de Draco [ Funua ] à Harry !**

**Bonne lecture !**

µµ

µ

* * *

µ

Potter,

µ

Quel est mon problème ? Mais mon problème Potter c'est toi qui l'a créé au moment où tu m'as écrit cette lettre. Il est temps que tu assumes un peu les conséquences de tes actes.  
Tu as voulu te suicider, c'est un fait alors assume ! Arrête d'avoir honte et ai un peu le courage de regarder les gens et pas de te planquer. Tu m'as aussi écrit cette lettre alors c'est pareil, prends sur toi et maintenant assume les conséquences qui en découlent. Ces mots tu les as pensés et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un coup-bas de les ressortirs.  
Et oui je me suis effectivement bien dit que puisque tu étais vivant j'allais continuer à t'emmerder. Mais tu vois, je considère que c'est du donnant-donnant. Après tout, tu t'es bien dis que puisque tu allais mourir, tu pouvais faire en sorte de m'emmerder même dans la mort, en écrivant cette lettre !  
C'est fou, on en revient au même point ! Assumer les conséquences de ses actes...

Tu m'emmerdes ? Mais Potter c'est de ça dont je parle justement quand je te dis que tes lettres sont loin d'être brillantes. Toi petit griffon impulsif, tu dis absolument tout ce qui te passe par la tête et peu importe que ça manque de classe ou que ça n'ai pas de sens, tu le dis.  
Si tu dis que tu n'es pas près "pour l'instant" à accepter ce que je dis c'est qu'une partie de toi sais que j'ai raison ! Tu sais très bien que se lamenter sur ton sort ne fera pas te sentir mieux  
Si tu es en colère, alors agis. Canalise là et exprime là. tu. Fais en sorte qu'elle soit bénéfique. Tu n'as pas à te taire sous prétexte que tu as finit ce pourquoi tu étais soit disant né.

Si tu te sens vulnérable par rapport à ta magie, alors trouve d'autres moyens pour te défendre, ou réapprend à te servir de ta magie.  
Elle n'est pas partie, elle est juste chamboulée alors réapprend à l'utiliser en acceptant ce fait. Réapprend autrement. Il faut que tu vois plus loin que ta faiblesse actuelle. Je t'ai connu plus combattant que ça.

Je ne crois pas en l'amour ! Je pense vraiment que c'est un terme qui a été créé pour définir une forme d'attachement. On l'a juste défini plus fort qu'il ne l'est réellement. Sauf que tu as failli te tuer au nom de l'amour... Et tu n'es pas le seul. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes au nom de l'amour. Alors, qui a raison ? Parce que toutes ces personnes ont bien du ressentir quelque chose de vraiment fort pour en arriver à une telle extrémité...  
Si je te demande une preuve d'amour, c'est parce que je veux me prouver que j'ai raison et que toutes ces personnes ont tort... où l'inverse. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je te demande vraiment...  
Tu as mon respect Potter ! A défaut d'avoir autre chose. ça ne représente peut être rien pour toi, mais sache que très peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir mon respect.  
ça veux dire que non je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Et si j'ai déjà ressenti l'envie de te tuer, je n'ai jamais réellement voulus que tu meurs. Mais je suis quasiment sûr que l'inverse est véridique.  
Je pense que si tes amis sont si inquiets à ton sujet, c'est surtout parce que tu ne leur a pas laissé la possibilité de ne pas l'être.  
Te renfermer sur toi-même ne les aidera pas à être moins inquiet !  
Je crois réellement que tu attends beaucoup des autres. Eux aussi ont une vie a reconstruire. Tu leur demandes d'être là de t'aider à te reconstruite et en même temps de te laisser respirer. Tu es la contradiction incarnée Potter.

Tu devrais te poser. Prend quelques jours, vas dans un endroit que tu aimes et réfléchis. C'est peut-être stupide comme conseil, mais je pense que ça pourrait t'aider à y voir plus clair.  
Regarde toi, tu es sur la défensive en permanence, tu rumines tes idées noires et même tes amis tu ne les laisses plus rentrer dans ton monde. En bref tu es une loque !

Je la voie dans mes cauchemars. Tu n'es pas le seul à revivre la guerre la nuit. Il parait qu'avec le temps ça passera. En attendant j'écris, parce que lui écrire c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Des gens surmontent leur peine en prenant soin des autres. En bon griffondor que tu es, je suis certain que tu en fais partie. Aider les autres permet de s'oublier.

Quand à Teddy, il mérite peut être mieux que quelqu'un de dépressif certes, mais je pense que même toi tu vaudrais mieux que l'orphelinat c'est pour dire. Et si connaitre ses parents par des photographies laisse un goût amer, ne pas en entendre parler du tout est pire je pense.  
Sais-tu qu'il n'a quasiment aucune chance d'être adopté ? Ils sont plusieurs centaines à être devenu orphelin et autant dire qu'adopter le fils d'un loup-garou n'attire pas particulièrement...

Tout ne dépend que de toi. Tu es le seul à avoir la capacité de te relever. Et je ne proposais pas au Potter suicidaire de s'occuper de son filleul, mais Potter combattant...

Les derniers Mangemorts en liberté n'en ont rien à faire de toi. Ils sont trop occupés à se planquer. Crois moi quand je te dis qu'ils n'y en a quasiment plus en Angleterre. ?

J'ai mis beaucoup d'élément entre tes mains qui permettraient de me nuire. Je t'ai révélé des choses que personne ne sais. Penses-tu donc réellement que je pourrais aller crier ce que tu me dis sur tous les toits ? Si j'avais voulu le faire, ce serais déjà fait.

Tu as quoi comme maladie moldu, apart la connerie bien sûr ?

µ

µ

D.M

µ

µ

PS : moi j'y crois au destin et j'acceptes tes excuses!

µ

* * *

µ

**Voila ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

µ

**Review ? **

µ


	10. Chapter 10

µ

**Saluut ! Je reviens avec un chapitre assez spécial ! Vous pouvez dire merci à Funua, **

**je n'avais pas l'intention de le poster avant demain soir ^^ Mais elle m'a convaincu **

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait cour de potion avec les serpentard aujourd'hui. Harry soupira discretement en remettant la lanière de son sac bien en place sur son épaule. Ron le regarda avec un sourire, le brun avait toujours detesté les cours de potion, c'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changé ! Rogue était devant la porte et les regardait de haut avec un rictus amer, comme à son habitude en somme. Ils s'installèrent tous à leur place et attendirent que le professeur de potion prenne la parole. Rogue marcha le long du tableau en faisant glisser sa main sur le bois de son bureau avec un regard hautain.

- Aujourd'hui, vous ferez une potion currative. Qui peut me dire l'utilité d'une telle potion ? sussura Snape

La main de Hermione se leva automatiquement, tandis que de l'autre coté de la classe, Draco Malfoy levait la main d'un air distrait. Rogue fit le tour de la classe du regard comme si il n'avait vu aucune main levée et s'arreta sur Harry.

- Monsieur Potter ? cracha t-il en insistant sur le P.

Le brun qui avait les yeux baissé sur la table les releva à l'entente de son nom mais ne répondit pas. Le professeur de potion s'avança jusqu'à lui et le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines à la vue de Rogue, mais il n'en fit rien et attendit tout simplement que ça passe.

- Alors Monsieur Potter ? Nous attendons que vous vous décidiez à nous eclairer de votre sagesse extreme ! A quoi sert une potion currative ?

Harry le toisa avant de tourner son regard vers le tableau, ignorant l'acharnement de son professeur. Bien sur qu'il savait à quoi servait une potion currative, Pomfresh lui en avait mit pour nettoyer ses blessures après son combat avec le dragon à sa quatrieme année. Il sentit Hermione lui donner un coup de coude dans les cotes avant de lui souffler la réponse mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne voulait pas répondre.

- Et bien Potter, on peut dire que vos connaissances s'aggrandissent de jours en jours, peut être que demain vous apprendrez à dire un mot ! 10 points en moins pour griffondor. Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Une potion currative sert à nettoyer les blessures, c'est une potion médicale utilisée pour les coupures et autres blessures ouvertes.

- 20 points pour serpentard, maintenant allumez vos chaudrons et commencez la potion. Miss Granger, il me semble que les potions sont à faire individuellement.

- Mais Harry ne...

- Individuellement veut dire _**seul**_, si je ne m'abuse.

- Mais professeur !

- Suffit Granger ! 10 points en moins et au travail.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en regardant Harry d'un regard désolé tandis que Ron tremblait de rage sur le siège à coté de lui. La brune avait voulu allumer la flamme en dessous de son chaudron, mais Rogue l'avait vu, Harry devait eviter d'utiliser la magie... Harry ne fit donc rien et regarda les autres allumer leurs chaudrons avec indifférence. Le professeur le vit et se rapprocha de leur table.

- Vous n'êtes pas dispensé Potter ! Vous vous croyez peut être assez fort pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être ici ? cracha Rogue, allumez immédiatement votre chaudron.

Harry sentit sa baguette dans la poche de son jean, il ne voulait pas la sortir, d'ailleurs Rogue avait beau gueuler, il s'en foutait. Ce qui le faisait vraiment chier, c'était le regard qu'avait Hermione, elle avait l'air si _désolé, _ça le mettait vraiment en colère, tout le monde le prenait avec des pincettes depuis qu'il était revenu. Il n'y avait que Rogue qui réagissait normalement, qui ne faisait pas comme si il était handicapé. Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, ses amis ne savaient pas comment agir avec lui, mais le professeur de potion qu'il haissait lui savait comment faire.

- Vous trouvez ça drole, Potter ?

Très bien, il en avait marre, il regarda le professeur de potion dans les yeux et se leva. Il devait pouvoir reussir au moins une fois, il devait reussir pour lui fermer le bec à ce professeur de merde. Il détourna le regard et prit la baguette dans sa poche, il fit le geste pour lancer un sort d'incendio, rien ne se produisit, il sera sa baguette dans sa main à s'en faire palir les jointures et recommenca, cette fois, le chaudron fit un bond de coté et alla s'écraser sur le sol du cachot avec un boucan d'enfer.

Harry entendit les serpentards rigoler, il entendait même quelque personnes de griffondor rire de lui. Le sang lui monta au visage et le fit rougir de colère, il prit son sac et s'appreta à partir, il n'avait plus rien à faire là, il n'était plus un sorcier. Juste avant de quitter la salle, il lança sa baguette par terre avec rage, ce qui eut le don de faire taire tout le monde dans le cachot. Il partit en claquant la porte. Ron alla ramasser la baguette de Harry et revint doucement à sa place, il avait envi de suivre Harry, mais il savait que si le brun avait voulu qu'il le suive, il l'aurait regardé, mais aparement, il avait envie d'être seul.

µ

- Et ben, Potter est devenu plus stupide qu'avant, c'est même devenu un cracmol ! lanca Nott

- Et t'as vus, il a tellement peur de Rogue qu'il a même pas oser répondre, c'est qu'un gros trouillard ! Rigola Marcus

- Ta gueule, Flint, cracha Ron, Harry ne parle plus depuis qu'il s'est reveillé.

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire taire, personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Cela concernait Harry et eux uniquement. Du coté des serpentards, tout le monde avait compri que Potter ne parlait plus depuis qu'il avait fait sa tentative, et non pas depuis qu'il s'était reveillé ce matin. Cependant, l'information leur passa au dessus de la tête, seul Draco semblait avoir vraiment capté que ça faisait deux semaines que Potter ne s'exprimait plus.

µ

* * *

µ

**Voillaaaaa ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Je ne sais rien du tout, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de personne qui ne s'exprime pas en lisant !**

**Vous savez, la meilleure récompense que peut avoir une fan-ficeuse c'est ses review ! **

**En plus comme on est deux ... Ca fait deux fois plus d'égo à satisfaire !**

µ

**Laissez nous des review pleaaaaase ! **

µ


	11. Chapter 11

µ

**Saluuut ! **

**voila la suite !**

**desolé d'avoir posté si tard jme suis ramassé en wave board et me suis fait très mal au bras snif**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Malfoy,

µ

C'est un coup bas de ressortir ces mots parce que je ne les penses plus vraiment. T'as pas encore capter Malfoy ? Je sais que c'était une connerie, j'ai compris, maintenant je voudrais passer à autre chose et ne plus en reparler. Mais ça t'amuse de tout ressortir à chaque fois ? Moi ça me soules.

Je suis impulsif, on l'a compris, c'est peut être pour ça que tu trouves que mes lettres sont nulles à chier. J'ecris ce que je pense, même si c'est en vrac, c'est comme ça dans ma tête, Malfoy. Franchement, j'ai l'impression que tu te gourres à mon sujet, je passe pas mon temps à ressasser les choses. Bon... peut être à ce moment là, mais maintenant c'est plus pareil.

En fait, c'est l'instinct qui prime, je n'y pense pas, où plutôt j'évite d'y penser. Seulement les sentiments l'emportent. Et quand je parle de sentiment, je ne parle pas d'amour, c'est plutôt des émotions. Le malaise, l'angoisse, c'est comme si j'étais malade en permanence.

Au niveau magie, c'est pas aussi simple, Malfoy ! Merde, mais t'étais là au cour de potion ou quoi ? Tout ce que je touche se brise, je peux même pas faire voler une plume ! La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, elle a brulé devant mes yeux. J'ai casser un vase en milles morceaux, j'ai envoyé Hermione voler à l'autre bout de la pièce et j'ai éjecté le chaudron de potion ! Ca ne veut pas marcher.

C'est marrant, je pensais comme toi avant. Le mot amour, ça voulait rien dire, c'était.. juste un mot. D'ailleurs ce mot est d'un ridicule, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte en te le disant ce jour là. Seulement, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux, c'est toujours ce que je ressens pour toi. Et personnellement, je m'en fou du nom qu'on peut lui donner, ça n'empeche que mes sentiments sont là.

Je ne penses pas que quelqu'un ait raison où ait tort, seulement, il fallait bien trouver un mot pour définir ce qu'on ressent, non ? Quant à "On l'a juste défini plus fort qu'il ne l'est réellement", serieusement, Malfoy, le mot amour ne pourra jamais contenir autant de sentiment... Je sais pas si j'ai envi de te le dire, j'ai vraiment l'impression de passer pour un imbécile, et les déclarations d'amour, c'est pas trop mon trip...

Je vais te le dire quand même. Ce mot là, est vraiment réducteur par rapport à ce que je ressens pour toi, des fois c'est même trop lourd à porter, je crois que c'est pour cela que les gens s'attachent autant aux autres, c'est pour partager, parce que cette chose nous dépasse. Ca dépasse tout le monde et c'est vrai que ça me dépasse. C'est pas facile à expliquer, c'est plus des choses à montrer et à ressentir, sur ce coup là, je ne peux pas t'aider, Malfoy.

Tu ne pourras jamais prouver que tu as raison ou qu'ils ont torts, tout simplement parce que les sentiments ne se mesurent pas, c'est pas comme si on pouvait dire: je t'aime puissance 3. C'est impossible à quantifier.

Content d'apprendre que vous me laissez la vie sauve, Sir Malfoy.

Je ne demande rien à Ron et Hermione, seulement les avoir sur le dos 24h/24h c'est pas le pied, je crois que Pomfresh leur à demandé de me surveiller. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient inquiet, je suis déjà assez enervé comme ça sans qu'ils en rajoutent, en relisant c'est vrai que ça fait egoiste, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Ron et Hermione mais ils devraient essayer de me lacher la grappe et de s'en tenir au rôle de meilleurs amis et non de mère poule. Toi aussi tu te contredis, Malfoy, tu me dis que je dois me poser, reflechir, mais en même temps tu dis que je dois m'ouvrir à mes amis.

Je peux pas faire tout en même temps, une chose à la fois. J'galère déjà assez comme ça. Reflechir, je ne fais que ça en ce moment, c'est vrai que comme j'ai plus le droit de faire de magie, ça me laisse beaucoup de temps à rien foutre. D'ailleurs, j'commence à me faire chier.

Et je te répete encore une fois que je ne rumine pas, peut-être que la dernière lettre donnait cette impression mais ça fait quoi ? Trois ou quatres jours que je te l'ai envoyé. Eh ! Tu me respectes oui ou non ? Nan mais ! Me traiter de loque ? Je me lave encore tu sais !

Parle moi de ta mère. On parle que de moi, depuis le début, le sujet devient un peu lourd, et comme tu dis, aider les autres permet de s'oublier. Tu me permet de t'aider ?

C'est vrai que les mangemorts se planquent, mais j'ai entendu dire que Mc Nair avait une dent contre moi, un peu plus que les autres. Tu as vu les avis de recherche ? Les Aurors ne l'ont pas encore débusqué.

La maladie Moldu ? C'est de l'asthme, Pomfresh dit que si j'avais été un moldu à ma naissance, j'aurais eut cette maladie. Mais comme la magie soigne ce genre de pathologie, je ne l'ai jamais déclaré. J'ai un problème des voies respiratoires, c'est comme si on avait posé un poids sur ma poitrine, j'ai juste du mal à respirer, rien de très grave.

µ

µ

Harry Potter

µ

PS: heureux d'être pardonné.

µ

* * *

µ

**Alors ? votre avis ?**

µ

**Jcrois qu'on mérite une ptite review, nan ?**

**Comment ça nannnn? **

µ

**REVIEEEEEWWW !**

µ

**XD**


	12. Chapter 12

µ

**Salut à tous ! J'aurais dû poster hier mais j'avais la flemme [ ben oui sa arrive ] **

**Donc je poste maintenant ! ^^**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Potter,

Tu veux que je ne t'en reparle plus ? D'accord mais dans ce cas commence déja par te prendre en main et prouve au gens que tu penses vraiment que c'était une connerie !  
Faut que tu te bouges Potter, que tu sortes de cet etat létargique dans lequel tu es. Arretes de te morfondre. Trouves toi des trucs à faire, je sais pas moi, fais une liste des trucs important et réalises en un par semaine, par exemple. Debrouilles toi comme tu veux mais bouges toi !

Non Potter, tu te plantes, je n'ai pas dit qu'elles étaient nul à chier, j'ai dit qu'elle étaient digne de toi... Remarque tu me diras, y a pas beaucoup de différence... Je vois d'ici ta tête et c'est franchement hillarant ! Tu prend tout au premier degré dernièrement. Mais bon si sa peut me permettre d'en rire, je vois vraiment pas où est le problème.  
Moi perso, je suis pas sûr de me planter à ton sujet ! Je pense que effectivement tu passes ton temps à ressasser des choses ! Après de là à dire que c'est tout le temps, il est vrai qu'il y a une marge.

Cependant, si ce n'était pas le cas, si tu ne ressassais pas les choses, tu réussirais à surmonter ce que tu as vécu. Je suis pas entrain de te dire que c'est pas normal de ne pas oublier, je dis juste que tu y penses trop souvent.  
Maintenant, si tu me dit que tu arrives à passer tes journées sans avoir plus d'une dizaines d'idées noires par jour: ok no problème, dans ce cas je veux bien reconnaitre qu'effectivement je me gourre à ton sujet.  
Tu dis que maintenant c'est plus pareil, mais qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ta tentative de suicide ? Pourquoi avant tu voulais te suicider et pourquoi ce n'est plus d'actualité ?  
Si tes emotions ont tout le temps le dessus sur toi, je comprend tes reactions. Tu devrais apprendre à les gérer. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser diriger par tes sentiments. T'es pas un animal. Autant je comprend que l'instinct puisse être utile, autant je pense sincerement qu'il faut agir avec sa tête un maximun. Alors ça aussi gére le, y a plein de techniques pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Et comme je te vois venir d'ici autant t'en donner directement une. Donc quand tu sentiras que tu ne contrôles plus la situation, ferme les yeux, respire et fais le vide dans ton esprit ou alors pense à quelque chose de calme et plaisant. Tu perds rien à tester, au pire tu aura l'air stupide, mais pour ce que ça change de d'habitude, je pense que tu peux le faire sans crainte !  
Si t'arrives à gérer tes émotions tu les subiras moins (logique, mais avec toi je prefere préciser...) et donc la suite logique en découlant est que tu aura moins le sentiment d'étre malade. Prends des moments dans la journée pour te poser et penser à des trucs positifs. Ou écoute de la musique ça t'aidera à penser à autre chose que des trucs qui te détruisent.  
Je te previens Potter que si tu t'amuses à raconter que je te file des conseils et surtout des conseils de ce genre je te jure que je lacherais sur toi une tripotée de fille hystérique... te voila prevenu.

Pour ta magie j'ai jamais dit que c'etait simple. Et: si j'étais là, d'ailleur merci du spectacle c'était trés divertissant.  
Aprés y a rien qui t'empéche de t'isoler dans une salle et de tenter plusieurs sorts à différentes intensité pour voir comment ta magie réagie. Tu peux aussi tenter la magie sans baguette, si ça se trouve ta magie sera plus receptive. Et puis comme tu commences à t'ennuyer fortement je pense que tu ne peux qu'aprouver cette proposition n'est-ce pas ?  
On dirais un enfant "ca veut pas marcher". D'ailleurs je t'imagine trés bien faire un caprice, "Mais euh; pourquoi ça marche pas ? ça veut pas marcher !" je vais m'abstenir de te décrire les gestes que je te vois faire, je pense que tu les imagines trés bien ! Hillarant !  
Un enfant, quand il n'y arrive pas on lui dit de se calmer et de reprendre calmement. Fais pareil, fais des tests et après utilise la en fonction de ce que ça donne. Je suppose que tout tes sorts ne finissent pas par faire exploser le recepteur. Alors à toi de jouer, restes zen et lances toi.  
J'ai aimé ma mère. Je suis capable d'appliquer le mot amour pour ce que je ressents pour elle, pourtant ce n'est pas le même sentiment que tu me portes. L'attachement qu'on a pour un parent ne peut pas être le même que pour un conjoint, alors pourquoi utiliser le même mot si ce n'est pas la même chose ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un plus que j'aime ma mère. Quant à savoir si il est trop fort apparement je suis mal placé pour le dire vue que je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Tu dis que l'amour parfois c'est trop lourd à porter. Pourquoi ? Concrètement ça veux dire quoi ? Que t'es sur le point de t'évanouir quand tu me vois ? L'amour ça veux dire quoi pour toi Potter ?  
Moi je penses que si les gens s'attachent, c'est parce qu'ils ont envie que quelqu'un prennent soin d'eux. Parce qu'ils ont peur de mourir seul. Parce que c'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour nous soutenir quand ça va pas. C'est pour ça que les gens s'attachent.  
On en revient à ce que je pensais au départ, ce que l'on appelle amour n'est que de l'attachement pas de l'amour, enfin bref l'avenir se chargera de briser ou de renforcer mes certitudes.

De rien pour la vie sauve trés cher Potter, j'ai quand même beaucoup hesité, mais bon après tout, je pense que vous pouvez encore servir, très cher.  
Pour tes deux serviteurs, je pense que tu devrais simplement leur dire. Sois juste honnête avec eux, et si ils sont veritablement tes amis tu verra qu'ils comprendront  
Et pour ce qui est de se poser, je n'ai pas dit de te renfermer sur toi même, ce qui dans ce cas serait bien contradictoire avec le fait de parler à tes amis. Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que réfléchir soit incompatible avec avoir des amis. Aprés tout, Granger a bien réussi à avoir des amis, les deux sont donc bien compatible.

Sachez M. Potter que le respect ne m'a jamais empéché de dire ce que je pensais. Je peux très bien respecter une personne et lui dire qu'elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi une personne qui a mon respect devrait forcement aller bien.  
D'ailleurs "loque" designe une personne qui n'est pas energique et dernièrement je pense que ça te convient tout à fait  
J'ai pas besoin d'aide Potter ! Y a rien a dire. Elle était vivante, elle est morte, l'histoire s'achève. Je... Y a des choses qu'on peux pas dire et je pense que tu peux le comprendre mieux que personne.

Oui j'ai vue les affiches. Mais bon, tu me parles de Mc Nair, mais si tu réflechis bien je pense qu'ils ont tous une dent (plus ou moins pointue d'ailleurs) contre toi. Je pense sincérement qu'il n'est pas plus une menace que ça pour toi ! Restes juste sur tes gardes quand tu sorts et je pense que ça ira.  
Pour la maladie, je connais pas, tu as un poids sur la poitrine et du mal à respirer tout le temps ? Ca doit étre drôlement chiant! Ca se guerrit au moins?

µ

µ

D.M

µ

* * *

µ

**Voili ! Alors ? **

**Cette lettre de Funua ? xD**

µ

**Review pleaase !**

µ


	13. Chapter 13

µ

**Salut à touuuus !**

**On est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

**( **_on voit les fan de pokémon XD_** )**

**Donnnc juste avant de vous laisser lire jvoulais répondre à un commentaire en particulier:**

µ

**Fire666 =** D'accord, d'accord, c'est un peu lassant les lettres, mais ne désespère pas l'action arrive bientôt, y a des passages avec les personnages qui arrivent. Funua et moi on a décidé d'en mettre un petit en dessous de chaque lettre. On est à la moitié des lettres et dedans y a plein de passage. ;-) En esperant que ça te plaise toujours, en attendant ... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! XD

µ

**Bonne lecture à touuuus !**

µ

* * *

µ

Malfoy,

µ

Je ne suis pas dans un état létargique, et je ne me morfonds pas ! Serieusement Malfoy, je ne crois pas vraiment à ces mots là, c'est juste qu'il y a des jours où on va mal et d'autre où tout va bien. Tu ne t'es jamais dit un jour: Putain quelle vie de merde ? C'est pas pour autant que tu as sauté d'un toit. Ca va mieux, et j'voudrais arreter d'y penser et d'en reparler sans arret. Cependant, je dois dire que me donner des conseils est assez sympas, et je crois que ça m'aide vraiment. Pour ce qui est de mes lettres je préfére passer sur le sujet, de toute façon tu trouveras toujours un moyen pour avoir le dernier mot, je céde sur ce sujet, mais n'abandonne pas les autres. Je ne passe pas mon temps à ressasser des vieux trucs, j'ai bien assez à penser avec ma magie défectueuse et ma maladie. Alors je dois dire que c'est passé au second plan, même si il m'arrive de me sentir mal certains jours.

Ce qui a changé ? Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte d'avoir osé faire ça, et me reveiller après ça a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eut à faire de toute ma vie. Affronter le regard de Ron et d'Hermione, c'était horrible. Alors quand je croise leurs regards un peu trop inquiet, c'est vrai que ça me fait penser que c'était vraiment une belle connerie. Quant au pourquoi ... je te l'ai dit Malfoy, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. J'avais mal en permanence et mourir m'a semblé être une bonne idée pour y mettre fin. J'ai eut peur, c'était lache, mais j'avais trop peur. Lacher Ron et Hermione maintenant, alors qu'ils font tout pour que j'aille mieux, ce serait encore plus affreux, je ne peux plus partir, parce que je n'en ai plus envi.

Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à raconter ça à tout le monde ? Tu as toutes les cartes en main, Malfoy. Tu as plein d'élèment entre tes mains, je suis même sur qu'avec tout ce que tu sais tu pourrais aisément me détruire. Seulement, je ne crois pas que tu le diras, c'est peut être idiot, mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Hier, j'ai reussit à faire voler une plume sur 5 centimetres, c'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais fait depuis le début.

Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis loin de l'être, Malfoy, seulement il m'arrive de perdre patience, comme tout le monde. Je suis sûr que des fois tu as des comportements qui t'échappes à toi aussi, c'est la même chose avec moi, et pour tout les autres je suppose.

Le mot amour a plusieurs déclinaison, tu ne pourras jamais aimé quelqu'un plus fort que tu as aimé ta mère ? Malfoy, t'as rien compris. Bien sur que tu aimes ta mère, et l'amour que tu lui portes ne peut pas être concurencer, puisque c'est ta mère ! Ce n'est pas une histoire d'aimer plus ou d'aimer moins, il y a une place pour tout le monde dans un coeur, tu ne peux pas comparer ces choses là. Tu aimes Zabini, non ? C'est ton ami, et je suis sur que tu ne t'amuse pas à comparer l'amour que tu lui portes avec celui que tu ressens envers ta mère. Je sais que ça parait imcompréhensible, mais je ne vois pas comment l'expliquer différement.

Nan Malfoy, je suis pas une de tes greluches qui s'évanouissent à ton passage, c'est vraiment stupide ce que tu as écrit. Tu poses des questions, auquels je n'ai pas de réponse. C'est comme si tu me demandais pourquoi il y a des nuages dans le ciel, pourquoi l'herbe est verte. C'est toi, Malfoy, tu as des questions d'enfants. Je suppose que c'est trop lourd à porter pour une seule personne, et toi tu penses que c'est parce que les gens ne veulent pas finir seul qu'ils s'attachent. Mais où est le mal, Malfoy ? Vouloir quelqu'un à ses cotés pour le restant de ses jours, ce n'est pas répréhensible, tu trouves que c'est mal ? Je te l'ai dit, peu m'importe le nom qu'on lui donne, c'est toujours ce que je ressens et ce que plein de gens ressentent à travers le monde. Tu crois vraiment que les autres se posent de telles questions ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelque chose qui pourrait nous rendre heureux ne nous serrait pas accessible parce qu'on ne trouve pas exactement le bon mot, ou la bonne définition. Peut être que moi je fait trop attention à mes émotions, mais toi tu penses trop, Malfoy, et ne ressents pas assez.

Je suis désolé si parler de ta mère t'as rendu malheureux, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je n'ai pas tout le temps du mal à respirer, des fois ça va mieux, par contre je suis interdit de quiditch pendant ... ils n'ont même pas définit de date. Jusqu'à ce que ça parte je pense. Ca ne se guerrit pas, pas chez les moldus en tout cas et sûrement pas sans magie. Pomfresh m'a trouvé un remède moldu, donc pour l'instant tout va bien.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu attendais de moi, Malfoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à m'envoyer ces lettres ?

µ

µ

Harry Potter.

µ

* * *

µ

Je venais a peine de finir de lire la lettre de Potter quand Blaise rentra dans la piéce.

-Alors elle te dit quoi ta princesse ? Me demanda t-il, tout en allant directement se planquer derrière Pansy qui lisait un livre.

-Ferme là espèce d'idiot et puis d'abord comment tu sais qui m'écrit ?

- Comment je le sais ? oh bah probablement parce que la chouette la plus voyante de Poudlard est dans la piece. Je te laisse deviner la suite de mon raisonnement, m'énonca-t-il comme si j'étais un parfait crétin.

Merde, j'avais oublié Hedwige tant pis.

Pour toute réponse, je gratifiais Blaise d'un grognement significatif.

Il eut également droit à l"un de mes regards les plus noir. Cependant cela ne l'empécha pas de lancer un: "tu diras bonjours a Potter de ma part", avant de sortir de la piéce comme un voleur.

Je vais le tuer ! Nan mais vraiment je ferais mieu de changer d'ami. Entre lui et l'autre qui se marre derrière son bouquin, y a pas a dire je suis bien entouré...

Alors que Pansy se calme, mes yeux retombèrent sur la lettre que je tenais entre les mains et mes pensées dérivèrent sur Potter.

Cette lettre était plutôt sympa, en fait elle montrait à quel point Potter avait évolué et à quel point il s'en voulait. Il avais toujours ce côté énervant du bon griffondor, mais bon ça commencait à être vraiment plaisant cet échange de lettre.

µ

* * *

µ

**Voilàààà ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**On espère [ moi et Funua ] que ça vous plait toujours !**

**Bisou à tous et à bientôt pour la suite !**

µ

**Review ?**

µ


	14. Chapter 14

µ

**Salut à tous ! On essaye de publier fréquemment,**

**j'espére que ça vous plaît !**

**Et dites: une ptite review c'est pas trop demander hein ? **

**Alllezzzzz on veut des reviewww XD**

µ

* * *

µ

Potter,

µ

Tu n'es pas dans un état léthargique ? Non mais sérieux il t'arrive de passer devant un miroir parfois ? Non ? Et bah tu devrais.  
Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu as des cernes aussi grosses que des coquards.  
Pour répondre à ta demande, bien sûr que oui parfois j'ai des journées de merde, où je me dis que j'aurais dû rester couché. Sauf qu'à la différence, moi c'est un jour de temps en temps, pas six jours par semaine. Tu devrais négocier les jours où tu vas bien avec ton syndicat, qui sait, il serait peut-être d'accord pour t'en accorder plus...  
Par ailleurs, je ne relèverais pas la dernière partie de la phrase, mais tu pourras néanmoins noter qu'elle est plutôt ironique.  
Et je ne te donne pas de conseil qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'entretiens ma vue...

Alors c'est tout, tu as juste honte ? Pas de prise de conscience, pas d'envie d'avenir, pas de rêves à réaliser ? Il n'y a rien de tout cela qui t'intéresse ?

Réfléchis Potter, encore une fois la honte est un sentiment altruiste, si tu vis toujours pour les autres je te garantis que tu n'iras pas bien loin et je peux même t'affirmer que dans dix ans on te retrouvera soit mort, soit dans une vie de merde que tu ne voulais pas.  
Ta première erreur est là je pense, c'est que tu es incapable de réaliser des actions pour toi, qui te permettrait d'avancer et non de faire plaisir aux autres.  
Commence par envoyer bouler tes amis sur leur maternage trop prononcé tu verras ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux !  
Pour ce qui est de raconter ma vie, vue la formulation de ma phrase tu peux être sûr que je faisais de l'humour tête de noeud et pour ce qui est de la confiance qui sait peut-être qu'un jour tu devras me le prouver...

Tu dis que tu as fait voler une plume, comment as tu fais ? Magie sans baguette ? Exercice de concentration ? Mon père me disait qu'il y avait plusieurs formes de magies, peut être que toi tu peux y avoir accès en t'entrainant, tu n'as qu'à demander à Dumbledore.

Tu n'es peut-être pas un enfant, mais dans ta façon de te laisser guider par tes émotions tu l'es. Et ce n'était pas une insulte contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser.

Rahhh Potter ce que tu es frustrant ! Je sais pertinemment que l'amour que je porte à mes amis et à ma mère était différent, c'est juste que je me sens incapable d'aimer quelqu'un plus que ma mère, je n'arrive pas à le concevoir.

D'ailleurs, c'était une question de gosse, comme quoi tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à dire des trucs plus ou moins enfantins, enfin bref oublie ça.

Tu as un don pour mal interpréter mes questions, le coup des greluches qui s'évanouissent c'était peut-être trop imagé comme exemple, mais je voulais que tu comprennes la question. Pour le coup je crois que c'est raté. Je voulais savoir ce que toi ça te faisais, ça veux dire quoi être amoureux pour toi ?

Ma mère disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de mon père, qu'il aurait pu lui demander pleins de choses et qu'elle l'aurait fait... Enfin c'est loin tout cela et je crois que la vision de l'amour pour ma mère a changé au fil du temps. Rien n'est éternel après tout, même pas une mère.

"Ce qui nous rend heureux à le pouvoir de nous rendre malheureux alors ne pas s'attacher c'est ne pas être malheureux." je ne commenterais pas cette phrase je ferais juste un bilan à la fin de ma vie pour savoir si oui ou non mon père avait raison.

Parler de ma mère ne me rend pas malheureux, mais elle me manque plus que tous c'est indéniable. J'aurais au moins eu cette chance d'avoir une mère qui était là pour moi.

En tout cas, c'est dommage pour le quiditch, j'espère que ça ne t'empêche pas de voler, tu as l'air appaisé quand tu voles.

Je n'attends rien de toi, à par que tu vives.  
Quand tu m'as envoyé cette lettre, je me suis senti vraiment en colère. Sauf que malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Moi un serpentard, non mais où va le monde. J'ai écrit ces lettres pour te dire à quel point je t'en voulais parce que tu n'avais pas le droit de m'accuser de ça.  
Sais-tu ce que c'est que de vivre avec la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience ? Alors, je te le dis, je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec une mort de plus en sachant qu'elle était de ma faute et que j'aurais pu l'éviter.  
Ne crois pas que je le fais pour me déculpabiliser, cette sensation est partie. Cependant, la peur reste. La peur de te voir partir. Toi mon plus fidèle ennemie... Que vaut notre vie sans quelqu'un à embêter ? Hors t'embêter est un passe-temps tellement instructif .  
Par ailleurs, j'aime bien nos lettres, mais tu connais la suite, si tu le répètes à qui se soit ...

Donc envoyer ces lettres m'ont permis plusieurs choses, me prouver que ce n'était pas de ma faute, te garder vivant, te laisser une chance de me montrer qui tu es vraiment et me prouver que je ne suis pas juste le fils de mon père.  
Y a surement pleins d'autres raisons, mais bon si tu te mets à genoux devant moi dans le couloir en m'appelant "mon roi", peut-être que je te donnerais ces raisons...  
De plus, n'ose même pas me sortir le discours du "c'était pas de ta faute", s'il y a bien une phrase que je ne peux pas entendre, c'est elle.

J'ai le droit à une visite au parloir, pour voir mon père. Tu sais, je l'ai aimé. J'ai aimé qu'il vienne me consoler la nuit quand je faisais des cauchemars. J'ai aimé quand il m'apprenait à jouer du piano, quand il me prenait sur ses épaules...  
Quand j'étais petit il était bon et alors j'étais sûr d'avoir une famille parfaite, mais j'ai grandi. Je crois que dans le fond il pensait bien faire au début, il voulait nous protéger, mais il s'est perdu et m'a perdu en même temps, sauf qu'il reste mon père...

Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir j'espère que tu l'as appris Potter.

Maintenant le tout et de savoir si oui ou non nous allons réussir à faire les bons choix. Tu as arrêté de vivre avec la guerre, tu te contentes de survivre. Ne fais plus ça, profite de ces moments où tu peux voir tes amis et fais le plein de souvenirs pour plus tard.

As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition de partir en vacances quelques jours ? Je pense vraiment que tu devrais le faire. Partir dans un cottage au bord de la mer, emmener Teddy avec toi. Il doit avoir quoi un an ? A un an la mer c'est impressionnant...

Enfin bref, fais comme tu veux, mais toi qui n'a jamais eu de vrais vacances je pense sincèrement que ça pourrait être bien.

Bien à toi Potter

µ

µ

D.M .

µ

PS : cet abruti de Blaise te passe le bonjour...

µ

* * *

µ

Harry crispa ses mains sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la salle commune, Malfoy venait de lui écrire qu'il avait peur. Peur pour lui. Malgrès son agacement au début de sa lettre - c'est vrai ça ! Il n'était pas du tout dans un état léthargique ! - il ne pouvait s'empecher de revenir tout le temps sur le même bout phrase: "Cependant, la peur reste. La peur de te voir partir". C'était ce passage plus que les autres qui l'avait marqué. Parce que ce n'était pas le style de Malfoy d'ecrire ce genre de chose, et puis quoi encore: un Malfoy ? Avouer ses faiblesses ?

Harry fit un sourire avant de continuer sa lecture. Ron était parti voler pour l'entrainement de quiditch du soir et Hermione était parti terminer son devoir de potion à la bibliothèque.

- Hey Harry !

-...

- Ca va ?

- ...

L'irlandais le regarda avec un sourire en coin, il savait très bien avec qui il correspondait. Après tout combien de hibou grand duc aussi hautain que Malfoy lui même y avait t-il à Poudlard ?

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que même son hibou avait un manche à balais coincé dans le ...

Le brun lança un coussin dans la direction de Seamus tandis que celui ci sortait de la salle avec un éclat de rire et Harry ne put s'empecher de pouffer derrière sa main en regardant le hibou de Malfoy. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode, l'oiseau le regardait de haut, le jaugant d'un regard froid et hululant d'un air exaspéré.

Il lui lança un dernièr regard avant de finir sa lecture et sursauta, ecarquilla les yeux en regardant le post scriptum: Malfoy parlait de leur lettre à Zabini ?

µ

* * *

µ

**Reeee ! Alors ce chapitre ? **

**Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?**

µ

**Ca merite bien une ptite review, nan ? **

( bah oui, bah quoi ? bah oui je quémande ! lol )

µ

**Kissouille !**

µ

**Le ptit mot de Funua:**

Coucou,

Je tenais à remercier celle et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews.

Parce que mine de rien ça remonte le moral de savoir que ce que l'on fait est apprécié par des personnes et en plus ça nous permet de nous améliorer.

C'est vrai, si on ne nous dit pas ce qui va pas comment le rectifier ?

Donc je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien qui nous boustes et pour vos conseils qui nous permettent de vous offrir plus...


	15. Chapter 15

µ

**Salut !**

**De retour pour une nouvelle suite, j'espere que vous l'aimerez ! **

**Ce n'est pas une lettre ^^**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Harry et soupira en secouant la tête. Son meilleur ami ne voulait toujours pas parler, ou ne pouvait pas parler, d'ailleurs, il n'en savait rien.

Est-ce que Harry n'arrivait pas à dire un mot ?

Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas ?

Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains et regarda Hermione qui lui faisait signe. Le roux fit un sourire, pour l'instant, le seul point positif cette année c'était son couple avec Hermione, et il était heureux de sortir avec elle, il l'avait toujours voulu ! Seulement, le malaise de Harry, son suicide, ça gachait tout. Il aurait tellement aimé que son meilleur ami soit aussi heureux qu'eux deux !

µ

* * *

µ

Draco jeta son boezard dans son chaudron d'un air agacé. Les conversations qu'il entretenait avec Potter n'avancaient à rien, le brun n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Est-ce qu'il avait un problème ? Nan, Potter avait juste parlé d'un problème respiratoire, pas de corde vocale.

Alors il ne voulait pas parler ? Ou il n'y arrivait pas.

Draco fronça les sourcils en grognant, ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir ! Le blond jeta un regard discret vers Potter et fit un sourire diabolique. Peu importe les idées qui passaient par la tête de ce petit con, il allait savoir !

µ

* * *

µ

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, les cours de potion devenaient de plus en plus chiant, il était tenté de les sécher. Rogue insistait toujours pour qu'il fasse sa "démonstration" comme il disait et il avait beau se concentrer, le chaudron finissait toujours ejecté. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus le chaudron volait loin dans la pièce. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il se sentit attiré vers la gauche. Et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était dans une salle de cour vide avec Malfoy devant lui.

Harry le regarda avec stupeur en haussant les sourcils, le blond avait un regard dur bien qu'il ait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Son regard et sa bouche faisait un contraste étonnant, ses yeux gris semblait le jauger avec hauteur, tandis qu'il arborait un rictus amusé. L'ensemble donnait quelque chose de surprenant et d'assez effrayant aussi.

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers le brun: aujourd'hui, Potter allait parler. Le blond prit une inspiration et releva le menton, d'un air de défi.

- Alors Potter ! A ce qui parait, tu ne parles plus.

Draco regarda le brun passer d'un pied à l'autre en s'appuyant sur la porte et en croisant les bras sur son torse, bloquant toute échappatoire. Potter se contenta de le regarder avec un regard interrogatif et Draco secoua la tête, amusé.

- Ca marche pas comme ça, Potter. Il faut que tu parles.

Le brun renifla d'un air amusé et fit un sourire en coin avant d'aller se poster près de la fenetre, Draco ouvrit la bouche, indigné mais la referma vite. Ah ? C'était comme ça ?

- Très bien, alors, tu peux considérer que ça fait partie d'une des preuves de ton amour pour moi.

Potter perdit son sourire et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils tandis que le blond retrouvait le sien.

- Je te demandes de parler, Potter.

Le brun secoua la tête avec un regard angoissé et s'éloignant de la fenetre, il se posta près d'un mur. Le blond souleva un de ses sourcils et avança rapidement vers Potter, il le bloqua contre le mur d'un bras en travers de son torse. Draco lui jeta un regard terriblement serieux.

- Parles, Potter !

Le griffondor secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux semblaient annalyser la pièce au complet, ne se posant jamais sur le blond. Draco prit son menton de sa main libre, fit claquer sa langue contre son palet d'agacement et força Potter à le regarder.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu m'aimais, tu n'hésiterais pas. Alors vas-y ! J'te laisse une dernière chance: Parles.

Draco sentit le corps du brun trembler en dessous de lui et fit une grimace dégouté, Potter était vraiment... un lâche. Il ne parlait pas, le regardait d'un regard angoissé qui semblait lui dire: "tout mais pas ça". Le blond attendit, mais pas un son ne passa les lèvres du brun. Il relacha vivement sa prise et se recula, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, parce que Potter venait de lui aggriper les bras.

Draco sentit un flux de magie le traverser et haleta sous les sensations etranges qui l'assaillaient. Un mélange d'angoisse, de colère, de souffrance, de joie aussi, des sentiments forts. Le blond ferma les yeux brusquement, c'était trop intense pour lui, ç'était trop bizarre. Puis soudain, tout cessa, Potter venait de le lacher et le regardait d'un regard ébahi en mettant ses mains contre sa robe de sorcier comme si il avait peur de le toucher à nouveau. Draco se redressa et se recomposa un visage neutre malgrè sa stupeur.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Potter le regarda et secoua la tête.

- Putain Potter, t'as interet à parler maintenant. J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu.

Draco attendit de nouveau mais le brun ne parla pas alors il se retourna pour partir mais Potter le retint de nouveau, et cette fois ci, il n'y eut aucun flux d'energie, aucunes sensations. Le serpentard regarda Potter, il semblait en conflit avec lui même. Le griffondor se mordit les lèvres et entre-ouvrit sa bouche avant de la refermer. Finalement Potter planta son regard dans le sien avant de le rabaisser et d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- Je.. je crois..

Potter toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge et grimaca, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé, sa voix était rauque et les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Parler ne lui semblait pas naturel. Draco ouvrit plus grand les yeux, en fait, tétu comme l'était Potter, il s'était attendu à ce que le brun n'ouvre pas la bouche, ne dise pas un mot.

- que c'est.. moi.

- Toi ?

Le griffondor tourna la tête vers la fenetre et le blond s'attendait à ne pas avoir de réponse. Potter prit sa main et la posa sur son torse au niveau de son coeur. Le brun le regarda de nouveau et montra sa main du menton. Draco fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

- Tu veux dire que ... c'est ce que tu ressens ?

Potter hocha la tête avant de mimer "Pour toi" avec ses lèvres. Draco enleva brutalement sa main du torse du brun et le regarda perplexité.

- Tu te fous de moi, Potter ? Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est de la douleur. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu crois m'aimer, mais c'est faux.

Le blond voulu tourner les talons, mais comme à son habitude, Potter le retint par le poignet.

- Tu comprends rien. C'est parce que...

Le brun toussa plus violemment avant de poser une main sur sa poitrine en respirant difficilement. Draco ecarquilla les yeux et força Potter à s'assoir, il s'accroupit devant lui et lui releva le menton. Le brun avait peur, il le voyait dans ses yeux, il avait peut être plus peur que lui à cet instant. Sa bouche était entrouverte sur un souffle saccadé et il ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

- Calme toi.

Draco vit le brun fermer les yeux et fouiller dans sa poche, ses gestes étaient tellement maladroit qu'il l'aida et sortit un tube bleu de la robe de sorcier de Potter. Il le regarda un instant, ne sachant que faire quand le brun lui arracha des mains pour le mettre contre sa bouche. Il l'entendit aspirer et quelques minutes plus tard, Potter se calma et se releva lentement soutenu par Draco.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Hn hn

- C'est quoi ce machin ? Reprit Draco en montrant le tube bleu du menton

- Ca m'aide à respirer ...

- Ah ...

Draco lacha Potter et se décala sur le coté, il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il était faché.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire.. avant que..

- J'ai eut mal parce que tu as dit que je ne t'aimais pas, murmura t-il.

- Tu étais en colère que je te dises ça, tu n'avais pas mal.

- Mes sentiments... ne sont pas partagé.

- Et alors ? grogna le blond, d'abord, comment est-ce que tu as reussit à... me montrer tout ça ?

- Pas fait exprès.

- Tu pourrais le refaire ? Tu dois savoir comment, c'est toi qui m'as montré ça, c'est toi qui l'as maîtrisé. Tu ne voulais pas parler, alors tu as trouvé un autre moyen de t'exprimer, ça doit être ça.

Draco tendit la main vers Potter et leva la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Recommences, ordonna t-il

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main du blond dans la sienne avec un soupire, il se concentra mais rien ne se produisit. En fait, tenir la main de Draco le destabilisait beaucoup, avant il n'avait pas réfléchit, il voulait juste qu'il ne parte pas et il l'avait retenu, point barre. Draco gronda d'agacement.

- Tu n'essaie pas assez fort.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Malfoy. Tu as eut.. ce que tu voulais.

Draco fit un sourire victorieux avant de voir l'air dépité de Potter. Il avait l'air effrayé et sur les nerfs. Le blond posa une main sur son épaule et le força à relever la tête.

- Tu dois parler à tes amis, Potter. Tu ne peux pas rester là à rien dire, parce que si tu continues comme ça, ça veut dire que tu n'as rien compris.

Potter s'appreta à repliquer mais le blond le fit taire d'un regard appuyé.

- Tu as dit que tu savais que c'était une connerie, mais tu te contredit en ne parlant plus.

Harry soupira mais ne put détacher ses yeux de ceux de Malfoy, au fond de lui, il savait que le blond avait raison. Qu'il lui suffisait d'arreter, de lacher prise.

Potter enleva la main de Draco de sur son épaule et la garda dans la sienne, le blond eut presque un sursaut en sentant le flux d'energie le traverser à nouveau sans prevenir. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations que Potter lui transmettait et le sentit se rapprocher de lui. Draco entendit dans sa tête les battements de coeur désordonnés du brun, ils étaient tellement proche qu'il sentait son souffle se repercuter sur sa joue.

Les sensations étaient fortes: du bien être, de la chaleur, comme une impression de "chez soi". Draco sentit le brun lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts et il frissonna quand une vague d'allegresse le traversa. Potter le touchait comme si il était... fragile, et précieux. Il avait beau se dire que tout ce qu'il ressentait était les sentiments et emotions de Potter, il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'il ne les ressentait pas lui aussi. La paume du brun avait finit par épouser la courbe de sa joue, et son front s'était posé contre le sien sans qu'il s'en soit aperçut. Le blond sentit leurs corps se rapprocher, il ne savait même plus qui de lui ou Potter en avait prit l'initiative, les emotions du brun l'accaparaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire attention à ce qui les entourait. Et puis cette impression de chaleur ...

Potter allait l'embrasser, il le sentait, les sentiments qu'il lui faisait ressentir le prouvait, le brun en avait tellement envi.. Les sensations diminuèrent par accoup, la chaleur cessa progressivement et le bien être s'adoucit pour laisser place à un sentiment de calme et de tranquilité. Draco put sentir la main du brun contre son visage plus clairement et remarqua avec surprise que son autre main était enlacé avec la sienne. Mais il ne se dégagea pas tout de suite et laissa au brun le soin de se décaler quand il en aurait envi. Potter commencait à s'ouvrir à lui, et même si il avait du mal à l'admettre, il en était content. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le brun à travers ses cils.

Le griffondor soupira et se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte de Malfoy, il aurait voulu quelques minutes de plus... quelques heures...

Potter ouvrit les yeux à son tour et sembla se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il défit son étreinte et lacha doucement la main du blond en se redressant. Il fit un pas sur le coté pour dépasser Draco. C'était peut-être bête, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire.. Alors il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et murmura avant de partir:

- Merci, Malfoy.

µ

* * *

µ

**Reee ! **

**Alors ? On essaye de faire evoluer leur relation assez doucement pour pas que ça fasse trop brusque**

**On veut que ça fasse réaliste ^^**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

µ

**Une review ?**

µ


	16. Chapter 16

µ

**Salut ! Bon ben j'ai pas trop de truc à dire..**

**Donc on va passer à l'essentiel**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Potter,

µ

Des images dansent dans ma tête et ton visage y passe en boucle.

C'est comme si tu refusais de sortir de mes pensées, comme si tu m'obligeais à repenser à ce moment encore et encore. Pourtant, j'aurais beau t'accuser de tous les mots je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien.

Aujourd'hui le temps s'est arrêté, la terre a cessé de tourner et les oiseaux de chanter, j'en suis presque persuadé. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que pour moi rien ne comptait plus à ce moment que ta main sur ma joue...

C'était tes émotions, je le sais, cependant je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre dans le dénie et je sais aussi que les miennes ont rejoint les tiennes, mais c'était alors plus intense que tout ce que j'avais connu.

Mes mots s'échappent de ma plume et je suis bien incapable de les retenir. De toute façon je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir véritablement envie.

Marquer ce moment sur une feuille, c'est comme me prouver qu'il s'est réellement passé, c'est me permettre de ne pas l'oublier.

Parce que je ne veux pas oublier, je ne suis déjà plus sûr de ce que j'ai ressenti, plus sûr d'avoir aimé ce moment, plus sûr qu'il ait existé...

Tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre, ces mots tu ne les liras jamais. Tu danses encore dans ma tête pourtant, mais je sais que je ne pourais pas accepter que tu le saches.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi peut-être par peur, peur que tu t'emballes, que tu puisses croire que je désire plus de toi. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je t'ai demandé ? De me prouver que l'amour existait ?

A force de jouer avec le feu je vais finir par me brûler les ailes. Je n'aurais pas dû commencer à t'écrire parce que maintenant je me sens incapable de ne pas le faire.

J'ai aimé ce moment, mais je ne pense pas être capable de te donner plus un jour, alors pardonne moi de te faire souffrir comme tu m'as montré que je le faisais...  
pardonne moi ...

µ

µ

Draco regarda la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger, les yeux perdus dans l'encre noire, perplexe. Ce qu'il venait d'écrire ne le faisait pas du tout sourire, il se sentait... bizarre depuis que Potter avait fait ce truc. Pourquoi les sensations de Potter ne voulaient-elles pas quitter son esprit ?

µ

* * *

µ

Ron était sur son lit en train de lire un livre de quiditch sur les canon de chudley, son equipe préféré, c'était Harry qui l'a lui avait offert à Noël avec un souafle dédicacé par Dragomir Gorgovitch, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Hermione avait décidé d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de methamorphose. Le roux leva les yeux au ciel, ils avaient deux semaines pour le faire celui là !

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement laissant la place à un Harry essouflé, les yeux ecarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Ron se leva immédiatement, inquiet pour son meilleur ami et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Ca va, Harry ?

Le brun acquiessa, les yeux dans le vague et Ron soupira à l'absence de ...

- Ca va ...

... réponse. Le roux se tourna si violemment vers le brun que ses cervicales craquèrent une à une, il rêvait où .. ?

- Harry ... Tu..

Ron regarda son meilleur ami avec ebahissement, il n'avait pas rêvé ! A l'instant ! Le brun venait de parler ! Harry leva la tête vers lui et fit un sourire tandis que le coeur du roux manquait un battement. Et en plus.. il souriait ! C'était le premier sourire sincère depuis... Ron rigola de surprise et serra son ami dans ses bras, il ne le dirait jamais mais il avait eut tellement peur que Harry ne parle plus jamais, il s'était presque résolut à apprendre le langage des sourds et muets tiens ! Ron se décala et fit un grand sourire au brun.

- Bon retour au bercail, Harry !

Le brun rigola et poussa le roux de son épaule pour entrer dans le dortoir. Après tout, peut être que les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant ...

µ

* * *

µ

Hermione s'était jeté sur lui dès qu'elle l'avait entendu répondre non à une question de Ron. La brune revenait de la bibliothèque et qu'est ce qu'elle retrouvait ? Un brun allongé sur son lit et un rouquin assis sur le sien en train de lui demander si il pensait que les canon de chudley allait gagner cette année !

- Non !

Hermione étant Hermione, elle avait fondu en larme avant de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui, bien que gêné lui avait rendu son étreinte.

Mais contrairement à Ron, Hermione savait que désormais, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant ...

µ

* * *

µ

**Bon voilà ! Alors je confirme: **

**C'est court comme suite, **

**Mais le découpage ne pouvait pas se faire ailleurs ^^**

**Faudra être patient !**

µ

**Les reviews sont appreciés à leurs justes valeurs **

**Merci de nous donner votre avis !**

µ


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut à tous ! **

**Désolé de poster aussi tard ! **

**Cette semaine et la semaine prochaine seront un peu galère pour le postage des suites parce que**

**je passe mon BAC ^^ Mais bon, j'essayerais de faire au mieux !**

µ

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

µ

* * *

µ

Potter,

µ

Je sais que tu n'as pas encore eut le temps de répondre à ma précédente lettre, cependant je suis dans un tel état de confusion, que je pense que le seul moyen de retrouver mes esprits est de t'écrire. Aprés tout, c'est de ta faute si mes pensées se chamaillent entre elles.

Pouvoir ressentir tes émotions était une chose incroyable et je pense savoir maintenant ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi. Je t'assure que cela vallait toute les explications du monde.

C'est plutôt flatteur de savoir que quelqu'un ressent un sentiment de protection lorsqu'il est près de moi, alors merci à toi, de la confiance dont tu as fait preuve en me faisant ressentir tes émotions.

Comme quoi tu vois, tu as bien dû me prouver la confiance que tu avais en moi aujourd'hui...

Merci aussi d'avoir parlé, en y repensant bien je n'avais pas forcement le droit de te le demander mais je ne regrette pas et j'espère que tu parleras de ça tes amis, ils le méritent.

Bon allé maintenant que j'ai passé la séquence émotion, je tenais à te dire que tu n'avais pas à me remercier.

Je ne me suis pas forcé à faire quoique ce soit et je ne t'ai fait aucune faveur, je pense que ce serais plutôt l'inverse. Cependant, même si le mélange de nos sentiments a été comme une claque pour moi, je ne peux pas me résoudre à dire que je ressent la même chose pour toi, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te mentir. Pas à toi.

Je ne peux t'offrir que mon amitié. Je sais que c'est peu par rapport à ce que tu veux. Cependant, je pense que vu le passé commun que l'on a, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on puisse dire que nous sommes amis.

Par rapport à la magie, je pense que j'avais raison dans ma lettre précedente. Tu peux bien accéder à une autre forme de magie. On dirais de l'ampatie sauf que c'est toi qui fait ressentir tes émotions aux autres. C'est sympas je trouve comme aptitude utilise la bien et dévelope la. Essaye aussi de voir si tu peux faire autre chose, avec tes amis par exemple. Et demande à Granger à quoi c'est dû, elle doit le savoir.

µ

Prend soin de toi le binoclar.

µ

µ

D.M

µ

* * *

µ

Malfoy avait raison, il n'avait pas encore entreprit de répondre à sa première lettre, et après ce qui s'était passé, il devait avouer qu'il avait juste passé son temps à ressasser ce moment là. Le blond l'avait laissé faire, au grès de sa fantaisie, il s'était juste senti partir, puis il avait commencé à abusé, à le toucher. Même si ça avait été innocent, juste quelques frôlements, et même ça, ça l'avait bouleversé. Il avait vus le regard de Draco après qu'il l'ai laché, un mélange de confusion et de perpléxité, et malgré tout cela, il y avait lu de la compréhension, parce qu'après tout, le blond venait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Quelque part, la lettre de Malfoy lui faisait mal, parce que l'amitié ne serait jamais assez pour lui. Il était passionnel, il devait l'avouer, et attendre... tout le temps attendre ! Il n'avait jamais été très patient, ça avait toujours été un de ses défauts. Parce qu'il était impatient, il fonçait toujours tête baissé dans les ennuis, pressé de les voir se résoudre.

Après tout peut-être qu'il avait rêvé le moment où Malfoy avait resseré sa main sur la sienne dans cette salle...

µ

* * *

µ

**Voili, Voilou !**

**J'espere que ça vous à plû !**

**C'est encore assez court, mais on publie deux fois **

**par semaine, alors je trouve que c'est pas mal lool **

µ

**Donc, en fait le mercredi prochain jvais peut etre être en retard au niveau**

**de la pulication parce que c'est la derniere journée du BAC**

**donc j'avoue qu'on va décompréssé XD**

**Mais j'essayerai de poster au soir pas d'inquiétude, ce sera juste un peu plus tard que d'habitude ^^**

µ

**Une review ? Vous m'souhaitez bonne chance ? XD !**

µ


	18. Chapter 19

µ

**Salut ! Désolé de pas avoir posté hier**

**J'ai eut une fête de fin d'année et j'ai pas eut le temps**

µ

**J'ai pas reussit à contacter Funua, donc je poste la suite quand même mais sans le passage aprés la lettre. Parce que j'estime que vous avez assez attendu, puis j'avais dit hier, alors ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Malfoy,

µ

Je reponds en premier lieu à la premiere lettre que tu m'as envoyé: Je ne suis PAS dans un état léthargique ! J'ai juste du mal à dormir, rien de plus. Serieusement Malfoy, je veux qu'on arrête de parler de moi. Y a plein d'autre sujet, pourquoi on y revient toujours ? Ce sera la dernière lettre où je repondrais à tes questions concernant ce sujet, alors s'il te plait, n'en pose plus.

J'ai honte, et la prise de conscience va avec, je sais que je n'aurais pas dut le faire, je n'ai pas envi de mourir. J'ai envoyer bouler Ron et Hermione, ils ne l'ont pas bien prit d'ailleurs, pourtant je n'ai pas eut l'impression d'être brusque, je leur ait juste demander d'arreter de me traiter comme un infirme, que je n'allais pas m'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Ron a simplement dit: "ok" et Hermione a tourné le dos sans m'adresser la parole. Je voulais pas la vexer, mais c'est vrai que des deux, c'était elle la pire.

Pour la plume, je m'était entrainé toute l'après midi sans reussir alors j'ai posé ma baguette pour faire une pause et j'étais en train de penser que ça aurait été plus efficace de souffler dessus pour la faire voler que d'utiliser la magie vu comme c'était parti, et elle à commencer à s'elever dans les airs, quand j'ai essayé de la maîtriser, elle est retombée sur la table.

Et encore une fois tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire au sujet de ta mère, on ne te demandera jamais d'aimer quelqu'un plus que ta mère. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, t'es une tête de mule quand tu t'y mets ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de le concevoir, ni d'essayer d'imaginer ! C'est ta mère, bon sang ! Bien sûr que tu ne pourras jamais aimé quelqu'un plus fort qu'elle ! Même en n'ayant jamais connu ma mère, moi aussi je l'aime. C'est tellement logique, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'arretes sur ce détails.

Je n'ai plus le droit d'approcher de près ou de loin d'un balais, le quidditch ou quoi que ce soit, c'est terminé pour moi jusqu'à ce que cette fichue maladie s'en aille.

Quand à me mettre à genoux devant toi, dans tes rêves, Malfoy.

Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano, en fait j'aime assez, c'est calme, ça appaise. Je sais très bien qu'une personne ne peut pas être complétement corrompu, cependant, nous sommes ce que nous decidons de faire, personne n'est mauvais ou gentil, on a tous une part d'ombre en soi, même si on s'éfforce de la cacher.

Partir en vacances parait difficile, il y a les ASPICS et puis Hermione et Ron ne le comprendrait pas. Quand à emmener Teddy ... je ne crois pas que l'orphelinat me le laissera le prendre après ce que j'ai fait. Même si mon nom est connu, ils vont dire que je suis trop "instable".

Comment sais-tu que je n'ai jamais eut de vrais vacances ? Je pouvais très bien aller dans un cottage au bord de l'eau justement !

Ta deuxieme lettre m'a laissé un peu perplexe, à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Te montrer tout ça, en definitive à été très facile, plus facile que ce que je pensais. La premiere fois je n'ai pas fait attention, puis quand tu me l'as demandé, je n'ai pas reussit. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il suffisait de lacher prise. Toi qui dit que le fait de se laisser guider par ses emotions est enfantin ! C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis désolé, je crois que sur le coup j'ai un peu abusé, j'ai juste pris ta main et puis ensuite ... Tout est venu tout seul, comme si c'était naturel.

Je crois que la suite n'est pas aussi facile que tu ne le penses. Je crois que les fées qui se sont penchés sur mon berceau à la naissance ont cochés: "foncera tête baissé dans des causes perdues", "sera egoiste" et tout ce qui s'en suit. Alors même si tu ne peut pas dire que tu ressens la même chose que moi, je veux faire preuve d'egoisme et penser qu'un jour ce sera peut être le cas. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner, à t'abandonner si facilement. Je suis content que tu ne me mentes pas et je suis désolé d'être aussi persistant.

µ

J'accepte ton amitié à défaut d'avoir ton amour, et si cela devient trop dérangeant alors arrête de m'ecrire et je comprendrais.

µ

µ

Harry Potter.

µ

* * *

µ

**Voila ! J'espere que ca vous plait toujours**

**Encore désolé du retard !**

µ

**La prochaine suite arrive demain avec une lettre de Draco et un passage !**

µ

**Kiss à tous !**

µ

**Review ?**

µ


	19. Chapter 20

µ

**Salut à touuuus !**

**Voila la suite comme promis ^^**

**J'espere qu'elle vous plairaaaa **

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Potter,

µ

"Je reponds en premier lieu à la premiere lettre que tu m'as envoyé: Je ne suis PAS dans un état léthargique !". Potter, tu connais mon célébre ricanement ? Bien alors imagine que je l'ai sorti au moment ou j'ai lu tes deux premieres phrases, le tout accompagné d'un petit sourire. Et par respect pour ta fierté je ne reviendrais pas sur la question de ton état, content ?

Pour ce qui est d'arreter de parler de toi, il va falloir me payer pour que ça arrive, tu es un sujet tellement drôle !

Et pour ta gouverne, c'est bon j'ai compris que tu regrettais, t'inquiete je vais pas revenir dessus à chaque fois, je pense que comme sujet de taquinerie il y a mieux !

C'est cool que tu ais parlé à tes amis. Au moins ça c'est fait tu vas pouvoir respirer un peu. Et puis Granger finira par comprendre tu verra.

C'est bien pour ta magie, tu vois qu'elle était pas perdue. Arrête de baisser les bras à l'avance comme ça et prends un peu plus confiance en toi. Je suis sûr que si tu fais ça tu arrivera mieux à controler ta magie. Prends confiance en tes capacités.

Je crois que tu devrais essayer de ne plus utiliser ta baguette, juste pour voir, je pense que ce ne sont pas des informulés, mais de la magie emotionnelle ou instinctive.

En tout cas, avoue que se serait trés ironique que tu ais accès à une magie de volonté, mais si c'est le cas, tu as une raison de plus pour apprendre à controler tes émotions, sinon elles risqueraient de devenir dangereuses.

Faudra que tu te renseignes, parce que je suis pas un dicomagie désolé!

Pour ceux qui est de ma mère et de l'amour, oublie ! On va dire que j'ai compris. Ca sert à rien, c'est un dialogue de sourd. On ne comprend pas le point de vue de l'autre alors on retentera plus tard si tu veux, mais pour l'instant ça ira.

Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qui se dit Potter, les interdits sont fait pour être contourné, je suis sûr que si tu voles lentement tu n'auras aucun problème, si tu veux on testera comme ça si tu tombes, je me ferais un plaisir de te ... regarder tomber. ( tu pensais vraiment que je te rattraperais ? )

Quand à te mettre à genoux devant moi, oh que oui j'en rêves, Potter.

Je t'apprendrais à jouer du piano si tu veux Potter, juste pour le plaisir de te dire que tu n'es pas doué...

Ah mais arrête d'être négatif comme ça, bon sang. Prends une semaine, justifie la justement par le fait que ça n'allais pas bien, je sais pas moi. Et pour l'orphelinat bien sûr que si ils diront oui, tu es son tuteur normalement ! Bienvenue dans le monde sorcier, les lois ne sont pas les mêmes que dans le monde moldu, c'est la deuxieme fois qu'il y a autant d'orphelin, donc le systéme n'a rien prévu pour les protéger vraiment, ce qui toi t'arrange.

Rien ne t'empèche de partir un week end. Ou bien tu attends la fin des aspics, mais vraiment tu devrais au moins aller voir ton filleul et emmerder le monde au passage !

Comment je sais que tu n'as jamais eu de vraies vacances ? Bah je le sais c'est tout... Tu n'as qu'à venir t'agenouiller devant moi pour le savoir et je te le dirais (tu verra, un jour tu le fera ...). En fait, j'ai entendu tes amis dire que ce n'était pas juste que tu ne sois jamais parti en vacance. C'était au 12 square grimmaurd.

Non, c'est plutôt sympas que tu m'ais fait ressentir tes émotions, au moins j'ai eu la réponse à mes questions. Et tant mieux si ça vient naturellement ça devrais faciliter ton réapprentisage de la magie.

Si tu veux pour les fées je peux leur lancer une malédiction, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi désolé. Mais tu sais, on forge soi-même son avenir alors à toi d'agir en conséquence je te l'ai déja dit.

Enfin bref, mes conseils t'en fais ce que tu veux c'est toi qui vois...

Vis ta vie, prends mon amitié je te la donne et je ne reprend ce que je donne qu'en cas d'extremité... Non plus sérieusement si tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux à un moment il faudra te faire une raison et avancer. En attendant, tu fais bien ce que tu veux ...

µ

µ

D.M

µ

* * *

µ

Harry replia la lettre en fronçant les sourcils, il pourrait peut-être s'arranger avec le professeur Dumbledore pour avoir une entrevue avec Teddy, il l'avait vus quand il était bébé, mais n'avait jamais osé retourner le voir à l'orphelinat. Il se demandait même si il était capable de suporter une telle charge, un bébé, c'est beaucoup de responsabilité, et en plus il n'avait jamais eut d'exemple. On ne peut pas dire que les Dursley soient un exemple de parents idéal, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Harry frissonna en se rappelant le placard sous l'escalier et la privation de nourriture quand il faisait des bétises, ce qui arrivait fréquemment quand il était plus jeune.

Rien que quand Dudley pleurait, Vernon disait que c'était de sa faute... Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et pensa à Teddy. Et si lui aussi tombait dans une famille de ce style là ? Si il était maltraité ? Après tout, Draco avait raison, les enfants n'étaient pas très protégé, le système s'arrangeait surtout pour trouver une famille à tout prix pour chaque enfant, et c'était pire quand ils étaient bébé... Les orphelinats fermaient les yeux sur les problèmes familiaux pouvus qu'ils trouvent une famille.

Harry se leva avec l'intention d'en parler à Dumbledore, il était déterminé. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'on fasse du mal à son filleul.

µ

* * *

µ

**Re ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Funua a ecrit la lettre, et j'ai ecrit le passage, **

**Funua n'a pas lu le passage avant que je le publie parce que j'ai carement zapé, alors j'espere qu'elle aimera aussi**

**^^ Ben oui, surpriiiiiise mdr**

µ

**On merite bien une review pour ce superbe travail d'équipe nan ? **

**REVIEWER NOUS ! lool **

µ


	20. Chapter 21

µ

**Salut ! **

**La suite n'est pas une lettre comme vous l'aurez remarqué ^^**

**J'espere que ça vous plaira !**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

- Harry ?

- Hm ?

Harry leva son regard de son livre et fixa d'un air surpris Hermione. Elle était encore censé lui faire la tête ! La brune le fixa d'un air géné et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui tandis que son meilleur ami se tortillait sur la chaise, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Aussi, murmura la brune

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Harry passa une main gêné dans ses cheveux. Hermione releva lentement la tête vers lui et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Ecoute, Harry... Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas trop eut le temps. Je suis désolé de m'être autant accroché à toi ces derniers temps, j'étais juste ... inquiète pour toi.

- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir dit aussi brutalement, je voulais pas te vexer c'est juste..

Il haussa les épaules mais Hermione le fit taire d'un sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui lança ensuite un regard embarrassé.

- J'ai lu la lettre que tu avais adressé à Draco..

- Laquelle ?

La brune fronça les sourcils et fit un sourire amusé.

- Ah parce qu'il y en a plusieures ?

Harry se mordit la joue, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Ca aurait été Ron, il n'aurait pas fait attention, mais Hermione captait toujours tout, et vite en plus ! Il fit un petit sourire contrit et la brune rigola.

- Tu... tiens à lui ?

- Mouais, on peut dire ça, grimaca le brun

- Et lui ?

Harry baissa la tête, c'était bien ça le problème, il n'en savait rien ! Bien qu'il doute que Draco puisse éprouver la même chose, aprés tout il lui avait dit dans sa lettre, de ne pas attendre plus de lui...

- Non...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je crois que oui.

Hermione lui envoya un petit sourire triste et ressera sa main sur la sienne. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait mal, après tout, Harry avait été rejeté toute son enfance, tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était de l'amour ou de la tendresse. Et la brune savait très bien qu'à ce stade là, elle et Ron ne pouvait plus rien faire et que l'amitié ne suffisait plus à contenter le brun, à le rendre heureux...

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Oui, il a dit que tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir, c'était son amitié.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda la brune

- Je ne sais pas, soupira le brun, j'ai accepté son amitié, mais...

- Ca ne te suffit pas ?

Harry secoua la tête, il savait très bien que c'était égoiste, de tout vouloir d'un seul coup, seulement attendre lui semblait insupportable, même si il... Le brun se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, est ce qu'il serait capable d'une chose pareille ... il allait penser: "même si je suis capable de l'attendre toute ma vie". Harry savait que ses sentiments pour le blond était profond, qu'il serait capable de l'attendre... mais si le blond ne répondait jamais à ses sentiments ? Si il ne l'aimait jamais ? La douleur qui était parti depuis quelque jours déjà revint par vague dans son corps alors qu'il comprenait la réponse: il était condamné à être malheureux pour toujours .. parce que le blond ne l'aimerait jamais.

- Harry ! Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle ..

Le brun lui fit un faible sourire et posa sa main contre son front en soupirant.

- Je crois que je dois l'oublier, Hermione.

µ

* * *

µ

_Malfoy,_

_Je te vois d'ici hausser un sourcil en voyant la taille ridicule de la lettre que je t'envoi. Cependant si je t'ecris, c'est seulement pour te demander une faveur, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout est loin d'être simple, mais il semblerait que je vienne seulement de m'en rendre compte._

_Je voudrais que tu arretes de m'écrire, ne m'en demande pas la raison, parce que je serais incapable de te la donner. Fais-le juste, s'il te plait._

_µ_

_Bien à toi._

_µ_

_µ_

_Harry Potter_

µ

Draco laissa tomber la lettre qu'il tenait du bout des doigts sur le sol et s'enfonca plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal, Potter venait de dire dans ses précédentes lettres que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être son ami malgrè le fait qu'il soit amoureux de lui. Il avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerai jamais, qu'il était désolé d'être persistant, et là... il renoncait ? Draco regarda l'heure à son horloge mural et se leva. Ce n'était pas encore le couvre feu et il avait entendu le miséreux raler sur le fait que son meilleur ami passait plus de temps sur ses devoirs à la bibliothèque qu'avec lui dans la salle commune.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'étude et regarda à chaque table, il vit Granger plongée dans un livre près du rayon de méthamorphose mais pas Potter. Il fit chaque rangée et finit par le trouver.

- Toi !

Potter se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux, il reposa son livre et tourna les talons mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir et l'entraina dehors en le tirant par le poignet. Avant que le brun ait pu réaliser, il se retrouvait coincé dans une salle désafecté. Draco s'appuya contre la porte, comme la dernière fois, les bras croisées sur son torse. Potter le regarda de bas en haut et arreta ses yeux sur son visage.

- Tu vas m'expliquer, Potter.

Le brun se tendit à l'air glacial qu'il avait prit et frissonna, avant de se reprendre et de s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face à son tour.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

- Que tu m'explique ça.

Le blond sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait prit soin d'emmener avant de partir et la brandit devant lui. Potter fit un petit sourire en coin, un peu amer et le regarda dans les yeux en croisant les bras.

- Je croyais que c'était clair pourtant.

- Aparement non, Potter. En fait, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as si rapidement changé d'avis.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a deux jours, tu disais: _je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'abandonner si facilement._

- Arrete ça.

- _J'accepte ton amitié à défaut d'avoir ton amour, et si cela devient trop dérangeant alors arrête de m'ecrire et je comprendrais._

- Arrete ! cria t-il

Draco sursauta legérement, la piece avait une résonnance, pendant un instant, la voix de Potter avait continué de lui crier d'arreter. Au début de leur relation, Draco avait adoré le faire dans les salles de cour, parce que ses cris se repercutaient contre les murs et revenaient sans cesse, comme une vague le submergeant. Le blond secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se rapeler ce genre de chose.

- C'est toi qui me demande d'arreter d'ecrire. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Potter releva brusquement la tête et s'avança à pas mesuré vers lui, ne le quittant pas du regard. Draco frissonna, mais ne bougea pas, le regardant arriver à sa hauteur sans ciller. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à être poussé sur le coté, Potter le tira rapidement contre lui d'une main sur la nuque et posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun ne chercha même pas le consentement de Draco et franchit vivement le barrage de ses lèvres, partant explorer sa bouche de sa langue. Le blond poussa un petit cri surpris ettouffé par le baiser et écarquilla les yeux. Potter continua de l'embrasser alors que lui n'arrivait pas à en revenir, la pensée même qu'il était en train de l'embrasser ne parvenait pas à son cerveau. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier se décala et relacha son etreinte qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Draco posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avec un air ébahi et se rendit compte qu'ils tremblaient. Il leva les yeux et regarda Potter, celui ci respirait vite et son regard était douloureux. Le brun planta ses yeux dans les siens et avança d'un pas.

- Si tu ne veux pas que ce genre de chose se reproduise, arrete de me chercher ou de chercher une réponse.

Le brun le fit se décaler et sortit de la pièce, le laissant planté là. Est-ce que Potter venait vraiment de l'embrasser ?

µ

* * *

µ

Harry marcha à pas rapide vers la tour griffondor et passa le tableau de la grosse dame presque sans s'en rendre compte, il avait une boule au ventre, sa gorge le brûlait. Il franchit la porte de la salle commune et ne répondit même pas à Ron qui venait de lui demander si il avait enfin retrouvé la raison. Le brun monta directement dans les dortoirs et vira Seamus qui était dans leur salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clef et s'adossa contre elle.

Une fois arrivé là, le temps sembla se ralentir. Harry posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il venait de l'embrasser, mais même ça n'arrivait pas à le rendre heureux. Il se sentait amer, enervé. Il frotta sa bouche d'un revers de la main et essaya d'enlever la sensation de celle de Malfoy sur la sienne, mais cette impression de chaleur et de douceur ne voulait pas partir. Il venait de renoncer à Draco. Il prit enfin conscience de sa respiration difficile, de son pouls beaucoup trop élevé et ricana.

- Merde.

Harry se laissa glisser le long de la porte, sa gorge le brûlait, mais il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'asthme. Un sanglot monta dans sa poitrine et il grogna, ça y est, il allait encore chialer. Il laissa sa tête se poser dans le coin du mur et effaca rageusement la larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue. Lui et Malfoy ne s'était jamais embrassé avant, même si ils couchaient ensemble jamais il n'avait pû l'embrasser...jamais. Harry haleta douloureusement, une nouvelle larme roula.

- Fait chier.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Hermione entendit Harry pleurer. Elle serra les poings, Malfoy allait avoir des comptes à lui rendre, personne ne ferait plus pleurer Harry, elle s'en fit la promesse.

µ

* * *

µ

Le lendemain, se fut Hermione qui coincait Malfoy dans une salle désafecté. Elle se planta devant lui, le regard flamboyant tandis que lui la toisait de haut.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux, Granger ?

- Tirer certaines choses au clair.

- Eclaire moi de ton savoir, l'intello !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et prit un air agacé, déjà qu'elle ne portait pas le blond dans son coeur mais si en plus il se mettait à faire des commentaires sarcastiques foireux, elle ne répondrait plus d'elle.

- Je suis venue te parler d'Harry, Malfoy.

Le blond perdit presque instantanément son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires

- Ca me concerne quand tu fais du mal à mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'est lui qui m'a demander d'arreter de lui ecrire.

- Je sais très bien, Malfoy. Mais tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ?

- Quoi ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils et ecarquilla les yeux, aparement Malfoy était vraiment un imbécile, déjà il ne rendait pas compte de l'ampleur des sentiments de Harry et il ne comprenait même pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Harry renonce à toi ! Ne me dis pas que...

- J'avais compris, Granger. Ce que je comprend pas, c'est pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ? Malfoy ! Il pense que tu ne l'aimeras jamais !

- Et c'est peut-être le cas.

- Tu... tu l'aimes.

- Ne dis pas de bétise, Granger, tu en dis déjà assez souvent comme cela.

- Serieusement, Malfoy, ne me dis pas que pendant les trois mois où vous avez ...

Draco se tourna brusquement vers elle, comment ...

- Comment tu.. ?

- Harry me la dit. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été tendre envers lui, parce que je ne le croirai pas, et si tu ne l'aimais pas, même un peu, tu n'aurais pas continué.

- Qui te dit ça ? J'avais ce que je voulais, sans même avoir à chercher, alors pourquoi m'embêter à aller chercher plus loin quand j'ai ce que je veux à portée de la main !

- Tu n'as même pas à chercher, Malfoy, tu es aussi populaire que Harry, c'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi.

Draco fronça les sourcils, Granger l'agacait, ce qu'elle venait de dire l'enervait. C'est vrai qu'il ne detestait plus Potter, mais de là à... la lettre qu'il avait ecrite en pensant au brun lui revint soudainement à l'esprit, la lettre qu'il ne lui avait jamais envoyé... Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était.. de l'intêret, peut-être un peu d'affection, mais rien d'autre. Le blond ne vit même pas Granger s'approcher de la porte, par contre, il l'entendit dire:

- Penses-y, Malfoy, mais si tu fais encore pleurer Harry, je m'arrangerai pour faire de ta vie un enfer.

µ

* * *

µ

**Voila ! Ca change des lettres ^^**

**C'est plus long aussi XD**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? **

**On a le droit à une review ?**

µ


	21. Chapter 22

µ

**Saluuuut à tous !**

µ

**Voila la suite ! ^^**

**Par contre je tenais à vous dire que **

**les publications s'arreterons vendredi prochain **

**parce que je pars en vacances :s**

µ

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira**

**J'ecrirais plein de truc pendant les vacances et je rattraperais surement le retard à la rentrée !**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Harry sursauta quand Hermione laissa tomber brutalement ses livres sur la table de la salle commune. Il ecarquilla les yeux et attendit qu'elle s'explique. La brune souffla et ecarta une méche de cheveux de son front pour la mettre derrière son oreille.

- Bon ! J'ai emprunté tout ces livres à la bibliothèque, tous parlent de la magie sans baguette et je suis d'accord pour dire que .. tu en fais, et à très haut niveau d'ailleurs !

- C..comment ça ?

- Tu envois des émotions quand tu touches les gens, c'est déjà grandiose, parce que la magie sans baguette est complexe, il faut au moins un ans à un sorcier normal pour développer ce nouveau pouvoir. Et toi, il ne t'as fallut qu'un mois.

- Genial... et ça dit quoi ?

Hermione ouvrit le premier livre et se stoppa au passage qui les interressait.

_L'empathie: c'est le fait de s'identifier à l'autre afin de ressentir ce qu'il ressent, ce phénomène inclue une grande sensibilité sensorielle pour celui qui la pratique, il n'est pas rare que le sujet arrive à inverser le processus en envoyant ses propres émotions à autrui._

_µ_

- Tu aurais dû commencer par comprendre les sentiments des autres, mais tu es passé directement à la phase deux. T'as tout fait à l'envers. Bien ! Maintenant, tu vas essayer de savoir ce que je ressens.

Harry la regarda d'un air égaré, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire au juste ? Hermione lui tendit sa main en levant les yeux au ciel et il la prit, ne sachant toujours comment procéder. Il lança un regard perdu à la brune qui fit un sourire.

- Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur moi, peut-être que ça va venir tout seul.

Il lui obeit et ferma les yeux en expirant calmement. Il visualisa son amie, ses cheveux brun, son sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Sa façon de préférer le travail, de les accompagner partout, même dans les causes perdues. Il revint à l'instant présent et se concentra sur la main qu'il tenait, un peu tiède, il sursauta quand il perçut un sentiment qui ne lui appartenait pas s'infiltrer en lui. Il vit le visage de Ron, et ressentit l'amour qu'Hermione lui portait, il lâcha la main de la brune en grimaçant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est bizarre, pendant un instant j'ai été amoureux de Ron, reprit-il en secouant la tête avec effroi.

Hermione eclata de rire. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire, le fait de capter les émotions de son amie lui avait fait partager ses sentiments, d'où l'impression d'amour. Il grimaca de nouveau, Ron était comme un frère pour lui. Hermione le fit travailler pendant toute l'après-midi, le forçant à projeter des images, puis des sons parce qu'elle avait lu que l'empathie pouvait faire ce genre de chose. Elle lui apprit à envoyer des scènes qu'il avait vu ou entendu aux autres et ne le lâcha que quand il les maîtrisa parfaitement.

µ

* * *

µ

- C'est la bonne solution, mon vieux !

- Je commence à me le demander

Le brun piocha sans grand intérêt dans son assiette, ecoutant Ron parler d'un oreille distraite.

- Harry, c'est Malfoy ! Et même si tu l'aimes, je crois pas qu'il va changer pour autant, dit-il en baissant le volume de sa voix pour que lui seul entende.

- Je le sais bien, ça n'empeche... avec lui autour, j'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête.

- T'inquiète ! Ron lui fit un clin d'oeil, le temps va passer, et puis tu trouveras bien un moyen de l'oublier.

Harry posa son coude sur la table et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le brun soupira, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le trouver, ce moyen. Harry se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. un moyen...

µ

* * *

µ

Harry avait obtenu la permission de rater les cours de cette après-midi, Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à voir Teddy, il avait même tenu à l'accompagner. Il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment mal au ventre, d'apréhension, de peur aussi, un peu. Ils prirent un portoloin qu'avait confectionné le directeur et arrivèrent devant une énorme batisse en brique grise. Harry frissona légérement, le batiment était assez froid, il esperait que l'accueil serait meilleur à l'interieur. Dumbledore dû le pousser un peu pour qu'il entre, il lui semblait que ses pieds avaient été lesté avec du plomb.

Il entra le coeur au bord des lèvres et attendit que Dumbledore aille à l'acceuil, il se sentait un peu dépassé par la situation, il avait voulu venir sur une impulsion, parce qu'il voulait savoir comment Teddy allait, savoir si on s'occupait bien de lui, il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. On lui avait demandé si il comptait l'adopter, et il n'avait jamais su repondre, il regrettait un peu maintenant.

- Harry !

Le brun se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui emboita le pas, regardant tout autour de lui, les pierres étaient toute aussi grises de l'interieur comme de l'exterieur, la couleur était froide. Il s'arreta quand il vit une femme d'un certain age s'approcher avec un bébé dans les bras. La femme avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon, l'allure sévére, et ils semblaient tellement tiré qu'Harry se dit qu'avec une coiffure pareille elle n'aurait jamais besoin de lifting, il frissona. Elle lui tendit le petit garçon qu'elle avait dans les bras et Harry le regarda plus attentivement, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte chatain assez sombre et il était habillé d'une ample chemise à carreau et d'un pantalon qui semblait beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Le brun le prit dans ses bras et fit un signe de tête à la femme qui détourna le regard, il frissona de nouveau, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il tourna son attention vers Teddy qui n'avait aucune réaction.

- Salut, bonhomme.

Le petit tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit la bouche en un petit sourire qui fit rire Harry, il était vraiment craquant, c'était le portrait craché de Remus, le même nez, la même expression douce, par contre, il avait prit les yeux de sa mère, la même forme... Quand Harry avait vu Teddy pour la derniere fois, ses cheveux changeaient tout le temps de couleur selon ses émotions, ses yeux aussi, il s'en fit la remarque.

- Qu'est ce que t'as grandi, j'me souviens que tes cheveux changeaient tout le temps de couleur, c'était marrant à voir.

- Personne ne doit se faire remarquer ici, grinça la vieille dame

- Comment ça ?

- Nous empechons qu'un tel phénomène se reproduise.

- Vous..

Harry la regarda, si il ne tennait pas Teddy, il lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il tourna son regard vers le petit et lui prit la main avec un sourire.

- Je vois que c'est une éducation à la old school, dit-il à Teddy, il se tourna brusquement vers la vieille, seulement si j'apprend que vous avez à nouveau tenté d'empecher "un tel phénomène" de se reproduire, je peux vous dire que Voldemort ne sera pas le dernier à avoir tater de ma baguette.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et un sourire menacant. Il s'en fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter à la presse, qu'elle aille se plaindre pour voir. Dumbledore sourit et posa calmement sa main sur l'épaule de la femme qui avait reculé sous la menace.

- Je crois que Mrs Whitaker va me faire visiter ce charmant endroit, voulez-vous ? proposa le directeur.

- C..certainement.

Harry attendit qu'ils furent parti pour se redresser en repositionant Teddy sur sa hanche, il regarda autour de lui et trouva un banc où il se posa avec lui. Il le mit face à lui sur ses genoux et lui prit les mains.

- On va enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion tout les deux.

Teddy pencha la tête et répéta: "euuuh", faisant sourire Harry, il avait eut peur pour rien, il était un peu géné, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec un bébé, mais voyant l'air joyeux de Teddy il se dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en sortir si mal que ça.

- Tu sais, je crois que Malfoy est pas si tordu que ça, finalement. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, de te savoir avec moi. Ce sera mieux qu'avec cette vieille...

Harry s'enerva un peu et gonfla les joues pour s'empecher de dire le mot "conne", ce qui fit rire Teddy, le brun lui lança un regard amusé et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui venait de prendre un éclat bleuté.

- Et ben, les bonnes vieilles habitudes reviennent vite !

Les cheveux de Teddy prirent un eclat plus prononcé et Harry hocha la tête en voyant s'operer le changement, les bébés étaient imprévisibles et si jamais cette sorcière osait ne serait-ce que le réprimander à ce sujet, il se ferait un plaisir de venir lui rendre visite. Rien que de penser à elle, il sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser, cette femme était repoussante et il n'aimait pas ses manières. Il se promit de rester loin d'elle, et d'emmener Teddy pour qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais.

- Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu serais capable de me supporter ?

Harry rigola quand Teddy secoua les bras dans tout les sens. Il avait vraiment le don pour mettre à l'aise, il était adorable.

µ

* * *

µ

- Harry tu es sûr que ..

- Je crois que oui.

- Alors reviens me voir quand ce ne sera plus "je crois".

La brune tourna les talons mais Harry la retint une fois de plus assez brusquement, il la tira vers lui et ferma la porte.

- Si je te le demande c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, je veux adopter Teddy, mais je ne peux pas le faire si je passe mon temps à déprimer en pensant à Malfoy.

- Mais Harry, tu es sûr que tu as bien réflechi ?

- Oui, depuis lundi en fait.

- Une semaine.. Et si... et si Malfoy venait à ressentir quelque chose pour toi ?

- Il ne le fera pas, il avait l'air dégouté quand...

- Quand quoi ?

- Quand je l'ai embrassé, confia Harry avec amertume.

Hermione chercha quelque chose dans la piéce suceptible de l'aider à se défiler, mais elle avait finit tout ses devoirs, et Harry le savait, il était tout le temps avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

- Harry, c'est mal.

- Comment ça ?

- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si Malfoy venait à changer d'avis et que toi tu...

- Il ne changera pas d'avis, il ne tient pas à moi.

- Je ne crois pas. Je crois que tu te trompes, je ne veux pas faire ça, s'il te plait ne me le demande pas.

- Si je viens te voir toi, c'est parce que je sais que tu arriveras à controler quoi effacer, si je demande à Ron, je ne suis pas sûr du résultat, et si j'oubliais Teddy ? ajouta Harry, comme se parlant à lui même.

Hermione hésita, d'un coté, il y avait Malfoy, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à agir, ni à faire quoi que ce soit. De l'autre, Harry souffrait de ce rejet, il tentait par tout les moyens de passer à autre chose, en vain. Et puis il y avait Teddy, l'argument final, Harry voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur lui, ne penser qu'à son bien-être. Hermione frissona, quand même, le sortilège d'Amsnésie... Elle regarda Harry et son regard déterminé, ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle prenait sa baguette et que Harry s'avançait vers elle. Elle posa sa baguette sur la tempe du brun, se faisant la remarque que cela ressemblait à un suicide à l'arme à feu avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur les passages à effacer.

- Obliviate !

µ

* * *

µ

**Voila ! J'espere que la suite vous a plu ^^**

**Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? **

µ

**Kiss !**

µ

**Review ?**

µ


	22. Chapter 23

µ

**Salut !**

µ

**Bon alors tout d'abbord je tiens à confirmer le fait que:**

**Je pars en vacance samedi, donc la suite de vendredi sera**

**effectivement la derniere suite et que pour connaitre le reste de l'histoire**

**il faudra attendre aprés les vacances :s**

µ

**J'espere que la suite vous plaira !**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Draco en avait assez. Repenser sans cesse à la lettre qu'il avait écrite sans envoyer ne lui servait à rien, l'attitude de Potter était bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Et tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas, il ne pourrait pas tourner la page. C'était ce qu'il se disait depuis ce matin, si il parlait à Potter et que celui ci mettait enfin des explications sur ses actes, il arriverait à comprendre et retournerai à sa vie normale. Seulement rien n'était normal, ce n'était pas normal qu'il pense sans cesse à Potter depuis le début de la matinée, ce n'était pas normal qu'il se pose des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait envers lui, parce que rien que le fait de se le demander ne faisait que confirmer qu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour lui. Avant, jamais il n'avait pensé: est-ce que j'aime Potter ? parce que cela n'avait pas lieu d'être, il couchait avec lui, il n'y avait aucun sentiment, mais maintenant ...

Draco fit claquer sa langue contre son palet d'agacement, et voila que ça lui reprenait. Il décida d'aller faire sa ronde bien plus tôt que prévu, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas une ronde parce qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, Draco ricana et prit sa veste avant de se diriger comme par automatisme vers le tableau de la salle commune.

- Dracoooo ?

Le blond s'arreta en levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira lourdement en se tournant vers la voix de Pansy.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas où ?

- Faire un tour.

- Je peux venir ?

- Va au diable, Pansy, j'ai envi d'être un peu seul.

- Ca change pas de d'habitude, maugréa t-elle, t'es tout le temps tout seul de toute façon

Draco frissonna, un peu atteint par les paroles de Pansy, il secoua la tête et reprit un air agacé avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois sorti, il laissa son regard se perdre au loin... Il était tout le temps tout seul ?

µ

* * *

µ

Et comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, il croisa Potter dans les couloirs, celui semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il le bouscula. Draco lui prit le poignet et Potter releva les yeux vers lui, un peu prit par surprise, il dégagea son poignet de sa prise, brutalement

- Lâche moi, Malfoy.

- Pas question, tu viens et cette fois on va tenir une vrai discussion, avec des phrases qui ont un sens.

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et le poussa dans la salle qui se trouvait derrière lui, par habitude il se posta devant la porte pour barrer toute tentative de fuite. Potter se tourna vers lui en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Discuter, c'est tout.

- Discuter de quoi ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- De tout, de tes lettres, du fait que tu renonces, et surtout du pourquoi.

Draco observa Potter, celui ci avait l'air un peu plus serrein, bien qu'un peu sur les nerfs, il avait fait des progrès, il s'était vite relevé de sa tentative de suicide.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Moi je crois que si, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu renonces ? Tu disais tout le contraire la derniere fois, et là tu ... je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas.

Potter ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air impassible, et Draco avait envi de hurler, de le secouer pour qu'il ait une quelconque réaction, plus que cet air idiot. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

- Arrete de prendre cet air idiot et répond moi !

- A quoi veux-tu que je réponde ? reprit le brun

- Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ?

- Est-ce que tu tiens réellement à le savoir ?

- Bien sur, Potter ! Sinon je ne serais pas en train de te poser la question !

- De toute façon, peu importe la réponse, je n'y arrive pas...

Draco sentit sa colère disparraître en regardant Potter de bas en haut, mais de quoi parlait cet imbecile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Le brun lui tourna le dos et alla se poster près de la fenêtre, il posa son avant bras sur le montant, regardant au dehors, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

- J'ai demandé à Hermione de me lancer le sort d'Obliviate..

Draco sursauta à ce mot, son coeur se serra à lui en couper le souffle, il lui jeta un regard halluciné et avant qu'il n'ait vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait, il arrachait Potter à sa fenêtre en le prenant vivement par le bras. Il s'appretait à lui donner un coup de poing quand un flux de magie le traversa, arretant son geste. Des images lui parvinrent alors, il voyait par les yeux de Potter comme dans un souvenir.

_- Harry, c'est mal._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si Malfoy venait à changer d'avis et que toi tu..._

_- Il ne changera pas d'avis, il ne tient pas à moi._

_- Je ne crois pas. Je crois que tu te trompes, je ne veux pas faire ça, s'il te plait ne me le demande pas._

_- Si je viens te voir toi, c'est parce que je sais que tu arriveras à controler quoi effacer, si je demande à Ron, je ne suis pas sûr du résultat, et si j'oubliais Teddy ? ajouta Harry, comme se parlant à lui même._

_Il la vit hésiter, et sentit son coeur se comprimer dans sa poitrine en la voyant mettre la baguette sur sa tempe. Un instant de flottement passa alors que Granger fermait les yeux et qu'il percevait les sentiments de Potter tandis que celui-ci fermait les yeux à son tour. De l'hésitation, du doute, un sentiment de malaise. Et si Malfoy l'aimait finalement ? Et si il finissait par tomber amoureux de lui ? Est-ce qu'il regretterait toute sa vie d'avoir fait ce geste ? Quelle serait la réaction du blond si il l'apprenait ? _

_- Obli.._

_Est-ce qu'il serait en colère ? Ou bien simplement soulagé de ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules ? _

_- ...viate._

_Potter saisit rapidement la baguette de Granger avant qu'elle n'ait finit de prononcer le sort et la pointa vers le sol, le sort s'ecrasa à ses pieds et il regarda la volute de fumée bleu jaillir du plancher avec un peu de soulagement. Draco se sentit inspirer brutalement, un peu choqué par la situation, il vit Granger reculer avec horreur en regardant l'endroit où avait ricoché le sort._

_- Harry, tu..._

_- Je suis désolé._

_Potter posa une main tremblante sur ses yeux, il avait le tournis, un mélange de crainte, de culpabilité d'avoir entrainé Granger là dedans, de douleur aussi, parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu jusqu'au bout, il ne voulait pas..._

_- Je suis désolé, je te demande ça... et puis je..._

_- Harry ..._

_- Pardon._

_- Ce n'est rien._

µ

Potter arreta brusquement le flux de magie et Draco se sentit un peu déstabilisé par ce brusque revirement de situation. Il regarda le brun qui continuait de regarder par la fenêtre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait. constata Draco d'une voix tremblante

- Non...

Potter se retourna enfin vers lui et voyant son air égaré, il hésita et finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il sache, mais Malfoy voulait des explications, il lui transmit donc ses pensées, sa peur d'être malheureux pour toujours, à le savoir marié avec une femme, son horreur quand il découvrit qu'il allait falloir l'oublier, sa peur de finir seul, sans lui, la douleur de devoir renoncer à lui en voulant se préserver, par peur d'avoir de la peine et de souffrir. Et puis cette solution un peu stupide quand Ron lui avait lancé qu'il trouverait bien un "moyen" de l'oublier.

- Je vais tuer Weasley.

- Il ne disait pas ça pour le sortilége, c'est moi qui ait trouvé ça.

- Ne le fais jamais.

- Quoi ?

- M'oublier.

Draco se demanda pourquoi il parlait aussi franchement, mais c'était peut-être justement dû au fait que Potter venait de se dévoiler, de lui laisser voir ses peurs et ainsi de se rendre si vulnérable devant lui. Il frissonna, l'étreinte de Potter lui faisait mal, il le serrait trop fort, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura t-il

Potter s'écarta un peu de lui, gardant une main posée dans le bas de son dos, il écarta une méche blonde de son front et y posa le sien en fermant les yeux. Draco le vit sourire avant de frissonner en entendant son murmure.

- Moi je sais.

Et le brun l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, Potter ne voulait que le provoquer, lui prouvait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'accroche à lui. Ce baiser là était plus calme, Draco soupira de bien-être au contact de ses lèvres et ferma les yeux quand Potter arreta leur baiser. Il sentait son souffle se repercuter sur ses lèvres et trembla un peu, le laissant l'étreindre plus fort. Il soupira en remarquant que Potter n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre leur baiser et fronça les sourcils, voilà qui était embéttant.

- Potter...

- Harry, proposa t-il

- Harry...

Il n'attendit pas qu'il approuve et fondit sur ses lèvres, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé par ça ? Draco grogna, ils avaient tout fait à l'envers. Le brun fit remonter sa main le long de son dos tandis que lui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Il lui fit parvenir le flux de magie de nouveau et Draco sursauta un peu, pas encore habitué à cette sensation. Du bien-être, de la chaleur et la surprise que Draco réponde à son baiser. Le blond enfouit sa main dans les cheveux ebènes et se sépara de ses lèvres à regret. Alors non, il ne savait pas si il aimait Potter, mais l'embrasser, ça c'était une autre histoire...

- Ca veut dire quoi au juste ? murmura Harry, perdu

- Je.. je ne sais pas.

Harry grogna de mécontentement et frotta son nez contre la peau de son cou, respirant son odeur. Draco eut un sourire en coin, Potter faisait toujours ça, à croire qu'il avait des gênes de loup dans les veines. Une main sur la nuque du brun, il se pencha contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule, essayant de réfléchir où tout ça les menaient tandis que Potter jouait toujours au même manège dans son cou, essayant de le faire frissoner. Et il y parvint quand il murmura tout contre sa peau.

- Tu veux bien essayer ? Avec moi.

Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur sa robe de sorcier et Potter ferma fort les yeux laissant passer un nouveau flux magique sans s'en rendre compte. Le brun s'attendait à un rejet. Draco soupira, il était bien trop nerveux, il faisait peur à Potter sans aucune raison. Il se détentit et son pouce caressa la nuque du brun en un geste rassurant.

- Oui.

µ

* * *

µ

- Tu déprimes toujours ?

- Tu oses poser la question, sourit-il

Draco et lui se retrouvaient le soir dans la salle sur demande, le blond avait accepté d'essayer de sortir avec lui, mais se montrer au grand jour parraissait assez complexe, pour lui comme pour Harry. Le brun posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco avec un sourire.

- Tout marche bien, je n'ai pas de raison de déprimer.

- Et Teddy ?

- J'ai demandé les papiers d'adoption, mais la vieille me cause du fil à retordre.

- Quelle vieille ? il fronça les sourcils

- Elle interdisait à Ted de changer la couleur de ses cheveux, ou du moins d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je l'ai menacé de venir lui rendre visite si elle recommençait.

Draco eut un sourire amusé, il imaginait assez bien la scène. Harry pencha la tête sur le coté et pensa aux raisons qui les empéchaient d'être ensemble au grand jour. Draco avait peur du regard des autres, même si il n'en disait rien, et lui avait peur qu'on lui refuse l'adoption de Teddy.

- Draco ?

- Hn ?

- L'homosexualité, c'est perçu comment ici ?

- Chez les sorciers ?

- Hn.

Draco gigota, assez mal à l'aise, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet, en fait, c'était seulement le troisième jour qu'ils étaient tout les deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il posait cette question ? Il fronça les sourcils et se décida à repondre malgrè ses intérrogations.

- Ca peut aller, c'est moins controversé que chez les moldus, mais il y a des homophobes partout. Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'ai un peu peur pour Teddy.

- C'est ok, de toute façon, je suis sûr que tu vas lancé une nouvelle mode, ricana le blond

Harry grimaca en pensant à Elton John, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ressembler à ça.

- Mouais, soupira t-il, l'icone gay du monde sorcier, ironisa t-il

- Genial, comme si sauver le monde c'était pas assez !

Harry rigola et regarda Draco en se disant qu'il avait de la chance. Il aurait pû ne pas avoir le temps de dévier le sort d'Hermione, ou bien mourir avec sa tentative de suicide, et aujourd'hui, il était dans ses bras. Son regard se fit tendre et Draco lui jeta un regard surpris devant son air pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry fit un sourire mystèrieux en plissant les yeux d'un air de dire: "je te le dirai pas" et posa son bras en travers de son ventre, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds. Il inspira calmement, en moins de deux jours, tout c'était pratiquement arrangé, Merlin devait avoir un faible pour lui, pensa t-il avec amusement.

- Rien, je suis juste content que tu sois là ...

Draco ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre celle d'Harry. C'était la premiere fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de chose. Le brun prit sa main avec un sourire et traça des arabesques sur sa paume, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

- Je vais aller voir Teddy demain, j'ai l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

- Tu manques beaucoup les cours en se moment.

- C'est pas vraiment un problème. Tu savais que Fol'Oeil m'a proposé de les rejoindre l'année prochaine ?

- Non... Il n'attend même pas le résultat de tes aspics ?

- Pas vraiment, il m'a laissé entendre que même si je les rattais, je pourrai avoir ma place parmis eux.

- Il te l'a demandé quand ?

- En début d'année, ricana le brun.

Un silence agréable s'installa et Draco posa sa main au dessus du bras d'Harry qui lui enserrait la taille.

- Je peux venir demain ?

- Bien sûr ! Faudra en parler à Dumbledore.

- Hn. Il vient aussi ?

- Oui, tout le temps..

Draco soupira, le petit Teddy l'intriguait un peu, il savait qu'Harry avait acheté des vetements pour lui la veille et quelques jouets, parce que ce dernier lui avait tout raconté au soir. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre et fit une grimace, c'était bientôt le couvre-feu, il devait se préparer pour sa ronde.

- J'vais devoir y aller.

- Moi aussi, Hermione va s'inquieter.

- T'es plus un bébé..

- Va dire ça à Hermione !

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la porte mais fut arreté par deux bras autour de sa taille. Il sourit et ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre lui. Draco fit tourner sa tête de deux doigts sous son menton et l'embrassa d'abbord doucement puis de plus en plus langoureusement. Il passa le barrage de ses lèvres et joua avec sa langue, la mordillant par moment, faisant soupirer Harry. Quand Draco relacha leur étreinte, il sentit le désir monter en lui comme auparavant, il secoua la tête et regarda Harry qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. La même lueur de désir devait flotter dans son regard. Harry posa ses lèvres contre les siennes plus doucement comme pour les faire se calmer puis arreta le baiser.

- Bonne nuit, chuchotta t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Draco frissonna et fut incapable de répondre tandis qu'Harry quittait la pièce. Il jura avec un sourire en coin, le brun profitait visiblement de l'effet qu'il avait toujours eut sur lui.

µ

* * *

µ

- Hey ! Salut toi !

Harry ne fit même pas attention à la vieille qui le tenait et lui prit Teddy des bras avec un sourire. Le brun calla le petit contre lui et l'entendit gazouiller un peu, comme pour lui répondre, son sourire s'élargit, il jeta un regard à Draco qui s'était mit en retrait, un peu tendu. Dumbledore avait vite comprit ce qui se passait entre eux, en même temps, voir Harry Potter demander au directeur si Draco Malfoy pouvait venir à l'orphelinat lui aussi avait de quoi impressioner !

- Je vais aller voir l'avancement de ces procédures d'adoption, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner ?

- C'est à dire que.. les laisser seul avec un bébé..

- Je m'en porte garant.

- T..très bien, reprit la vieille à regret

Harry attendit qu'ils soient partis pour s'assoir sur le banc derrière eux, on leur avait laissé une pièce pour qu'ils aient plus d'intimité, le brun prit son sac d'une main et l'ouvrit avec habileté tandis que Draco venait s'assoir à coté d'eux, scrutant tout les faits et gestes de Pot.. Harry.

- Regarde ça, reprit-il d'une voix douce.

Il tendit un doudou en forme d'ours en peluche à Teddy qui le regarda avec des yeux ecarquillés avant de claquer des mains, essayant de l'attrapper. Harry le lui donna et le regarda un moment jouer avec, le sourire aux lèvres. Draco n'en revenait pas de son changement d'attitude, à l'école il parraissait nerveux, sur ses gardes, alors qu'ici avec Teddy.. Il était calme et serrein.

- Tu peux le prendre deux secondes ? demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le coté, j'vais sortir les vétements et l'habiller, la vieille nous laisse jamais trop longtemps ensemble.

Draco hésita, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les bébés, il n'avait même pas répondut qu'Harry le lui mettait dans les bras, il grogna, mécontent. Il regardant Harry sortir une chemise à carreaux bleu et un pantalon en jean en grimacant parce que Teddy bougeait beaucoup et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude du tout, il était prêt à crier au secour quand Harry le reprit. Il souffla tandis que le brun riait de son attitude.

- T'es vraiment trop tendu, tu lui as fait peur, rigola Harry

Effectivement, les cheveux de Teddy venait de prendre une teinte plus sombre que d'habitude ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose dans la pièce. Harry s'occupa de le changer et fut soulagé d'avoir prit la bonne taille.

- Ben voila ! C'est mieux non ?

Teddy eut un fou rire au ton que prenait Harry et ses cheveux devinrent cette fois ci complétement bleu, le brun était en train de sourire quand un cri retenti dans le couloir.

- Voila qu'il recommence ! reprit une voix furieuse

Harry se crispa en reconnaissant la voix de la vieille dame, il serra son filleul contre lui dans un geste protecteur et se mit de coté, surveillant les faits et gestes de la folle. Elle déboula en face d'eux et jeta un regard dégouté au bébé, Dumbledore n'était pas là.

- Vous devez lui ordonnez d'arreter ça ! C'est un établissement correct ici !

- Parce que vous vous trouvez correcte ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Alors réflechissez: qui de nous deux à une réaction irrationelle !

Harry ressera ses bras sur son filleul, inquiet. Il ne voulait pas le laisser avec elle, il préssentait quelque chose, il était en danger.

- Harry !

Le brun se tourna vers Draco qui venait de l'apeller, il avait peur pour Teddy, la vieille allait lui faire du mal si il le lui rendait. Elle dégageait des ondes mauvaises, il pouvait les percevoirs, c'était horrible cette aura noire et visqueuse s'étendant autour d'elle. Les pensées se dégageant d'elle l'horrifiaient, cette femme était abjecte.

Draco avait du mal à respirer, la force magique émanant d'Harry le rendait gourd. Le brun ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'il était en train de faire, le climat s'était refroidi et l'air était devenu electrique, vibrant de menace, même la vieille dame semblait pétrifiée. Il comprit alors qu'Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ou n'en n'avait pas conscience.

- Arrete ça ! Ta magie, Potter ! Surveille-la !

D'un coup, tout s'arreta, Draco se retint au mur à coté de lui tandis que la dame tombait à genoux devant le brun et le bébé. Teddy ne semblait pas avoir été touché par le changement, il souriait toujours à Harry, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le brun se tourna vers lui, et voyant qu'il était essouflé, son regard se teinta d'inquiétude.

- Ca va ? Je suis désolé.

- Ca va, inquiete toi plutôt pour elle, dit-il en montrant la femme du menton.

Harry se tourna vers elle et vit un regard furieux mais aussi térrifié. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Dumbledore pour arriver.

- Allons bon ! Que ce passe t-il ici ?

- Il nous a jeté un sort ! Il est dangereux ! cria la vieille

- Elle voulait lui faire du mal ! Je l'ai vu !

- Comment ça tu l'as vu ?

- Ses intentions étaient mauvaises, cracha t-il

- Comment tu l'as vu, Harry ? répéta Dumbledore

- Je... ses pensées sortaient d'elle..

Harry se tourna sur le coté, cachant Teddy à la vue de la femme, il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'approche de son bébé.

- Elles sortaient d'elle, Harry ?

- Elle a une sorte de halo noir autour d'elle, ses ondes sont mauvaises et elle pue le vice à quinze mètres.

Draco retint un sursaut, il regarda Harry, ahuri. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il hallucinait. Personne ne voyait les auras ! Seul les animaux et les sorciers vraiment puissant y parvenaient !

- De quelle couleur suis-je, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé

Le brun se tourna vers lui et n'eut pas besoin d'y regarder à deux fois.

- Vous êtes blanc.

- Et Teddy ?

- Bleu.

- Et enfin Draco ?

- Rouge

- Foncé ?

- Non, hésita t-il, un peu comme les tables à griffondor.

Harry rigola en voyant l'air de Draco, il était un peu inquiet, car il savait que ce n'était pas normal de voir ce genre de couleur, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Il les avaient vus au moment où la femme avait eut ces pensées ...

- Interressant, marmonna Dumbledore en se caressant le menton, l'air de reflechir, Bien ! Nous allons tous rentrer !

- Pas question que je laisse Teddy avec cette malade, rugit-il

- Harry, l'orphelinat et moi nous sommes chargés des papiers, demain Ted Lupin deviendra officielement ton fils. La nuit porte conseil, nous reviendrons chercher ce bébé demain.

Le brun secoua la tête, il le sentait, quelque chose de mauvais aller arriver si il le laissait ici, il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? murmura le blond.

Harry lui lança un regard suppliant avant de poser sa main sur son bras, le flux d'energie le traversa et il frissonna. Le contact fut d'abbord glacé, puis Draco perçut la peur du brun, son préssentiment envers l'orphelinat et le fait de laisser Teddy ici tout seul. Le flux cessa et Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Dumbledore le regarda d'un air etrange, il n'avait pas comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

- On ne peut pas laisser ce bébé tout seul.

- Mais ...

- Professeur, vous m'avez déjà dit que vous aviez fait des erreurs et qu'à certain moment, vous auriez put les eviter.

- Oui, cepen..

- Vous me l'avez dit... à la mort de Sirius, termina le brun avec difficulté, alors croyez moi, laisser Teddy tout seul n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le vieux directeur soupira en regardant Harry par dessus ses lunettes en forme de croissant de lune. Harry Potter avait grandi, en si peu de temps, il était devenu si mature. Dumbledore finit par sourire et leva les mains devant lui.

- Très bien, nous resterons ici dans ce cas. Mrs Whitaker se fera un plaisir de nous laisser une salle à notre disposition, je suppose ? reprit-il en se tournant vers la vieille femme.

- Bien sûr.

- Monsieur ! J'avais une ronde à faire ce soir...

- J'enverrai un hibou à Minerva pour demander que mademoiselle Parkinson vous remplace.

- Bien.

La dame se releva et lança un regard noir à Harry avant de tourner les talons, ils lui emboitèrent le pas. Elle les mena à travers différent couloir, le brun se placa le plus loin possible d'elle, il n'avait pas confiance, elle était vraiment mauvaise. La femme au chignon s'arreta devant une salle et l'ouvrit avec un air pincé.

- Cette salle pour ces messieurs.

Harry laissa Draco rentrer en premier et le suivit peu aprés, prenant bien garde de fusiller Mrs Whitaker au passage. Dumbledore s'avança dans la pièce et matérialisa un berceau et deux lits d'un geste de la main. Mrs Whitaker s'avanca vers Dumbledore et lui parla tandis qu'ils inspectaient la pièce nouvellement meublés. Le directeur se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

- Je serais dans la deuxième chambre de l'aile Est, ce n'est pas loin, juste à gauche au bout du couloir.

Harry hocha la tête et ne se détendit que quand les adultes fermèrent la porte et que leurs pas se furent eloignés. Il s'assit sur le lit et déposa Teddy à coté de lui. Draco vint se planter devant lui.

- Des auras ! Rien que ça !

- Auras ?

- Les couleurs que tu vois, ce sont des auras. Ca ne m'étonne pas que Dumbledore soit en blanc, un vrai petit saint ! ricana Draco

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Grande force et spiritualité, un vrai saint.

- Teddy est bleu

- C'est la douceur, le calme et la paix, ou le besoin de paix.

- Comme Remus, reprit Harry tendrement, et toi ? C'est rouge et parfois rose. C'est influé par tes préférences sexuelles ? se moqua t-il

- Bien sûr que non, grimaca le blond, sensualité ardente, capacité à retenir l'attention et envie de vivre.

- Joli, ca te correspond parfaitement.

Harry fit un sourire et regarda Teddy qui les observait en jouant avec sa nouvelle peluche. Draco pencha la tête, Potter était vraiment incroyable, son suicide aurait pû agir négativement sur sa magie, et voila qu'il arrivait à percevoir les auras ! Il secoua la tête, le brun était vraiment imprevisible. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry analyser toute les parties de son corps.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est nul, je vois pas la mienne.

Draco ricana et vint s'assoir à coté de lui en croisant les bras avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'Harry reprenait Teddy dans ses bras. Il n'y avait que Potter pour s'inquieter de ne pas voir son aura alors qu'il venait d'acquerir des pouvoirs fabuleux.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est bleu foncé

- Pourquoi ?

- Hmmm, sagesse et sainteté pour sa majesté le saint Potty.

- Hey !

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Draco en riant, son regard se fut plus soucieux tandis qu'il posait une main sur la jambe du blond. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en réflechissant, obervant le bébé jouer avec un bouton de sa chemise.

- A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je déraille ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce qu'il y a deux semaines j'étais incapable de faire voler une plume, et maintenant je vois des auras !

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu penses que Teddy est en danger, ça agit sur tes sens.

- Donc ça va peut-être disparaître ?

- C'est possible.

- Bizarre, murmura le brun, si ça se trouve j'ai complétement imaginé que Teddy était en danger... mais je serais plus tranquille d'être ici que de rentrer sans lui maintenant.

- Hn.

Harry déposa le bébé dans son berceau improvisé en le voyant bailler et resta près de lui un moment avant d'aller se rassoir à coté de Draco. Il reposa sa main sur la jambe du blond et posa sans trop y faire attention sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne le sentit pas se tendre, trop ancré dans ses pensées.

Draco soupira, il y a pas deux jours, il était seul, sans Potter, cette proximité était un peu gênante, parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça. C'était nouveau et ça le dérangeait que le brun soit si détendu alors que lui se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se décala et remarqua l'air interrogateur de brun sur lui.

- Tu deviens collant, Potter, expliqua t-il

Il regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir dit ça en voyant l'air peiné du brun, mais se mordit la langue pour ne pas s'excuser, à la place, il alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Harry fit semblant de rien et retourna près de Teddy, essayant de cacher son air blessé.

- Tu n'as qu'à le dire, maugréa t-il

- C'est ce que je viens de faire

- Si ça te dérangeais de sortir avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire, je ne t'ai pas forcé.

Draco lui lança un regard agacé d'un air de dire: "merci, j'étais là". Et se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon, il n'y avait rien, ce n'était que des plaines partout à perte de vue. Il soupira, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, bien sûr qu'il avait voulu sortir avec Potter. Et la proximité ne le gênait pas tout le temps, c'était juste... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, même lui ne se comprenait pas.

- Tu deviens rose, marmona Harry

- Hn.

Solitude délibérement choisie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de s'exclure ? Peur de souffrir ? Peur de se lancer ? Il n'en savait rien.

- Ecoute, tu devrais arreter de penser aussi fort, j'arrive à l'entendre, confia Harry gêné.

Draco se tourna vers lui et le vit gigotter, mal à l'aise, il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu arrives à m'entendre ?

- Je crois que j'arrive à capter les pensées quand elles sont forte, grimaca le brun, comme avec Whitaker qui pensait qu'à haïr Teddy.

Le blond soupira et s'avança vers lui. Puisque Potter savait, il n'avait plus à le lui cacher.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça...

- Hn

Draco se placa à coté de lui et tenta de se faire pardonner en enlaçant le brun par derrière, posant ses mains sur son ventre plat. Harry s'appuya un peu contre lui et recouvrit ses mains des siennes en soupirant. Encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas chez Potter. Lui, savait pourquoi il avait du mal à être démonstratif, ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment été tendre avec lui, les démonstrations de douceur étaient inexistante, mais Potter... Lui il n'avais jamais eut de parent, il avait vécu avec des moldus qui le haissait, et il arrivait à être .. comme ça.

- T'es vraiment incroyable... marmona Draco pour lui même.

- Quoi ?

- Rien..

- Tu sais... tu me caches vraiment beaucoup de chose..

- Quoi ?

- Riiienn !

Harry fit un sourire en remarquant qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner, il se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se décaler. Draco, qui avait fermé les yeux, grogna le faisant rire, il s'approcha et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et soupira dans le baiser tandis que les mains de blond partaient s'installer dans le bas de son dos. Une porte claqua et il sursauta, s'eloignant de Draco et se mettant directement sur ses gardes.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Draco secoua la tête négativement tandis que lui jetait un coup d'oeil inquiet à Teddy qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, il finit par hausser les épaules en remarquant que la porte était fermé. Le brun fronça les sourcils, soucieux, mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de reflechir et revint prendre ses lèvres avec passion. Il s'oublia dans le baiser et laissa le blond faire ce qu'il voulait .

Harry et Draco avaient finit par s'assoir sur le lit et le brun s'était contenté de prendre sa main, traçant des dessins imaginaires sur sa paume. Il entremela leur main avec un sourire, combien de fois est-ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire ce simple geste avec lui ? Il ricana, en y repensant c'était assez ridicule. Il caressa le pouce de Draco du sien un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Teddy.

- Je crois que sur ce coup là, j'ai vraiment été parano, tout va bien, reprit-il en fermant les yeux et en posant sa tête contre le mur.

- Ca va ? Tu respire de façon bizarre.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il peinait à respirer, mais il avait oublié d'emmener sa ventoline avec lui et puis les crises passaient toute seule quand elles n'étaient pas trop violente.

- Oui, ca va passer.

- T'es sûr ?

- Hn.

Harry envoya un sourire rassurant à Draco et changea de discussion.

- Tu pense que Dumbledore va m'autoriser à prendre Teddy en cour ? dit-il en riant.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas la place d'un bébé.

- T'es pas drôle, ça pourrait être marrant. Je me demande dans quelle maison il sera plus tard... Remus était à Griffondor et Tonks à Poufsouffle...

- Ca a une importance ?

- Pas vraiment, de toute façon les quatres sont bien.

- Tu dis ça parce que je suis à Serpentard.

- Peut-être, dit-il malicieusement

Il rigola à la moue outrée qu'avait prit le blond et toussa quand il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Draco le regarda avec angoisse, la maladie qu'il avait l'inquiétait parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas les effets. Harry toussa plus violemment et finit par se calmer au bout d'un moment.

- Je crois que j'vais aller voir Dumbledore finalement, décida le brun

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai oublié mon inhalateur à Poudlard, rougit-il

- Imbecile, siffla le blond.

- Oh c'est bon, hein !

- Tu veux que j'y aille ?

- Non, reste avec Ted.

Le brun se leva et quitta la pièce. Une fois en dehors, il grimaca et se retint au mur en toussant, il s'était tenu droit le temps de traverser la chambre pour ne pas inquieter Draco mais il avait vraiment du mal à respirer. Il se remit droit et marcha rapidement pour aller voir Dumbledore. Le directeur avait dit que ce n'était pas loin, mais haletant et toussant de plus en plus violemment, la distance faisait vraiment beaucoup trop.

Il se redressa et regarda le panneau "Aile Est" avec soulagement, il était bientot arrivé.

- Tiens, tiens, Monsieur Potter !

µ

* * *

Une review ?

* * *

µ

**Voila !**

**J'ai rallongé la suite prévue,**

**parce que comme vous allez être sans suite pendant les vacances ...**

µ

**Donc sinon: la derniere suite Vendredi !**

**Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit assez longue ^^**

µ

**Kiss !**

µ

**Au fait ! J'ai eut mon BAC ! Avec mention assez bien ^^ ! **

**Merci de vos encouragemment !**


	23. Chapter 24

µ

**Salut ! **

**Voila la longue suite que j'avais promis ^^**

**Je n'ai pas prevenu Funua de ce que j'allais envoyé**

**J'espere que le découpage des suites lui plait toujours :s**

µ

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

µ

* * *

µ

Draco se raprocha de Teddy en soupirant, Potter était vraiment une plaie. Toujours à oublier quelque chose ! Il secoua la tête et retourna se poster devant la fenêtre en l'attendant. Il esperait pour le brun que celui ci allait guerir, sa maladie lui semblait chiante. Un bruit au niveau de la porte le fit sursauter, il se tourna en pensant trouver Harry et ecarquilla les yeux en voyant un homme armé de sa baguette magique. Il était grand et brun, sa bouche semblait tordu, comme si il avait eut un accident. L'adrenaline le poussa à sortir rapidement sa baguette à son tour et il s'approcha rapidement du berceau tandis que l'homme lancait son premier sort.

_**Incarcerem !**_

µ

* * *

µ

- Whitaker, siffla t-il avec dégout

- Je serais vous, j'eviterai de me parler sur ce ton, j'ai appris une regrettable affaire...

La vieille tourna autour de lui avec un sourire vicieux et s'arreta en face de lui tandis qu'une violente toux le reprenait. Elle plissa les yeux et Harry frissonna en se calmant.

- J'ai appris recement que celui-qui-a-survécut avait attraper une maladie moldu après une tentative de suicide infructueuse, reprit-elle avec une moue qui se voulait peinée.

Harry se redressa brusquement en la regardant, si ce n'était que ça, ça allait. Il la toisa de haut, son aura n'avait pas changé: toujours aussi noire, formant comme des tentacules qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle. Le brun grimaca, c'était répugnant.

- .. le privant en même temps de ses capacités magiques, regrettable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment vous...

- J'ai des contacts avec Pomona, à vrai dire: c'est une amie très _précieuse _!

Le brun frissonna, alors là, c'était vraiment... mais alors vraiment mauvais pour son matricule. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une échapatoire, mais il ne voyait rien. Et au vue de la toux qui le reprennait, il n'était pas capable de crier non plus. Il essaya de rassembler sa magie pour lancer une attaque mais n'y parvint pas, c'était comme si son energie avait été drainé par la maladie. Il jura dans ses dents et observa les faits et gestes de la vieille avec apréhension.

- Et puis, il faut avouer que cette scène que vous nous avez joué dans cette chambre était des plus craquante, cracha t-elle

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- La scène commence à partir de : _"Tu sais... tu me caches vraiment beaucoup de chose" _. En plus de vouloir adopter le fils d'un monstre, vous en êtes un vous même ! Comme c'est triste !

Harry s'appreta à repliquer mais sa respiration haletante l'en empechait, il se contenta de jeter un regard noir à la vieille qui osait dire que Teddy était un monstre.

- Et si on arbordait les choses serieuses ? _Endoloris !_

Harry sentit sa respiration se couper et tout ses muscles se crisper, il aurait voulu crier, mais les effets de l'asthme et l'endoloris ne faisait aparemment pas bon menage, il s'écroula au sol, sa tête allait exploser, toutes les cellules de son corps le faisaient souffrir, il ne pût que gemir lamentablement en attendant que tout s'arrête. Quand Whitaker mit enfin fin au sortilège, il avait l'impression que cette torture avait durée des heures, et d'être passé sous un train, il toussa de nouveau, s'étouffant en voulant prendre une goulée d'air.

- Ne restons pas là, un corps en plein milieu d'un couloir, ça fait desordre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

µ

* * *

µ

Draco se redressa avec stupéfaction, l'homme venait de lui lancer un sort de ligottage, et le sortilége avait juste ricoché sur lui, il ne prit pas le temps d'y reflechir et lanca un stupefix qui rata sa cible. L'homme à la bouche tordu regarda le berceau où Teddy pleurait, venant de se reveiller à cause du bruit.

- Tu ne veux pas elever un monstre pareil, je t'assure

- Ca me regarde.

Draco s'avanca plus avant et se mit entre l'homme et le berceau, protégeant Teddy. Il tendit le bras devant lui, tenant en joug l'homme et le défiant d'avancer.

_**Petrificus Totalus !**_

Le sort que le brun lui lança ricocha une nouvelle fois. Draco jura: merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce machin ! Ca l'arrangeait, ça c'était sur !

µ

* * *

µ

Harry se laissa glisser au sol avec difficulté, la vieille semblait avoir de la ressource. Elle lui avait lancé trois endoloris dont un qui avait dût durer deux minutes au moins. Il grimaca, son corps était mou comme un chiffon, et il refusait de lui obeir, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Whitaker s'avança vers lui et lui donna une puissante giffle qui le fit s'écrouler sur le coté, il toussa, la crise ne voulait pas partir et l'air venait à lui manquer de plus en plus. Il ferma fort les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sur un souffle inexistant.

- Allons bon ! Voila qu'il n'arrive plus à se rappeler comment respirer, grinça t-elle

Elle s'approcha de lui et il recula par automatisme, la faisait rire, elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

- _Anapneo !_Ce serait dommage d'en finir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry profita du sortilège qui l'aidait à respirer pour reprendre ses esprits, il ne savait pas comment ça allait finir, mais il devait se défendre. Il plongea en avant et saisit la main de la vieille qui tenait la baguette, essayant de la lui arracher, la femme résista et le repoussa de toute ses forces. Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre, ignorant le fait que c'était une femme. et agrippa la chaîne autour de son cou sans le faire exprès. Cependant l'air revint à lui manquer et elle reussit sans peine à l'évincer avec un _Expeliarmus_. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres.

- On se rebelle ? reprit-elle en se recoiffant, j'ai toujours détesté les gens de votre genre, ils se croient tout permis, vous marchent dessus et se permettent de vous critiquer sans cesse ! Mais dans votre cas, c'est vraiment le comble: me critiquer alors que vous allez elever une erreur de la nature et que vous êtes avec un homme !

La vieille partit dans un rire dément et Harry en profita pour se rassoir et de se préparer à la prochaine attaque. Whitaker la regarda de nouveau et il trembla face à son aura et à son attitude repoussante. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et lança quelque chose sur le sol devant lui.

- _Impero._ Votre tentative de suicide va reussir cette fois ! N'êtes-vous pas heureux ?

Harry sentit toute pensée quitter son esprit et une brume apaisante l'acceuillit, la douleur qu'il ressentait était partie, avait-elle jamais existée ? Il soupira en fermant les yeux, c'était agréable et doux.

**Prend la lame**

Harry tendit la main vers la lame mais s'arreta à mi-chemin en se rappelant qui lui lançait cet ordre, il avait vraiment envi d'obeir à cette voix qui lui apportait le bien-être, mais en même temps, le métal avait l'air c'être tranchant, extremement coupant, c'était dangereux pour lui ..

**Prend la !**

La main du brun s'avança et saisit la lame comme si un être invisible le lui avait obligé. Il rouvrit les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à penser, tout était envahi par cette brume étourdissante.

**Tranche toi les veines**

La voix était douce, le tranchant se rapprocha de sa peau tandis qu'il se disait que si il continuait, il risquait vraiment de se faire mal. Non, non, non, non... il pensa à ce mot tout le temps, il n'avait pas envie de faire ça.. Sa main se crispa sur la lame tandis qu'il essayait de resister, se coupant la paume par endroit.

**Dépeche toi ! Tranche toi les veines !**

- Tout le monde croira que vous vous êtes suicidé, et que cette fois ci, c'était la bonne ! ricana t-elle

La lame s'enfonça dans sa peau et il regarda avec étonnement le sang glisser le long de sa main pour atterir sur le sol, salissant le planché de pierre grise. Il aurait voulu resister, mais la fatigue de son corps se faisait ressentir, et sa crise d'asthme semblait lui revenir en memoire. Tout son corps était tendu, cherchant desespérement de l'air et l'arret de la douleur qu'il sentait maintenant revenir par vague.

**Bien, l'autre poignet**

µ

* * *

µ

Draco lança un enième sort sur son adversaire et celui-ci se tint le nez tandis qu'il saignait. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et il s'attendit à devoir attaquer, mais soupira de soulagement en voyant Dumbledore arriver. C'était bien la premiere fois qu'il était content de le voir ! Le vieux directeur lança un sort de ligottage, ainsi qu'un stupéfix à l'homme à la bouche tordue.

- Le bébé va bien ?

- Oui, les sorts ont ricochés ... Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

- Harry ?

µ

* * *

µ

Harry regarda d'un regard vide les pierres sur lequelles il était allongé, il se sentait mal, ses poignets le faisait souffrir et tout était trop rouge, beaucoup trop rouge. Il ferma les yeux pour éloigner la nausée qui l'avait saisit depuis un moment, mais les rouvrit vite en découvrant qu'elle s'accentuait. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas pût se servir de sa magie en recevant un flash de Draco attaqué par un homme et repoussé par une vague de magie. Il fit un sourire en remarquant qu'il avait reussit à protéger Teddy aussi, il se disait: tant mieux.

Tant mieux qu'il n'ait pas pût se servir de sa magie et qu'elle soit partie aider les autres, ils avaient eut peur pour eux, mais une nouvelle image de Dumbledore lui parvint et il ferma les yeux. Tout le monde était en sécurité. Il papillona des yeux, luttant contre l'inconscience et regarda le sang s'échapper de ses poignets ouverts avec dégoût.

Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, il voulait élever Teddy... Il revit ses cheveux bleus et son sourire de bébé, il avait envi de le voir grandir, d'être là pour lui. Il voulait continuer de sortir avec Draco aussi ... Il se souvint des airs ahuris qu'il prenait de temps en temps, de son sourire qui était si rare, de la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils quand il était agacé...

Un étourdissement le reprit et il ferma fort les yeux sous le malaise. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

µ

* * *

µ

Dumbledore regarda rapidement autour de lui et trouva le plan de l'orphelinat, il pointa sa baguette dessus et lança un sort de localisation.

**Harry Potter**

Draco rehaussa Teddy dans ses bras en essayant de voir au dessus de l'épaule du directeur, mais avant qu'il ait pû remarquer où se trouvait Harry, Dumbledore tournait les talons. Ils longèrent le couloir et Draco remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'aile Est. Le directeur s'arreta devant une porte et le blond arqua un sourcils en remarquant que la pièce était juste à coté de celle qu'on avait attribué à Dumbledore. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et entra à pas rapide, Draco sur ses talons.

Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul avant de se précipiter vers le corps recrocvillé dans le fond de la salle. Draco ne pût que s'arreter et regarder la scène avec horreur. Harry Potter gisait, presque inconscient dans une marre de sang. Le blond sentit ses jambes bouger et le porter au milieu de la pièce, il écouta les sorts que Dumbledore lancaient avec rapidité, essayant de sauver Harry. Il remarqua seulement qu'il portait encore Teddy et le força à poser sa tête contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne voit pas.

**Episkey !**

Un sort pour arreter l'écoulement du sang. Draco ferma brusquement les yeux, l'odeur du sang était insupportable, il lança un sort pour que Teddy n'en ressente rien et reporta son regard sur les soins que lui donnait Dumbledore, incapable de bouger.

**Ferula !**

Des bandages serrés s'enroulèrent autour des poignets d'Harry qui poussa un gemissement de douleur. Le brun haleta tandis que Dumbledore posait une main sur son front. Jamais Draco n'avait vu le directeur inquiet, et c'était bien plus effrayant que de regarder Potter se vider de son sang. Parce que si Dumbledore commençait à douter, c'est que la situation n'était vraiment pas bonne. Le directeur s'avança rapidement vers lui et lui prit le bébé des bras, il lui lança un regard serieux.

- Je veux que vous restiez ici, je vais aller chercher le médicomage de l'orphelinat et vous l'envoyer. Je vais aller déposer Teddy à Poudlard et je reviendrai. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit transportable par transplanage et par quelques moyens que ce soit.

Dumbledore quitta la pièce dans un tourbillonement de cape que Rogue lui aurait envié. Ce fût à ce moment là que ses jambes décidèrent de le porter près de Potter. Il se laissa tomber par terre et regarda son teint pâle avec horreur, sa respiration était erratique et ses yeux étaient fermés si fort que des ridules se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Draco poussa un soupire tremblant et posa une main dans le cou du brun pour contrôler son pouls, il grimaca, c'était bien trop faible. Il remonta son regard sur le visage d'Harry et sursauta en voyant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

- Harry ...

- Salut.. lacha t-il d'un faux ton enjoué.

Il fut incapable de répondre, il se sentait glacé par l'effroi.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ! Pourquoi se suicider maintenant ? Quel était l'enjeux ? Il ne comprenait pas, il se sentait furieux envers lui, mais en même temps, il était incapable de le blâmer alors que ... Draco secoua la tête, Potter n'allait pas mourir.

- C'est... mal parti,... hein ?

Harry referma les yeux et poussa un soupire tremblant tandis que son corps s'affaissaient contre les dales de pierre grise.

- Potter ! T'as interêt à ouvrir les yeux ! Putain ..

Draco lui donna une petite gifle et il rouvrit les yeux difficilement, le corps mou, il n'arrivait plus à penser ni à respirer..

- Potter !

- J'suis fatigué, gemit-il

- Je sais mais crois-moi: tu ne veux pas dormir.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et Draco poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant le médicomage s'avancer, il le regarda avec agacement.

- On peut dire que vous avez prit votre temps !

- Désolé, l'orphelinat est grand, reprit celui ci en s'agenouillant près d'Harry

Il ne prit pas le temps de parler plus longtemps et s'affaira autour du blessé. Potter papillonait des yeux, essayant de rester eveillé, y parvenant difficilement, sa respiration était penible et saccadée. Le médicomage lança un sort sur sa poitrine et grimaca.

- Il faut que vous lanciez le sort d'Anapneo, il n'arrive plus à respirer, et je ne peux pas l'ausculter et maintenir le sort en même...

- D'accord. _Anapneo !_

Le brun ferma fort les yeux un instant, et les rouvrit, sa respiration se calma pour devenir plus lente... beaucoup trop lente. Le sorcier prit le pouls de Harry et le tourna sur le coté, lui arrachant une plainte sourde, il défit les bandages à ses poignets et grimaça de nouveau.

- Les coupures sont profondes, Mr Dumbledore a seulement arreté l'écoulement du sang. Il lui faut des transfusions magiques mais je ne suis pas assez compétent pour les faire ..

- Pas assez compétent ? Mais à quoi vous servez alors ?

- Je m'occupe d'enfant ! Le plus souvent, ce ne sont que de petit bobo...

Draco commença à paniquer, Potter était en mauvais état, le médicomage était incompétent et ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre. Il sentit la crise d'hystérie le froler quand le brun tomba finalement évanouit sur le sol, fermant les yeux sur sa douleur. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Dumbledore la passa avec de nombreuses personnes.

- Il est là, depechez vous, il est gravement blessé.

Le médicomage de l'orphelinat fut ecarté et lui même se décala, regardant les personnes s'affairer autour du brun.

- On va lui mettre une amulette pour empecher le ballotage pendant le voyage. Direction Ste Mangouste.

Les medicomages et Harry disparurent dans un "pop" et si le sang présent sur le sol n'avait pas été là pour prouver la scène horrible qu'il venait de voir, il aurait pu jurer que rien ne s'était passé.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a de nouveau tenté de se suicider ? se demanda Draco à voix haute

- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il ait tenté de se suicider, repondit Dumbledore en s'avançant vers lui.

Draco le regarda avec un regard vide, il avait un peu mal au coeur, mais alors juste un peu. Il se sentait malade, il avait envie de vomir et l'odeur du sang l'insupportait, le fait que ce soit Potter qui ait saigné était dix fois pire.

- Comment ?

- J'ai retrouvé ceci près de lui.

Draco regarda le pendentif que tenait le directeur dans sa main et leva son regard vers lui, perplexe. Toute pensée rationnelle était en train de quitter son esprit, il avait peur.. il avait peur pour Harry, il ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

- Ceci apartient à Mrs Whitaker.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, je suis presque certain qu'elle a utilisé l'imperium sur lui

- Potter resiste à l'imperium

- Pas si il a des problèmes au niveau de sa magie, Mr Malfoy.

Dumbledore s'avança vers lui, et lui tendit son bras.

- Tenez vous bien, nous transplanons pour Ste Mangouste.

Draco fit une grimace en prenant le bras de son directeur, gêné de devoir le toucher. Et il fut encore plus malade lors du transplanage, même si il n'en montra rien, il ferma les yeux et se tendit à l'atterissage, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il lacha presque immédiatement Dumbledore et ils avançérent dans les couloirs à la recherche de Potter. Le directeur alla à l'accueil tandis que lui attendait sur le coté.

- Il est dans l'aile Médico-opératoire

Draco traversa les couloirs de l'hopital sorcier dans un état second, il se sentait nauséeux, la même pensée traversait son esprit: _ne meure pas, ne meure pas, ne meure pas. _Il aimait Potter, pas d'un amour fou, mais il l'aimait, peut-être pas autant que sa mère, pas autant que Blaise pour l'instant mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il pensait, ils se retrouvaient dans l'aile medico-opératoire, devant le bloc précis où Potter devait être en train de se faire soigner. Et Draco eut à nouveau la même pensée:

_Ne meure pas_

µ

* * *

µ

Teddy avait été placé sous la tutelle de Potter il y avait... deux heures. Et le brun ne s'était toujours pas reveillé. Les médicomages avaient fait plusieurs transfusions sanguines au brun, ils avaient refermés ses plaies en explicant à Dumbledore qu'il souffrirait surement pendant un moment et que les cicatrices ne partiraient sans doute jamais. Et Potter ne s'était toujours pas reveillé. C'était incroyable de se dire, qu'il était hors de danger, qu'il n'allait pas mourir, même si le médicomage avait dit que si ils avaient attendu une minute de plus il serait certainement mort. Et Draco se posait sans cesse les mêmes questions: pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était Whitaker qui l'avait obligé à se taillader les veines ? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter n'avait pas resister à l'imperium dans ce cas ? Il avait pourtant resisté au mangemort !

- Draco ?

Le blond sursauta légérement et regarda le directeur, il voyait un peu flou.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Est-ce que vous pensez que Potter s'est tranché les veines ? Volontairement je veux dire.

Dumbledore le regarda, remarquant le changement de sujet evident, il secoua la tête en réponse à la question du blond.

- Non, je ne pense pas, je pense qu'il avait compris ses erreurs. Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il aurait à nouveau tenté de se suicider, surtout qu'il venait de demander l'adoption du petit Ted Lupin, ce ne serait pas logique. Il n'aurait pas entamé une telle procédure si il envisageait de se suicider à nouveau.

- Peut-etre... qu'il a eut une rechute .

- Une rechute de quoi ? Il allait très bien, vous avez dû le remarquer.

Draco se sentit rougir un peu à l'allusion de Dumbledore mais n'ajouta rien, il le regarda d'un air hautin et se rassit contre le mur, ne lui adressant plus la parole. Un médicomage s'avança vers eux et s'arreta à leurs hauteurs.

- Monsieur Potter vient d'ouvrir les yeux, il est définitivement hors de danger, il est encore un peu groggy à cause des anesthésiants mais il pourra sortir demain.

- Merci, docteur

- Vous pouvez aller le voir, il est conscient.

- Merci, répeta le directeur

Draco suivit Dumbledore et se sentit un peu maladroit en entrant dans la chambre. Le brun était allongé sur le lit, vétu d'un de ces hideux pijama d'hopital, il leur lança un sourire.

- Salut, sa voix était rendu légérement rauque par les médicaments

- Salut, murmura Draco

- Harry, je dois te poser quelque question, je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais il faut que tu m'en parle maintenant pour que je puisse faire les démarches necessaires.

- Bien, soupira le brun

- Est-ce que tu as tenté de te suicider ?

Draco tourna son regard vers le brun, fixant ses lèvres dans l'attente d'une réponse, Dumbledore avait visé la question qui le tourmentait le plus. Harry gigotta un peu, mal à l'aise, sa tête tournait un peu.

- Non.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Whitaker m'a attaqué dans le couloir quand je partais pour vous trouver.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sorti ?

- J'avais oublié mon .. machin..

- Inhalateur, murmura Draco

- Oui...

Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour en souriant tristement, on voyait bien qu'il y avait une complicité entre eux. Ils étaient à l'écoute de l'autre, il s'attendait à ce que le blond explose et accuse Harry d'avoir tenté de se suicider, mais celui-ci restait calme et attendait les explications qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

- Qu'a fait Mrs Whitaker ?

- Elle m'a lancé des sortilèges impardonnables

- Lesquels ?

- L'Endoloris et l'Imperium.

- Tu es sûr Harry ? Ce sont de graves accusations.

Le brun lui lança un regard déterminé et sincère qui acheva de le convaincre, il hocha la tête et attendit qu'il reponde à la question.

- Oui, j'en suis certain

- Qu'a t-elle demander lorsqu'elle t'as lancé l'Imperium ?

- Elle m'a lancé une lame... en me demandant de me trancher les veines.

- Et tu l'as fait.

- Hn.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui venait de prendre la parole, il se sentait fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas dormir, pas avant d'avoir répondu.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas resisté ? Tu l'as fait avec le mangemort qui avait prit l'aparence de Fol'Oeil, Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas resisté ?

- J'ai pas pu.

- Quand on veut, on peut.

Draco se sentit brusquement en colère, il se sentait trahi par Potter même si il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Dumbledore s'était eclipsé discretement, profitant qu'ils soient trop accaparé par sa tirade pour le remarquer. Tant mieux. Il allait pouvoir parler librement et sans peser ses mots.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Potter. Tu voulais mourir hein ! T'as replongé !

- Non...

- Tu mens !

Le brun se sentit vexé que Draco ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il se redressa et lui lança un regard furieux, il sentit la fatigue partir directement.

- Tu veux voir ?

- ...

- Est-ce que tu veux voir ? redemanda t-il en articulant chaque syllabes.

Draco sentit son coeur manquer un battement, il avait l'air sincère, mais il avait peur. Peur que Potter lui mente, peur de voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il s'approcha néanmoins et posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry, evitant ses poignets endomagés. Il sentit l'habituel flots de magie le traverser et vit à travers ses yeux certains passages de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

_µ_

_Il essaya de rassembler sa magie pour lancer une attaque mais n'y parvint pas, c'était comme si son energie avait été drainé par la maladie. _

µ

_Whitaker s'avança vers lui et lui donna une puissante giffle qui le fit s'écrouler sur le coté, il toussa, la crise ne voulait pas partir et l'air venait à lui manquer de plus en plus. Il ferma fort les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sur un souffle inexistant._

_- Allons bon ! Voila qu'il n'arrive plus à se rappeler comment respirer, grinça t-elle_

_Elle s'approcha de lui et il recula par automatisme, la faisait rire, elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers lui._

_- __**Anapneo ! **__Ce serait dommage d'en finir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

µ

_Elle fouilla dans sa poche et lança quelque chose sur le sol devant lui._

_- Impero. Votre tentative de suicide va reussir cette fois ! N'êtes-vous pas heureux ?_

_Harry sentit toute pensée quitter son esprit et une brume apaisante l'acceuillit, la douleur qu'il ressentait était partie, avait-elle jamais existée ? Il soupira en fermant les yeux, c'était agréable et doux._

_**Prend la lame**_

µ

_La voix était douce, le tranchant se rapprocha de sa peau tandis qu'il se disait que si il continuait, il risquait vraiment de se faire mal. Non, non, non, non... il pensa à ce mot tout le temps, il n'avait pas envie de faire ça.. Sa main se crispa sur la lame tandis qu'il essayait de resister, se coupant la paume par endroit._

_µ_

_Il aurait voulu resister, mais la fatigue de son corps se faisait ressentir, et sa crise d'asthme semblait lui revenir en memoire. Tout son corps était tendu, cherchant desespérement de l'air et l'arret de la douleur qu'il sentait maintenant revenir par vague._

µ

_Harry regarda d'un regard vide les pierres sur lequelles il était allongé, il se sentait mal, ses poignets le faisait souffrir et tout était trop rouge, beaucoup trop rouge. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas pût se servir de sa magie en recevant un flash de Draco attaqué par un homme et repoussé par une vague de magie. Il fit un sourire en remarquant qu'il avait reussit à protéger Teddy aussi, il se disait: tant mieux. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, il voulait élever Teddy... Il revit ses cheveux bleus et son sourire de bébé, il avait envi de le voir grandir, d'être là pour lui. Il voulait continuer de sortir avec Draco aussi ... Un étourdissement le reprit et il ferma fort les yeux sous le malaise. _

_Il ne voulait pas mourir._

µ

Draco hoqueta et relacha la prise en tremblant, ses souvenirs était tellement profond et précis qu'il avait pû ressentir sa douleur, il frissonna en regardant ses poignets intacts, il avait eut l'impression de les avoir tranchés lui aussi. Il remonta son regard vers le brun.

- Tu ne voulais pas mourir .

- Non.

- Tu ne me fait pas confiance.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne me fait pas confiance, répéta t-il

- Bien sûr que si !

- Dans ce cas: pourquoi avoir envoyer ta magie pour nous aider ? C'est bien ce que je dis: tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Je ne l'ai pas envoyer, tu le sais bien, elle est partie toute seule.

- Potter, je sais me défendre seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger. Et puis, ta magie n'a pas pû partir toute seule, mû par sa propre volonté, si tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte c'est parce qu'inconsciemment: tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Bien sûr que si, murmura Harry

- La preuve que non, ricana Draco

Il s'appreta à sortir mais ne pû pas faire un pas de plus, la magie de Potter venait de s'échapper à nouveau pour le retenir.

- J'avais peur pour toi, reprit-il en haussant le ton

- ...

- Alors si tu estime qu'avoir peur, c'est ne pas avoir confiance, libre à toi de me quitter. Parce que c'est ce que tu veux faire, hein Draco ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui, choqué qu'il ose dire une chose pareille parce que quelque part c'était un peu vrai.

- Alors... Ne trouves pas d'excuse pour le faire, il lui lança un regard blessé, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que tu veuille me quitter... alors que tu m'aime.

Draco détourna le regard, il se sentait incapable de répondre, sa voix et son corps ne voulaient plus lui obeir. Il le savait... Il le savait que Potter brisait tout sur son passage alors pourquoi ... pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sorti avec lui ?

- Ne dis pas le contraire, je l'ai senti. Comme j'ai senti ton envie de solitude. Mais tu ne peux pas... simplement désirer les deux, Draco. Parce qu'à un moment, tu seras obligé de choisir, tu ne peux pas vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un et en même temps vouloir être seul.

Draco ne regarda toujours pas Potter, fixant le mur d'en face en l'écoutant parler, se sentant dévasté de l'interieur.

- Alors choisis, mais ne revient pas avant d'être sûr...

Draco pensa aux paroles du brun, il était effaré qu'il puisse lire aussi facilement en lui. Bien sûr il savait que Potter pouvait ressentir ces émotions où ses sentiments, mais même avec ça... il avait compris tellement de chose, des choses que même lui n'avait pas perçu. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à trouver une excuse pour le quitter ? L'excuse de la confiance était-elle valable ? Il ouvrit la bouche et se retourna vers Potter, s'appretant à repondre mais se stoppa. Le brun était tourné vers la fênetre de la chambre, le soleil éclairait ses traits tendu de fatigue et donnait un autre éclat à ses cheveux ébènes. Potter venait de s'endormir.

µ

* * *

µ

**Voila ! J'espere que la suite vous à plu ! **

**Alors ? on a le droit à une review ?**

µ

**Ceci est la derniere suite, mes amis ! **

**On se revoit aprés les vacances !**

**Bonne vacances à touuuus !**

µ


	24. Chapter 25

µ

**Salut à tous !**

**On peut dire que je vous ai fait poiroter lol**

**J'ai reçut un message de Funua, elle a pas lu cette suite **

**Mais m'a dit de ne pas attendre pour poster.**

µ

**J'espere que cette suite vous plaira !**

µ

* * *

µ

Draco avait finit par rentrer à Poudlard, juste après que le brun se soit endormi en fait. Il avait demandé au directeur de le ramener, après tout, Potter n'était pas de sa famille, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il était rentré et avait dû faire face aux regards interrogateurs de tous, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était absent en même temps que Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? Draco avait froidement repliqué que ce n'était pas leurs affaires et qu'il pouvait bien aller où il voulait sans avoir à les prévenir. Seul Blaise et Pansy n'avait pas déguerpi à son air ménacant. C'est pour cela qu'au soir, les trois amis se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Draco et le bombardaient de question.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! demanda Pansy

- Rien du tout !

- Je croyais que tu allais à l'orphelinat avec Potter, pourtant, remarqua Blaise en haussant un sourcil

- Oui, et il a fait une crise d'asthme et il s'est fait entrainé dans un coin avant de se faire traumatisé par une vieille ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il s'est fait battre par une vieille !

- N'essaie pas de jouer à ça, s'il te plait, ça ne marche pas avec nous.

Draco fusilla Blaise du regard, il n'essayait rien du tout ! Potter était un abruti, il ne savait même pas se défendre contre une pauvre mamie !

- Si il s'est fait battre, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, et c'est ça que tu ne veux pas nous dire !

Maudit Blaise et sa perception hors du commun ! Merlin, ils ne pouvaient pas juste lui foutre la paix ? Draco soupira et lança un regard noir à Blaise, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre.

- Draco, menaca le black

- Oui, bon d'accord ! Il a forcé sa magie à s'eloigner pour protéger Teddy, marmona t-il

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Menteuuuur, claironna Pansy avec un sourire en coin, je suis sûre qu'il t'a protégé aussi et que c'est pour ça que tu es si furieux !

Draco gromela contre Pansy qui commençait à s'y mettre aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui à tout savoir ! Ils étaient là quand ça c'était produit ou quoi ?

- Et alors ? Il va bien ?

- Bien sûr, c'est Potter, Blaise ! C'est comme la mauvaise herbe, ça survit à tout (1)

- Mouais ..., reprit Blaise

µ

* * *

µ

Une semaine plus tard, Harry Potter rentrait à Poudlard, et tout le monde avait remarqué son changement de style. Il portait deux bracelets en cuir au niveau des poignets (2) et si quelques personnes privilégiaient la piste de la tentative de suicide, d'autre pretextaient une attitude rebelle et des envies de changement. Seul Draco connaissait véritablement la cause de ces bracelets, il n'avait rien dit à Blaise, ni à Pansy qui s'empresserait de tout répéter au premier venu, et il était sûr que Potter ne dirai rien à Granger et à la belette pour ne pas les inquieter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà à son sujet. Draco soupira, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à Potter. Il était serieusement dans la mouise.

µ

* * *

µ

- Monsieur Malfoy !

Draco se retourna, surprit qu'on l'apelle. Il vit le directeur s'approcher de lui et haussa les sourcils à son arrivée.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Et bien, je voulais seulement vous prévenir que Mrs Whitaker a été arreté, ainsi que son complice. Les Aurors ont d'ailleurs découverts qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe restreint d'adorateur de Voldemort.

- "Vous-sav"... Voldemort ?

- Oui.

- Potter le sait ?

- Oui, il les a identifié d'ailleurs.

Draco tourna la tête vers la table de griffondors, vers le brun précisément et baissa la tête. Leurs agresseurs venaient d'être arrétés... Il releva la tête pour parler de nouveau à Dumbledore mais celui ci avait déjà disparut, il fronça les sourcils et souffla, agacé.

Il avait croisé Potter plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, et à son plus grand étonement il ne lui avait pas lancé un regard. Lui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui par le passé, l'évitait comme la peste. Cependant que lui en profitait pour le regarder à la dérobé. L'inattention de Potter rendait la tâche encore plus attrayante, parce qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'observer autre chose, ou bien à détourner le regard quand leurs yeux se croisaient, puisque Potter n'avait d'yeux que pour le tableau noir. Il s'était toujours demandé comment le brun pouvait être aussi beau en ne portant que des jeans trop larges et des t-shirts le plus souvent démodé, il ne se posait plus la question maintenant. Il avait renoncé à se demander pourquoi, parce que le fait était là, il trouvait Potter attirant. Trop attirant pour son propre bien, d'ailleurs. Voila ce à quoi il en était réduit: observer le balafré et gagatiser sur sa beauté... Il ricana, même le surnom qu'il lui avait soigneusement trouvé auparavant ne sonnait plus comme une insulte. Balafré, un peu de serieux. Potter était beau malgrè sa cicatrice et malgrè ses affreuses fringues.

µ

* * *

µ

Draco s'était posé dans sa chambre de prefet parce qu'il voulait reflechir, penser au dilemme que lui imposait Potter. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, il n'était jamais vraiment sorti avec un garçon et toute ses autres conquêtes était des femmes, pas des hommes. Alors il n'avait aucun point de comparaison, même si il savait que homme ou femme c'était du pareil au même niveau sentiments. Avec les filles, c'était toujours un peu plus compliqué, parce qu'elles étaient collantes, qu'elles se plaignaient tout le temps, ou bien qu'elles lui demandaient conseil pour des choses futiles.

_Draco, tu penses que cette robe me grossit ?_

Voila le genre de question idiote qu'elles osaient lui poser. Avec Potter, c'était différent. Parce que lui ne s'abaisserait jamais à lui demander si son pantalon était convenable ou non, il l'imposait avec impudence, comme il lui avait imposé son amour. Draco n'avait pas eut son mot à dire, Potter l'aimait, un point c'est tout. Avec lui, c'était plus intense, parce que il n'avait pas peur de le blesser en l'étreignant plus fort, parce que c'était un garçon, et qu'il lui en avait fait voir de bien pire qu'une etreinte passionné dans son passé. Il lui en avait donné des coups de poing, des coups de pied, l'avait engloutit sous les insultes et joutes verbales bien senties. Les filles étaient fragiles, Potter était de la mauvaise herbe, resistant... Terriblement resistant.

Et il revenait tout le temps, en lui rapelant à quel point il l'aimait par son attitude et ses gestes, et quelque part, cela le touchait, parce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots avec autant de sincérité... à part sa mère. Son père le lui avait peut-être dit quand il était encore petit, quand Voldemort ne l'avait pas fait basculer du mauvais coté, il le lui avait surement dit. Mais au fil du temps, il avait oublié.

Sa mère ne le lui disait pas souvent, mais ses gestes et ses attentions envers lui transpiraient l'amour, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient. Les filles avec qui il était sorti le lui avait tellement répété, qu'il avait perdu la foi envers ces mots. Parce qu'une chose qu'on dit aussi souvent perd de sa valeur. Ce n'est pas en le répétant encore et encore qu'il s'attendrirait. Bien au contraire, il detestait qu'on le lui répéte. Potter...

Potter était spécial, parce qu'il ne lui répetait pas qu'il l'aimait du matin au soir, le brun le lui avait montré. Il lui avait transmit ses sentiments et en cherchant au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il trouverait peut-être un semblant "d'amour" pour lui. Draco soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, il avait mal à la tête, reflechir autant en se posant une seule et simple question et ne pas trouver de réponse. C'était idiot, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il sursauta.

- Oui ?

La porte s'entrouvrit et Blaise entra en faisant un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, j'étais en train de penser à des choses idiotes de toute façon..

Blaise entra et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'installer à coté de son ami sur le lit. Il lui lança un regard intérogateur.

- Des choses idiotes ? Toi ? Blaise rigola.

- Hmm, grogna le blond.

- C'est à propos de Potter ?

- C'est de sa faute. Si il ne posait pas des questions idiotes, je n'en serais pas là.

- Il t'a demandé quelque chose ?

- Hn.

Draco fixa la porte avec un regard mal à l'aise, Blaise était son ami, son meilleur ami d'ailleurs. Mais il ne savait pas si il avait vraiment envi de lui parler de ce genre de chose. Le noir lui lança un regard surpris, c'était plutôt rare que Draco soit mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Aller ! Dis moi !

- Potter m'a poser un dilemme, soit je casse avec lui et je reste seul et..

- Et quoi ?

Draco évita son regard et grogna, c'était vraiment gênant de devoir dire quelque chose de ce genre là, il n'avait jamais parlé de problème de coeur avec Blaise, et ça l'agacait de devoir le faire maintenant, mais en même temps: qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?... Il était perdu..

- Il veut que je sois sûr de ce que je veux avant de sortir avec lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- On est bien avancé !

Le blond soupira sous le regard inquiet du brun, Blaise n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi indécis. Il fit un sourire, il n'y avait que Potter pour le mettre dans de tels états.

- C'est logique qu'il te demande de choisir, et je trouve que c'est plutôt facile comme choix.

- Ah bon !

- Draco, tu peux déjà commencé par sortir avec lui et puis au fil du temps ..

- Je crois qu'il veut quelque chose de.. durable.

- Oh. Et bien... tu.. l'aimes ?

- Je.. je crois que oui.. mais.., gromela t-il

- Mais quoi ?

- Sortir avec Potter, ça sonne un peu trop officiel, grimaca t-il

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas t'engager... Draco, tu seras obligé de t'engager au bout d'un moment, alors quitte à le faire... Ce serait moi, je préfererais m'engager avec une personne que j'aime plutôt que me caser avec une personne que je n'aime pas trop.. Pour ne pas regretter toute ma vie d'être passé à coté.

- Passer à coté..

- Si tu ne sors pas avec Potter, est-ce que tu seras capable de ne pas le regretter plus tard ?

Draco baissa la tête, il aimait Potter. Même le brun l'avait ressentit, et puis Blaise...

_Est ce que je serais capable de ne pas regretter plus tard ? _

La réponse était non, Potter avait toujours fait parti de sa vie. Et il n'imaginait pas vraiment un futur sans lui, même avant lorsqu'il le détestait il se disait qu'il haïrait Potter pour le restant de ses jours, qu'ils se reverraient et qu'ils prendraient plaisir à se taper dessus comme au premier jour. Mais maintenant qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, qu'est ce qu'il devenait leur futur ? Il pourrait se contenter de passé à coté, d'essayer d'oublier. Mais maintenant que Potter était ancré profondément en lui, il ne voudrait plus jamais partir. Il ricana en regardant le plafond, c'est con, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Il m'a eut ce con, souffla t-il

µ

* * *

µ

Draco avait passé tout son temps à courir de couloir en couloir pour trouver Potter, sans succès. Il avait passé une nuit horrible, il aurait voulu parler avec le brun tout de suite, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Mais aparemment, il avait dû rester dans sa salle commune. Le lendemain, il n'avait toujours pas vu Potter, le brun était introuvable et il n'avait pas vraiment envi de demander des renseignements à ses amis belettes et Granger. Il avait piétiné tout le reste de la journée, cherchant Potter, mais ne le trouvant pas. Le roux et la brune était toujours seul et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas l'air inquiet le rassura, le brun n'était pas en danger.

Le blond passa une journée horrible également, cela faisait presque deux jours que Potter n'était pas rentré et il commencait à perdre patience. Draco soupira en shootant dans un cailloux imaginaire et reprit sa ronde. Si il n'avait pas été prefet, il aurait bien été se coucher directement pour oublier tout cela. C'était dingue quand même, il lui avait fallut du temps pour se décider et maintenant qu'il voulait lui parler... Si Potter n'était pas à Griffondor et qu'il n'était pas aussi gentil, il aurait presque cru qu'il le faisait poiroter exprès. Un grincement se fit entendre et il sursauta, tout était calme en général. Draco haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, il devait avoir rêvé. Il s'appretait à reprendre le cour de sa ronde quand le bruit d'une porte se refermant se fit entendre, il sourit: encore un élève imprudent à qui il se ferait un plaisir d'enlever des points. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant personne, il était sûr que le grincement venait de là, il avança vers la porte de l'entrée et sentit son souffle se couper brutalement quand il rentra dans quelque chose. Il jura avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien de visible à cet endroit... quelque chose ? Plutôt quelqu'un.

- Potter, murmura t-il

Draco se tendit et avança rapidement ses mains vers la forme qu'il savait être devant lui, il entendit un juron avant qu'il n'enlève la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait. Le blond garda la cape dans sa main gauche et un soupire tremblant lui échappa, Potter était vraiment beau. Il avait gardé ses bracelets de cuir et était vêtu entièrement de noir, il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il s'eloigna d'un pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ?

- J'allais me coucher.

Potter essaya de passer devant lui mais il le rattrapa par le bras.

- Faut qu'on parle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que..

- Oui et tu t'es endormi avant que je puisse te repondre.

Il fit un sourire amusé en voyant Potter rougir de gêne et tira sur son bras pour l'entrainer dans une salle de classe vide pour lui parler. Le brun grogna mais se laissa emmener sans faire d'histoire. Draco referma la porte derrière lui et releva la tête vers Potter, il se sentait bête, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Potter était en face de lui, un air interrogateur fixé sur le visage et lui se sentait prêt à faire une crise de nerf tellement il était stressé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Potter

- Est-ce que ... Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Malfoy.. gronda t-il

Le brun s'avança vers lui, s'appretant à le faire se décaler pour partir. Mais il le repoussa doucement.

- Repond moi... s'il te plait.

- Je suis parti voir Teddy.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, murmura t-il.

- Hn.

Draco gigota, il avait voulu lui parler pendant deux jours, et maintenant, il ne voulait surtout pas lui parler du sujet qu'il devait aborder en premier lieu. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers Potter qui était si près et si loin de lui en même temps.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas avec toi ? Tu es.. son père.

Le brun fit un sourire et se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné.

- Je ne peux pas le prendre à Poudlard, il est chez Molly jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Molly ?

- Molly Weasley

- Oh. Tu dois être.. content. Il ne reste que deux mois d'ecole de toute façon.

- Oui.

Draco regarda ses mains et ferma les yeux, c'était idiot. Il avait l'air d'un imbécile, a être là, à demander à lui parler et ne lui dire que des banalités parce qu'il avait peur. Il rouvrit les yeux et le vit sourire, son coeur manqua un battement et il referma les yeux... Potter et ses sourires trop chaleureux, trop éblouissant.

- De toute façon, l'orphelinat ne me le laisse qu'à deux conditions.

- Lesquels ?

- Avoir une maison, un chambre pour lui et qu'ils viennent controler, heureusement qu'il reste deux mois, je vais pouvoir tout arranger avant qu'il ne soit là.

- Je... je pourrai t'aider...

Il sentit le brun se tendre et lui même lui tourna le dos, feignant de s'intérresser à une carte du monde sorcier accroché au mur.

- Quoi ? murmura Potter ahuri

- Et bien, après tout si je dois sortir avec toi, je suppose que je vais devoir aussi m'occuper de Ted, et je refuse qu'il dorme dans un placard sous l'escalier !

- Hein ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour lui faire face mais Potter lui avait tourné le dos également. Il l'entendit ricaner, mélange de sanglot et de rire cependant. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'approcha du brun avant de s'arreter brusquement, étonné.

- Tu pleures ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le brun avec un ton coléreux.

Le blond renifla d'amusement et s'avança jusqu'à être derrière lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le forca à se retourner. Il sentit son souffle se couper, Potter avait les joues colorés, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ses yeux brillaient et cependant il osait affirmer qu'il ne pleurait pas. Draco sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire bien malgrè lui, parce que Potter était mignon. Les battements de son coeur reprirent brusquement et son souffle se fit court, il avait presque oublié comment respirer.

- Si, tu pleures, souffla t-il

- Non, murmura le brun

- Hum...

Draco fit un sourire en coin et le regarda un instant. Potter avait le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère, il y avait deux minutes il se sentait completement incapable de prononcer un mot, mais son embarras était tel qu'il avait l'impression que le sien n'était rien à coté. Il sentit une chaleur liquide circuler dans son ventre, Potter était bien trop mignon. Il soupira en voyant l'air interrogateur du brun poser sur lui et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de le prendre doucement contre lui. Il l'entendit retenir son souffle, surpris par cette marque de tendresse.

- J'ai choisi... mais de toute façon même avant... même quand on se detestait je n'imaginais pas un futur sans toi. Je me disais qu'on se rencontrerait toujours dans les rues du chemin de traverse, qu'on se fusillerait du regard et qu'on s'insulterait comme avant, peut-être même qu'on se serait tappé dessus, reprit-il en ricanant.

Il s'écarta légerement et effaca une larme qui avait roulé sur la joue du brun du pouce. Le regard de Potter semblait perdu, il savait que c'était ridicule de penser à lui en l'appelant par son nom de famille, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure aparemment, ça ne changeait rien aux faits.

- Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de me décider à te parler...

- Ca tu peux le dire. reprit-il avec un air de reproche

- Tu voulais que je choisisse, j'ai peut-être prit mon temps, mais je sais ce que je veux à present.

Potter soupira et ses mains aggripèrent soudainement le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer plus près. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et fit glisser l'arrete de son nez le long de sa gorge en une caresse.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux ? souffla t-il

Draco ferma les yeux à son tour en frissonant, le brun iradiait de chaleur, il se sentait bien avec lui aussi près. Enfin il n'était plus seul, son coeur battit la chamade tandis qu'il resserait ses bras autour de lui.

- Toi. C'est peut-être le destin après tout, murmura t-il

- Je ne crois pas au destin.

- Harry..

- Hum ?

- T'es agaçant, gromela t-il

- Ca, ça peut s'arranger, murmura le brun.

Avant qu'il eut pû répliquer quoi que ce soit, Harry fondit sur ses lèvres avec ardeur. Il le laissa envahir sa bouche avec un soupire de satisfaction, c'était comme rentrer à la maison après toute une vie d'exil, un veritable soulagement de sentir ses lèvres caresser les siennes, de sentit ses mains s'aggripper à ses cheveux tandis que lui l'etreignait plus fort. Il n'était plus seul, et c'était encore mieux, parce que ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui partagerait un long bout de sa vie. C'était _Harry_.

- Harry...

Le brun sursauta et se décala pour le regarder, il vit son regard emeraude vaciller de ses yeux à sa bouche, s'attardant un peu trop sur celle ci. Harry fronça les sourcils et l'embrassa de nouveau, le baiser se fit exigeant et Draco y sentit comme un sentiment d'urgence. Il se serra contre lui et glissa une main sur ses reins, il voulait.. il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait. Une brusque secousse le fit trembler tandis que les mains du brun le tenait contre lui, il sursauta et se crampona au brun de toute ses forces... Il reprit son souffle quand il sentit ses pieds toucher le sol à nouveau et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur l'air ahuri de Harry qui regardait autour de lui avec incrédulité.

- Qu'est ce que...

Il regarda à son tour autour de lui et hoqueta, ils n'étaient plus dans la salle désafecté, ils étaient... Ses joues le brulèrent tandis qu'il observait le couloir menant à sa porte de chambre de préfet, il se reprit rapidement et se tourna vers le brun, choqué interieurement.

- Tu... tu as transplané à l'interieur de Poudlard, reprit-il d'une voix faussement blasé.

- Je..

Harry se tourna vers lui et rougit avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux sombres, nerveux.

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du chateau.

- Mais ce n'est pas un petit réglement qui va te retenir, ricana t-il

Le brun rentra dans son jeu et shoota dans un cailloux immaginaire, il fit un sourire canaille avant de poser sa main sur son torse et de le pousser contre la porte. Son dos heurta le bois et il sursauta en voyant l'air prédateur que prenait Harry. Sa main appuya un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine tandis que le brun se collait contre lui.

- Oui, après tout, je viens seulement de briser trois règles en même pas 20 minutes.

- Lesquelles ? chuchota t-il

Le sourire du brun s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de Draco. Il s'attarda sur le pouls un peu trop élévé de ce dernier, le coeur du blond faisait des ratés lorsqu'il s'aggripait un peu plus fort à sa chemise ou qu'il osait faire des gestes un peu trop suggestif. Il rigola et s'appreta à citer les règles qu'il avait enfreinte.

- Il est interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du chateau passé 7 heures, reprit-il d'un ton docte.

Harry effleura les lèvres de Draco mais ne s'y attarda pas, ne faisant que les survoler, il déposa un baiser sur sa machoire et l'entendit soupirer.

- Il est formellement interdit de roder dans les couloirs passé 9 heures, cita t-il d'un murmure

Draco fit un sourire et laissa faire le brun comme il l'entendait, il semblait si bien parti. La main d'Harry passa brièvement le long de son bras, le faisant frissonner, et s'arreta dans le creux de ses reins. Les doigts du brun se crispèrent un peu dans le bas de son dos et il ferma fort les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, surpris par l'intensité des sensations que provoquait ces simples caresses sur lui.

- Et la dernière ? demanda le blond d'une voix rauque

Harry recula et le blond faillit gemir de frustration quand un sentiment de perte s'infiltra sournoisement en lui. Le souffle du brun se fit plus irrégulier quand il entendit sa voix et qu'il vit la lueur de plaisir et d'envie dans le regard de Draco, il fit un nouveau sourire en coin tout en posant sa main sur la hanche du blond.

- Et bien... je suppose qu'il est interdit de s'introduire dans la chambre d'un préfet à 11 heure passé.

Draco sentit son coeur manquer un battement, il leva les yeux vers Harry mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le brun venait de fondre sur ses lèvres, impatient. Il ferma les yeux et s'aggrippa violemment à ses cheveux, l'envie qu'il avait de lui se faisait insupportable, il le voulait. Il le voulait maintenant. Harry passa une main dans son dos, son autre main collée à sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près. Un gemissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il chercha la poignée de sa porte à taton, l'ouvrant maladroitement. Draco les fit rentrés, marchant à reculons dans la pièce, ne lâchant la bouche du brun pour rien au monde. Il le plaqua férocement contre la porte et se colla à lui, tremblant quand il sentit le désir du brun contre sa cuisse. Harry suivit son emportemment et se pressa contre lui avec ardeur, il inversa leur position et envahi sa bouche avec impatience. Le sentiment d'urgence les rattrapa et Draco enleva la veste du brun avec empressement. Elle tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd mais personne ne s'en soucia.

Harry brisa soudainement leur baiser et secoua la tête alors que Draco essayait de reprendre ses lèvres, les yeux toujours clos. Le brun prit son visage en coupe tandis qu'il grognait, mécontent qu'il ait brisé ce moment si intense, Harry rigola de son impatience mais ne céda pas.

- Pas comme ça... murmura t-il, on a toujours fait ça à la va-vite, j'ai pas envi que..

- Harry, grogna t-il, tu redeviens agaçant.

Draco reprit ses lèvres, ne le laissant pas poursuivre plus avant, le baiser s'adoucit et il inversa de nouveau leurs positions, poussant le brun contre le mur. Il embrassa son cou et ses dents effleurèrent la peau mate tandis qu'Harry gémissait, il passa ses mains en dessous de la chemise du griffondor. Respira par à-coup l'odeur d'Harry, le souffle de plus en plus irrégulier, ses mains parcoururent le dos musclé sous ses doigts avec un plaisir surprit. Un frisson le traversa et il prit le temps de se décaler pour regarder Harry. Le brun avait fermé fort les yeux, sa bouche était entrouverte sur un souffle tremblant et saccadé, ses joues étaient d'un rose soutenu et sa chemise froissée lui donnait un air négligé qui le fit haleter. Harry ouvrit les yeux et Draco eut le souffle coupé. Il était beau, captivant. Le brun fronça les sourcils, surprit qu'il se soit arrêté aussi brusquement.

- Ca va ? murmura t-il

Le blond trembla à ce son mais ne répondit pas, il n'était pas sûr de sa voix. Harry inspira et posa de nouveau sa main sur le torse de Draco pour le pousser vers le lit et le fit s'assoir puis s'allonger. Le blond se laissa faire, regardant le brun par dessous ses cils. Harry le regarda un instant et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en secouant la tête. Draco fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

- T'es pas croyable, expliqua le brun

Draco se redressa sur un coude et tendit la main vers lui en une invitation non-feinte. Harry secoua de nouveau la tête avec un sourire et s'assit en se penchant au dessus de lui, le coeur battant la chamade. Le blond inspira pour se calmer et posa sa main dans le cou du griffondor, la faisant descendre jusqu'à son épaule. Leurs chemises tombèrent rapidement au pied du lit ainsi que leurs pantalons et leurs sous-vêtement.

Draco explora le corps de Harry avec satisfaction, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de le carresser avant, et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, sur le point de faire l'amour, il n'en revenait pas qu'Harry l'ait choisit, lui. Le brun s'allongea sur Draco et poussa un gemissement, conscient de leurs nudités et de leurs proximités. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empecher de gemir et griffa légèrement le dos et la nuque d'Harry avec ses ongles en s'aggripant à lui. Ce n'était pas tant leurs nudités qui le réjouissait, c'était le fait de se dire qu'il était à lui. Harry était à lui, tout son être lui appartenait, son corps son âme, tout.

- Je te veux, murmura t-il

Harry haleta et prit les lèvres de Draco entre les siennes, le faisant taire, il se colla encore plus étroitement à lui et le blond écarta les jambes pour l'avoir plus près. Un pop retentit et Draco sursauta avant de remarquer qu'Harry avait fait apparaître une bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit.

- C'est toi qui est pas croyable...

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre cette nuit, sourit-il

- Je...

- Oui ?

Draco détourna le regard un instant, hésitant. La bouteille de lubrifiant lui sauta aux yeux et il sentit ses joues le chauffer légèrement. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, avec une détermination teintée de gêne.

- Je veux que ça soit toi... ce soir.

Il vit Harry rougir avant de se reprendre et de l'embrasser calmement, il le regarda dans les yeux, serieux à nouveau.

- T'es sûr ?

- Hn...

Le brun reprit ses caresses pour détourner son attention, un peu nerveux. Il était conscient que Draco s'offrait à lui, et ce fait le rejouissait, il se sentait heureux. Harry se pencha sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal et Draco inspira, essayant de chasser l'apréhension qui malgrè tout le tenaillait, ayant peur de la douleur. Le brun carressa son visage et l'embrassa pour le rassurer avant de pousser doucement en lui. Draco retint brusquement son souffle et ferma violemment les yeux, il trembla et respira par à-coup.

- Putain..., jura le brun, emmerveillé par la sensation nouvelle.

La douleur était présente, mais cela n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qu'il présageait auparavant. Il sentit une larme perler au coin de son oeil avant qu'elle ne soit effacé par un baiser d'Harry.

Il décida de se concentrer sur lui pour mettre la douleur au deuxieme plan, il percevait le souffle saccadé du griffondor, sentait sa main explorer son visage avec emerveillement, l'index du brun suivit la ligne droite de son nez, s'attarda sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant que sa bouche ne vienne remplacer ses doigts. Draco se détendit progressivement et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Harry bougea contre lui et il poussa un gemissement de plaisir surprit, son bas ventre s'enflamma de nouveau et il lutta pour garder les yeux ouvert, le plaisir l'envahissait par vague, il se cambra. Un nouveau gemissement retentit dans la pièce et il sentit son desir être décuplé en l'entendant, Harry et sa voix beaucoup trop séduisante à son goût... Il frissonna, ce n'était plus Draco, ni Harry, le brun faisait parti de lui, ils étaient un. Ce n'était pas tant un plaisir physique, c'était psychologique. Harry souffla dans son cou et il trembla en sentant le flux de magie le traverser, lui faisant ressentir le plaisir du brun, sa joie d'être enfin complet. Il sentit ses propres sentiments se fondre avec ceux du griffondor et le plaisir se décupla. Draco était heureux, Harry lui appartenait... ils s'appartenaient. La douleur passa rapidement au second plan et le blond ferma fort les yeux alors qu'il sentait le frôlement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, le contact éléctrisant additionné au flux qui circulait toujours entre eux le fit pousser une plainte rauque malgrè lui. Harry ferma les yeux alors que le gemissement de Draco résonnait dans sa tête, il s'arrêta une minute en se rendant compte que ce son l'avait amené bien plus proche de l'orgasme qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il sentit Draco gigotter en dessous de lui, se pressant contre lui pour le forcer à bouger encore, la respiration anarchique. Harry sourit, posa sa paume de main sur sa joue et embrassa les lèvres du blond pour l'apaiser, le souffle saccadé. Il murmura avec un air émerveillé contre sa bouche, se mordant les lèvres.

- Draco..

Le blond prit violemment ses lèvres entre les siennes, exprimant son impatience et Harry y répondit avec ardeur. Les vas et viens se succédèrent et l'orgasme les prit au dépourvu, ils se tendirent simultanèment et Draco trembla plus que de raison, surprit par le plaisir. Il savait que les premières fois faisaient mal, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être si... comblé.

Il regardait le plafond, pas certain de le voir réellement, il était plûtot perdu dans ses pensées, envahit par cette impression de force qui circulait dans ses veines. Le poids reposant sur son corps n'était pas gênant, il était même agréable. Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de calmer son pouls et sa respiration beaucoup trop rapide. Il reprit peu à peu conscience des sensations qui parcourait son corps, l'impression d'être mou, proche de l'endormissement tout en étant parfaitement réveillé. La chaleur de Harry rechauffait agréablement son corps et il baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans le cou du brun. Une de ses mains reposait dans le bas de son dos mate, se serrant convulsivement sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son autre main était enfouit dans la masse de cheveux brun sur son torse, écartant quelques méches sombres du front en sueur du brun. Quand à ses jambes, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les reconnaître tant elles étaient enchevetrées avec celles d'Harry.

- Ca va ? souffla le brun

- Hn.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et l'observa longuement comme pour jauger s'il disait la vérité, il était tellement immobile que Draco s'inquiéta au bout d'un moment. Il leva la main et caressa sa tempe, comme pour essayer de le défiger, ce qui marcha. Le brun lui lança un petit sourire avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. A vrai dire, c'était peut-être son air absent qui inquiétait Harry, ainsi, tout les deux étaient inquiet. Draco fit un sourire en coin en se remémorant leurs relations passés, il sentait la culpabilité monter en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Son sourire amer alerta le brun qui se redressa sur les coudes en fronçant les soucils.

- Ca ne va pas, affirma t-il

- Si, c'est juste que je pensais... à avant.

- Hmm.. avant ? le brun se mordit la lèvre, indécis

Draco fronça les sourcils à son tour, furieux contre lui même, inquiétant un peu plus Harry au passage. Le brun caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et le ressentiment de Draco augmenta encore un peu plus, Harry était tellement gentil avec lui. Alors que lui...

- Crache le morceau, Dray.

- Et bien... on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été tendre avec toi la..., il buta sur le mot, ... la premiere fois qu'on l'a fait.

- Oh.

Il sentit Harry se détendre contre lui avant qu'il ne fasse un petit sourire. Il sentit son souffle se couper, surprit que le brun fasse un sourire à ce souvenir.

- Sur le moment, on ne peut pas dire que je m'en soit plaint.

Harry lui lança une oeillade suggestive et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il sentit sa colère envers lui-même diminuer de moitié. Il ricana à la remarque du brun, pas complétement convaincu cependant.

- Ca t'a fait mal ?

Harry fit une moue hésitante en levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour essayer de se remémorer leur _première fois_. Draco grimaca en pensant ce terme, le mot viol était le mot approprié, même si le brun avait été consentant, il avait été tellement brusque.

- Un peu, mais ... Ecoute, c'est pas comme si on pouvait changer le passé de toute façon. On se detestait, alors ça ne pouvait finir que comme ça. Et puis, ça va peut être te paraître dingue mais à ce moment, c'était ce que je voulais, ça m'a plu.

- Ce que tu voulais ! s'indigna t-il

- Comme je te l'ai dit. Et puis de toute façon, c'est presque grâce à ça qu'on est ensemble alors je vais pas m'en plaindre, reprit le brun en haussant les épaules

- Je rêve, gromela t-il

Draco secoua la tête, pas d'accord avec Harry. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le brun se pencher sur lui, trop occupé à raler dans sa barbe inexistante pour s'en apercevoir.

- On peut arranger ça si tu veux, reprit le brun, taquin

Draco écarquilla les yeux et releva brusquement la tête vers lui, ahuri. Quand il vit les yeux plissés d'Harry, son air canaille et même le haussement de sourcil assorti à cette expression, il sentit une nouvelle vague de désir monter en lui. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le front.

- Merlin, je rêve ! Donne moi une minute et je règle ton compte, griffondor à la noix !

Et Harry éclata de rire.

µ

* * *

**(1)** pour ceux qui ont vu Hana Yori Dango ^^ reférence au personnage qui s'apelle Makino Tsukushi qui veut dire mauvaise herbe

**(2)** Si vous voulez voir le genre http:/ /www. actumode. com/images /produits/grande /bracelet_ cuir_noir_listingzlzx7 .jpg

enlevez les espaces ! Sinon ça va pas marcher !

* * *

µ

**Voila ! J'espere que ça vous a plu ! **

**Je précise qu'on arrive à la fin,**

**il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ^^**

**Finalement je me tiens à ce qu'on avait décidé**

**25 chapitres sans compter la note ^^**

µ

**Jsuis fière de nous ( hiiii )**

µ

µ

**Une ch'tite review ?**


	25. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous ! **

µ

**J'ai pas de nouvelle de Funua,**

**elle n'a pas lu l'épilogue, bien que j'aurais aimé lui montrer avant**

**Mais je ne vous fait pas attendre ^^**

**Voici la suite et fin de Fatigué !**

µ

* * *

µ

_Nous sommes reunis en ce jour ensoleillé pour unir..._

- Harry ! Arrete de rigoler ! siffla Draco

Harry posa une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un énième fou rire, il regarda le blond d'un regard en coin et son air serieux le fit hoqueter, si bien qu'il faillit s'étrangler. Hilare, il se redressa, ne cachant pas son sourire en coin.

- T'es vraiment pas sortable, cingla le blond  
- Mais c'est pas ma faute, Draco ! La vieille de derrière vient de souffler à la tronche d'un gars en lui demandant si elle sentait l'ail ! murmura t-il avec des trémollos dans sa voix, signe d'un nouveau fou rire en perspective.  
_  
Voulez vous prendre pour époux..._

- Arrete de rire ! C'est bientôt à toi.  
- Mais, Draco. Tu aurais vu la tête du gars, nouveau rire.

_Les alliances s'il vous plaît._

Draco soupira et ressera ses bras autour de Teddy tout en poussant le brun dans le dos pour le faire s'avancer jusqu'à l'hotel. Harry etouffa un nouveau rire sous sa main et glissa rapidement les anneaux dans la main de Ron avant de retourner à sa place, sous le regard réprobateur du prêtre sorcier.

_Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, je vous déclare à present uni par les liens du mariage.  
Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

µ

* * *

µ

_Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée a des raisons de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il se lève, ou qu'il se taise à jamais..._

- Mais c'est qui cette vieille, Draco ? C'est pas possible, elle est à tout les mariages... Tu pense que c'est une pique assiette ?  
- C'est la grand mère de Pansy.  
- Oh mon dieu, ricana le brun  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Regarde là, Merlin !

Draco lança un regard enervé vers le brun, un peu agacé par tout ses mariages à répétition et par son attitude. Harry lui fit un sourire, habillé d'un costume acheté pour l'occasion, le costume de Teddy était le même que celui porté au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Ce dernier s'aggrippait au brun tout en tapant sur son épaule pour s'amuser et attirer son attention. Harry lui fit signe du menton pour qu'il regarde les sièges arrières. Il y lança un coup d'oeil discret et se retourna tout aussi vite, essayant de retenir son rire surprit. Harry rigola à son tour avant de se cacher dans l'épaule de son fils, tressautant de ses rires silencieux.

La vieille dame s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son voisin, un filet de bave coulait de son menton pour aller se refugier sur la veste du dit voisin qui la regardait, un air dégouté sur le visage, essayant de la pousser pour qu'elle arrete de saliver sur son couteux costume.

_Blaise Zabini, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Ginny Weasley ici présente ? _

µ

* * *

µ

Ainsi, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés, ainsi que Blaise et Ginny, Pansy et Théodore Nott. Ils avaient été invité à chaque mariage, car après la mise en couple officielle de Blaise et Ginny en derniere année, puis celle un peu plus tardive de Harry et Draco, leur groupe s'étaient soudés afin de donner un nombre égal de griffondor et de serpentard, ce dont Théodore se moquait souvent. Car après tout, quatres griffondors sympathisant avec quatres serpentards, c'était peu commun !

µ

* * *

µ

_Nous sommes reunis ici en ce jour..._

- Dis, tu crois que Malfoy va se sauver de l'église en courant ?  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione en grimaçant.  
- Regarde le, il a l'air...  
- Tendu ?  
- C'est peu dire, encore un peu et il fait dans son pantalon, ricana Ron  
- Chuuuut !  
- Oup's.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry se tenait devant l'hotel, après avoir assisté aux mariages de ses six amis, c'était enfin à son tour de se retrouver la bague au doigt. Il ricana nerveusement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Son costume avait été acheté à cet effet, Blaise avait tenu à le choisir, et il était habillé d'un costume gris, la couleur préférée de Draco. Il fit un sourire en lançant un regard en coin à son futur mari, celui ci portait un costume blanc, mettant en valeur sa silhouette élancé. Il regarda aux allentours, attendant que le prêtre sorcier ait finit de divaguer à propos de l'amour universel et des brebis égarées du seigneur. Il observa le prêtre de plus près, essayant de faire passer son ennui, ce dernier était plutôt vieux, avait un début de calvitie, il inspecta minutieusement sa tenue sobre avant de lever violemment la tête. Draco sursauta à ce mouvement brusque, il se tourna vers Harry et le vit devenir blême avant que celui ci ne pose une main devant ses yeux et qu'il ne se mette à ricaner nerveusement en silence. Il lui donna un coup de coude et lui lança un regard intérrogateur. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, incapable de répondre tant il était honteux, il secoua la tête et à la place, lui prit la main, lui faisant parvenir l'image du prêtre. L'image d'un prêtre plutôt... en forme.

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de blêmir à son tour, le prêtre avait.. le prêtre avait une erection. Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Sur tout les prêtres de la communauté sorcière, il avait fallut qu'ils tombent sur le seul prêtre qui ait ce genre de réaction. Ca c'est sûr, il avait l'air heureux !

_  
Voulez-vous prendre pour epoux Draco Malfoy ici présent, promettez-vous de le cherir, quelque soit les conséquences et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_Oui_

_Draco Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry Potter ici présent, promettez-vous de le chérir, quelque soit les épreuves à traverser et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_Oui_

µ

* * *

µ

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte, souffla Draco  
- C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, alors souris !

Harry éclata de rire, se remémorant le prêtre, il acceuillit les félicitations et s'occupa de placer chaque invité à sa place. Il sursauta en reconnaissant la grand-mère de Pansy avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage aux souvenirs qu'il en avait gardé.

- Bonjour, madame !  
- Bonjour ! Felicitation !  
- Merci, puis-je vous indiquer votre place ?  
- Non merci, je ne veux pas de glace. Oh mon dieu !

Harry sursauta de nouveau et regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait alerté la dame, il perçut Draco un peu plus loin et le vit s'avancer vers eux. La dame posa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

- Que se passe t-il ?  
- Je... J'ai oublié mes dents !

Harry se redressa brusquement, prit par surprise, il sentit la main de Draco se poser sur son épaule avant qu'il n'éclate de rire à nouveau. Il se tourna vers son tout nouveau mari et cacha son visage dans son cou. Draco roula des yeux et regarda la vieille dame qui jetait des regards inquiets vers Harry.

- Il va bien ? s'inquieta t-elle  
- Oui, excusez-le, c'est l'émotion.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais une potion !  
- Non ! Je dis c'est l'émotion ! cria Draco  
- Oh !

La grand-mère de Pansy leurs lança un regard d'excuse avant de s'éloigner et Harry s'appliqua à retransmettre toute la scène à Draco. Le blond se tendit avant de rire à son tour.

µ

* * *

µ

Des gemissement de terreur retentirent dans la maison calme. Un brun était enfouit dans les draps, le nez dans l'oreiller, il grogna d'agacement et se retourna vers le coté gauche. Il donna un lèger coup de pied dans la forme allongé à coté de lui qui poussa un grognement identique au sien.

- C'est ton tour ! geignit le brun d'une voix ensommeillé.  
- Alors là, tu rêves !

Le blond s'enfouit un peu plus dans ses couvertures et posa férocement son oreiller sur sa tête pour couper court à toute conversation. Il était bien trop tard, et il était fatigué.

- Dracooooo, gemit-il  
- Noooon, grogna t-il en réponse  
- Allerrrr !  
- Bon d'accord ! râla t-il

Le blond se leva et jeta un regard noir à sa droite vers son bien aimé mari, il grogna encore pour la forme, poussant un juron quand il se prit les pieds dans le tapis de leur chambre. Il traina les pieds et plissa les yeux en allumant la lumière du couloir.

- Tin', gromela t-il

Il éteignit: la lumière était bien trop claire, il posa sa main sur le mur et continua à traverser le couloir à taton, se prenant au passage le pied dans une chaussure qui traînait tandis que l'autre pied se rapprochait dangereusement du mini skate-board volant. Draco ricana, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il se casserait quelque chose, il shoota dans le skate-board volant et continua son périple à travers le couloir, parvenant dans la chambre de leur fils avec succés. Il poussa un soupire et avança dans la pièce, se dirigeant directement vers le lit contre le mur droit.

- Alors Teddy... C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? Un Ogre mangeur d'homme ? Un dragon ? Ta maîtresse d'ecole ? ricana t-il

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs passa sa tête au dessus des draps, laissant juste apercevoir le haut de sa tête, le nez caché dans les couvertures. Il se redressa en voyant le blond et se jeta dans ses bras. Draco soupira et referma ses bras autour lui, passant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres.

- Papa... j'ai rêvé que j'étais tout seul.

Draco deposa un baiser sur les cheveux du petit garçon. Teddy venait d'avoir cinq ans, il faisait souvent des rêves étranges, sans pouvoir déterminer si ces rêves étaient vraiment des cauchemards. Harry et lui s'étaient mis ensemble et avaient achetés un apartement dans le Londres moldus, ils y avaient passés un an avant que Draco n'offre cette maison à Harry. L'orphelinat avait fait un rapide contrôle mais ne s'y était pas attardé, la maison était tout simplement trop merveilleuse pour qu'on ne soupsonne quelque chose. Leurs couples avaient fait controverse, et quelques envieux.

- Tu ne peux pas être tout seul, papa et moi on est tout le temps là.  
- Je sais mais !  
- En plus, vu comment il te suis partout il ne risque pas de te lacher !  
- C'était ...  
- ... juste un rêve.

Draco relacha son etreinte pour regarder le petit et lui fit un sourire rassurant que Teddy lui rendit. Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, ses lèvres tremblèrent légérement et il lança un regard suppliant à son père.

- Je peux venir dormir avec vous ? reprit-il d'une petite voix  
- Hummm... non !  
- S'il te plaît ! geignit-il

Ted joignit ses mains et en rajouta pour le faire céder. Draco secoua la tête, amusé malgrè son agacement, Harry avait la même moue boudeuse quand on lui refusait quelque chose. Teddy semblait lui avoir volé cette expression. Il plissa les yeux, regardant son fils adoptif en se mordillant les lèvres, hésitant. Un dernier regard vers lui le fit abdiquer.

- Bon d'accord ! Mais t'as pas intêret à prendre toute les couvertures !  
- D'accord !

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Teddy se précipitait dans le couloir pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Il gromela tout en se demandant comment un petit de cinq ans arrivait à esquiver un skate-board volant, une chaussure et le tapis de leur chambre alors que lui même se prenait les pieds dans chacun des objets !

µ

* * *

µ

Harry rigola en regardant l'album photo.

_Une photo de Teddy prenant son bain tenu par Draco avec de la mousse sur la joue, un air faussement enervé sur le visage._

_Les premiers pas de Teddy._

_Les deux ans de Teddy._

_Leurs premieres vacances ensemble._

Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il sursauta en se tournant légérement.

- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla Harry

Draco ricana et l'embrassa dans la nuque avant de s'assoir à coté de lui.

- Tu regardes le vieil album.  
- Hn hn.

Un aboiement résonna dans la maison et un golden retriever chocolat à poil long sauta sur le canapé, plus particuliérement sur Draco qui poussa un petit cri indigné.

- Oh non ! Chocolat ! grogna t-il. Aller ! Pousse toi balourd !

Il repoussa le chien tandis qu'Harry rigolait.

- Pourquoi on l'a appelé "_Chocolat_" d'ailleurs ? gromela le blond  
- Parce que Ted adore le chocolat et qu'il adore ce chien. Il tient de Remus, reprit Harry avec un sourire tendre.  
- Il est où d'ailleurs ?  
- Dans la cuisine, il goûte.

Harry tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'album et Draco l'imita.

_La rentrée de Ted à Poudlard en premiere année._

_Une photo de lui avec l'uniforme de Griffondor avec le fils de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que la fille de Zabini._

_Un succession de jour heureux passé en famille._

_La rentrée en deuxieme année de Ted, la fille de Pansy et Théodore passant un bras autour de ses épaules._

_Celle de troisiéme et de quatrième._

Draco suivit des yeux le défilement de photo et grogna alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin.

- Regarde ça ! Cette photo date à peine d'un mois.  
- Et alors ?  
- On devient vieux !  
- Dray, on a seulement trente ans, reprit Harry en secouant la tête, exaspéré.  
- Ca n'empeche ! Bientôt on sera vieux et tout ridé... J'aurais voulu qu'on soit éternel, bouda Draco

Harry fit un sourire mystérieux et Draco le fixa avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Voyant l'air du brun, il leva les yeux au ciel et gronda.

- Aller, vas-y, sors-la ta phrase romantique à deux noises, t'en meurs d'envie.  
- On est peut-être pas éternel...  
- Oh ! Je la sens bien celle là..., ironisa Draco  
- ... Mais notre amour le sera.  
- Genial..., Draco soupira et feignit l'abattement, Je suis déjà fatigué rien que d'y penser !

Et Harry éclata de rire.

µ

* * *

µ

**FIN !**

µ

**Voilllaaaa !**

**Alors ? Ca vous à plu ?**

**J'espère que oui...**

µ

**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic, j'espere que vous avez eut autant de plaisir à la lire que Funua et moi à l'ecrire ^^**

µ

**Portez-vous bien !**

µ


End file.
